Batman vs Superman The Last Laugh
by Lethargic
Summary: A script I wrote a year ago or so about the final battle between Batman, Superman and the Joker. Not really a sequel to the movies but taken more from the comics themselves.


Batman vs Superman - The Last Laugh  
Written by Jason Castleman  
Based on characters created and own by DC Comics. No money is being made from this story, no infringment is intended.   
  
EXT. GOTHAM CITY - NIGHT  
  
Fades in from black. The camera flies through the night, in and out   
clouds. It then descends down toward the dim city below. It zooms pa  
the Towers and Gotham Cathedral. It flies over the top of the Wayne   
Building and other skyscrapers before finally falling to sidewalk leve  
It flies through a talking and laughing crowd exiting a movie theater   
before finally settling on three PUNKS walking down the street. The   
three are all dressed the same. Torn jeans, old t-shirts, leather   
jackets. Two of them are quite large but the third is small and skinn  
#1 carries a bottle of vodka that he periodically takes a swig from.   
They walk away from the crowd and head toward the dirtiest and darkest  
part of Gotham, Crime Alley.   
  
PUNK #3  
We gonna do one tonight guys?  
  
PUNK #1  
Of course.  
  
PUNK #3  
When?  
  
PUNK #1  
When we find one.  
  
PUNK #3  
Well, come on then. Hurry up.  
  
PUNK #2  
What's your hurry squirt?  
  
PUNK #3  
Uh..I...I dunno. Just can't wait I guess.  
  
An ASIAN MAN walks out of his convenience store. As he reaches up to   
pull down the cage to lock his store for the night the three walk by.   
they do, #2 reaches over and pushes him down. The three bust out   
laughing as they continue to walk. The Asian Man falls to the sidewal  
and clutches his ankle. He looks up at them and shakes his fist.  
  
ASIAN MAN  
You f-ing assholes! You never come to my store again!  
  
The three punks continue to walk and laugh. #2 raises his hand up and  
extends his middle finger at the Asian man without even looking back.  
  
ASIAN MAN  
F you! F you!  
  
The Asian man picks himself up and limps back into his store.  
  
  
EXT. CRIME ALLEY  
  
The three punks come around a corner and enter Crime Alley. They walk  
down it's dimly lit concrete. They pass a dumpster. #1 takes one las  
gulp of his vodka, then slams the bottle down into the dumpster. A ca  
cries from inside, jumps out and stands next to it, it's back arched.   
reaches down for it. The cat hisses and swipes at his hand. #1 cries  
out and yanks his hand back as the cat scampers away.  
  
PUNK #1  
That little bitch.  
  
PUNK #2  
Quit playing with your pussy and come on.  
  
They continue down the long trash littered street, past the only worki  
street light. It flickers on and off with no particular pattern like   
crazy strobe. A few feet past the light they spot the shape of a man   
laying on the street, toward the end of the alley, his back propped up  
against the wall.  
  
PUNK #3  
There's one up ahead.  
  
PUNK #2  
I can see that.  
  
They walk up and stand over the BUM. He is dressed in ragged, dirty,   
torn clothes. An old baseball cap on his head, the bill down, coverin  
his face except for a fairly long beard poking out. A empty bottle of  
wine is tipped over in his hand.  
  
PUNK #3  
I think he's sleeping.  
  
PUNK #1  
No shit. Fucker's drunk.  
  
PUNK #3  
Let's do him. Let's do him. Come on.  
  
Punk #2 reaches into his jacket pocket and pulls out a bottle filled w  
gasoline.  
  
PUNK #2  
Congratulations.  
  
He flips the top off and begins to spray the gas all over the man. He  
continues until the bottle is nearly gone and the man is covered from   
head to toe.  
  
PUNK #3  
You sure he's sleeping?  
  
#1 pulls out a book of matches and strikes one.  
  
PUNK #1  
This should wake his drunk ass up.  
  
He tosses the match down on the bum and he immediately flames up.  
  
PUNK #3  
Oh shit! Look at that bitch burn! Ha ha!  
  
PUNK #1  
Shiiiiit. This asshole ain't even moving! He must be   
already.  
  
PUNK #2  
Damn. What a waste. Stupid frickin bum. Why'd you ha  
go and drink yourself to death when we were gonna kill   
anyways?  
  
#2 kicks him in the side as the bum's clothes continue to burn. 1 and  
turn to leave.  
  
PUNK #2  
Come on. Let's get out of here.  
  
They begin to walk away as #3 watches for a moment longer. His eyes   
twitch as he notices something.  
  
PUNK #3  
Wait! Guys!   
  
They stop and turn.  
  
PUNK #2  
What?  
  
PUNK #3  
His beard.   
  
PUNK #2  
What about it?  
  
PUNK #3  
It's gone.  
  
PUNK #1  
No shit, moron. He's on fire.  
  
PUNK #3  
No, no. It fell off.  
  
PUNK #1  
It burned off, idiot. Come on.  
  
PUNK #3  
It didn't burn off. It fell off.  
  
PUNK #2  
Dammit.  
  
#2 walks over and tosses the rest of the gas on the man and the flames  
shoot up even higher.  
  
PUNK #2  
See? The fucker's dead. Come on.  
  
PUNK #3  
Fine. Let's go.  
  
The three turn and walk away. The camera focuses on the bum's hand.   
wine bottle slips out as the hand moves. POV switches to in front of   
three punks as they walk back toward the exit of the alley. In the   
background of the shot we can see the bum stand up, menacingly slow,   
still in flames. #3 turns back and looks to see the burning man stand  
in the middle of the alley. The bum's arm reaches up, pulls off his   
burning cap and throws it away. #3 stops and grabs the others.  
  
PUNK #3  
Holy shit! Guys!  
  
The other two turn to see the bum's burning clothes slide off and fall  
the ground behind him. All they can see now is the silhouette of a   
large, muscled man who is obviously wearing a cape, smoke still rising  
from his body.  
  
PUNK #3  
Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. Is that him guys? Is that   
bat?  
  
PUNK #1  
I don't think so.   
  
PUNK #3  
Then who the fuck is it?  
  
PUNK #1  
How the shit do I know?  
  
PUNK #3  
We better get outta here.  
  
PUNK #2  
Hold on.  
  
The silhouette begins to step forward. One slow step after another un  
he begins to enter the flickering glow from the street light. The cam  
zooms in on his broad chest as he moves forward. As he enters the lig  
the chest goes from black to dark blue and a large red and yellow S   
appears. The camera zooms up from the chest to show SUPERMAN'S face.   
His head is cocked forward. His eyes, filled with anger, are frozen o  
the three punks. His face is covered with stubble and his mouth is   
contorted into a scary mixture of a scowl and a smile. A large scar f  
a recent burn runs down the left side of his face.  
  
SUPERMAN  
You picked the wrong bum.  
  
PUNK #3  
Shit on me.  
  
SUPERMAN  
Now be good little sports...  
  
The half smile, half scowl now turns to a full on look of disdain and   
when he next speaks it's more of a animal growl than a human voice.  
  
SUPERMAN  
...run.  
  
The three stumble a few steps backwards and Superman starts to walk   
toward them.   
  
PUNK #1  
Shit!  
  
The three walk backwards as Superman walks towards them at a menacingl  
slow speed. The three finally turn and run away. Superman smiles at   
them and quickens his pace. As he walks past the dumpster he calmly   
reaches over with his hand and lifts it up over his head without missi  
a step. He heaves the dumpster at his prey and it lands with a crash   
right in front of them, stopping them dead in their tracks. They turn  
around and watch Superman continue towards them.   
  
SUPERMAN  
Run quicker.  
  
#1 and #3 don't waste any time. They turn and run around the opposite  
sides of the dumpster and run away as fast they can. #2 freezes, his   
back up against the dumpster, too scared to move. Superman walks up t  
him and stares a hole right through him.  
  
PUNK #2  
What's your problem? Come on. I'm sorry. We didn't k  
it was you. I'm sorry. I'll never do it again. I swe  
  
Superman leans in and whispers in his ear.  
  
SUPERMAN  
I know you won't.  
  
He grabs the punk's shoulder with one hand, pulls his other hand back   
into a fist and unleashes a gigantic punch to the stomach. He takes h  
hand off the punk's shoulder and walks away. The punk does not fall t  
the ground when Superman releases him. The camera pans down to reveal  
why. The blow was so powerful that it slammed the man backwards into   
dumpster, badly denting it. The man is hunched over with his lower ba  
stuck in the dent, his feet dangling in the air and blood running out   
his mouth.  
  
  
INT. CONVENIENCE STORE  
  
The Asian man stands behind the counter screaming into the phone.   
  
ASIAN MAN  
No! How I suppose to know who they is? You crazy? Th  
just knock me down and now I can't walk no more! My an  
is...  
  
The door flies open and the two remaining punks charge in. The Asian   
slams the phone down, picks up a baseball bat and limps toward them.  
  
ASIAN MAN  
What you doing in my store? Get outta here, you!  
  
PUNK #1  
We can't! He's after us man! He's going to kill us!  
  
ASIAN MAN  
I'm gonna kill you if you don't get out! You push me d  
Hurt my ankle! Get out my store! Get out my store!  
  
PUNK #3  
Fuck you man. I ain't going back out there.  
  
ASIAN MAN  
F me? F you, you! I will cap bust up in you! F you!  
  
PUNK #3  
Come on, man. We can't go back out there.  
  
The two walk past the Asian man and head toward the back of the store.  
They reach the rear of the store and duck down behind a rack of potato  
chips. The Asian man follows and stands over them with the bat.  
  
ASIAN MAN  
What you doing??  
  
PUNK #3  
Shut up man!  
  
ASIAN MAN  
Get out! Out of my store!  
  
PUNK #3  
Get down!  
  
ASIAN MAN  
I'll kill you asshole!  
  
PUNK #3  
Is he out there?  
  
PUNK #1  
I don't know.  
  
PUNK #3  
Look.  
  
PUNK #1  
You look.  
  
PUNK #3  
Hell no. You look.  
  
ASIAN MAN  
I swear! I'll kill you!  
  
PUNK #1 AND #3  
Shut up!  
  
Punk #1 looks over the rack toward the front. He doesn't see Superman  
anywhere.  
  
PUNK #1  
I don't see him.  
  
ASIAN MAN  
That's it.  
  
The Asian man swings his bat. The punk jumps backward and hits the ba  
wall of the store. He stands with his back against the wall, holding   
hands up at the Asian man.  
  
PUNK #1  
Settle down man! What's your prob...  
  
Superman's arm busts through the wall and grabs the punk by his throat  
  
ASIAN MAN  
What the damn?!?  
  
PUNK #3  
Oh, shit!  
  
Superman pulls the punk backwards through the wall. #3 jumps up and r  
back out the front door as the sound of bones crunching can be heard   
through the pitch black hole in the wall. The Asian man stares out of  
the hole in his wall.  
  
ASIAN MAN  
What you do to my store?! I call police! I call polic  
  
Superman crouches down and leans into the store.   
  
SUPERMAN  
What did you expect when you opened a store in a place   
called Crime Alley?  
  
ASIAN MAN  
You! You break store! You...you blow me! You hear me  
You blow me!  
  
SUPERMAN  
If you want.  
  
Superman looks at the man for a moment. Then blows air at him. The   
blast of air is so strong that it knocks him back through his entire   
store, knocking over rack after rack of junk food and finally crashing  
through the front windows and landing in the street.  
  
  
EXT. CRIME ALLEY  
  
Superman backs out of the hole and looks out the opening of the alley   
see Punk #3 run by. Seeing this brings back a slight smile to his fac  
  
  
EXT. GOTHAM CITY STREET  
  
Punk #3 runs down the sidewalk, continuously looking over his shoulder  
He runs into a couple of bystanders in the process and falls down. The  
yell at him as he gets back up and keeps moving. He looks over his   
shoulder as he continues, he turns back to the front a split second   
before he runs straight into Superman's rock solid chest. The man   
stumbles backwards a step. Superman grabs him by his collar and then   
two shoot straight up into the air. They stop about a couple of hundr  
feet in the air and hover. The punk's feet thrash about wildly.   
  
PUNK #3  
Let me down man! Let me down!  
  
SUPERMAN  
I will.  
  
PUNK #3  
Why, man, why? Why are you doing this?  
  
SUPERMAN  
Because I can.   
  
He releases his grip. The punk drops, screaming the whole way down.   
the street below, hia body slams down on the hood of a passing car. T  
car screeches to a halt. Pedestrians and passersby rush up to look at  
the punk's body. They then look up at the sky as the screen fades to   
black and the opening credits roll.  
  
  
EXT. CRIME ALLEY AREA - LATER THAT NIGHT  
  
The entire area is now overflowing with police and emergency equipment  
A crowd of onlookers press up against the yellow police tape as a hand  
of officers try to keep them back. Behind them, a police cruiser pull  
up and parks. The driver's door opens and out steps DETECTIVE HARVEY   
BULLOCK. He takes one last bite out of his donut before tossing it ba  
into the car and slamming the door shut. He pushes his way past the   
crowd of people, ordering them to move. He lifts up the yellow tape a  
walks underneath. He stops at the rear of an ambulance and watches as  
two paramedics lift up a stretcher carrying the unconcious Asian man a  
load him in. DETECTIVE MONTOYA is busy examining Punk #2 at the dumps  
when she spots Bullock.   
  
MONTOYA  
Harvey! Over here!  
  
Bullock walks past the stretcher, enters the alley and makes his way t  
Montoya. He pulls a well chewed cigar out of his pocket and begins to  
chew on it once more as he reaches her.  
  
BULLOCK  
Looking lovely as ever, Montoya. Something about you   
standing near a corpse really turns me on.   
  
MONTOYA  
I could be a corpse myself and still turn YOU on.  
  
BULLOCK  
Probably right about that.  
  
Bullock looks closer at the man embedded into the side of the dumpster  
  
BULLOCK  
What a poor son of a bitch this guy is.  
  
MONTOYA  
You can say that again.  
  
BULLOCK  
How many?  
  
MONTOYA  
Three dead. One wounded. One went through a brick wal  
neck snapped. Another dropped from about a hundred fee  
the air or so. He's now officially an hood ornament.  
  
BULLOCK  
Witnesses?  
  
MONTOYA  
Just one. The store owner. But he's suffered some sev  
head trauma. Hasn't woke up yet. Don't know if he eve  
will.  
  
BULLOCK  
Think it's safe to say that a normal man didn't do this  
  
MONTOYA  
Understatement. Batman?  
  
BULLOCK  
No. The other one.  
  
MONTOYA  
Great.  
  
BULLOCK  
Got some real serious shit here don't we? I'm gonna go  
a look around. You get the big man on the horn and fil  
in.  
  
MONTOYA  
Yes, sir.  
  
As Montoya walks away, Bullocks lifts the punks shirt up to reveal a h  
in his stomach the size of a large human fist.  
  
BULLOCK  
Real serious shit.  
  
  
EXT. POLICE HQ - ROOF - NIGHT  
  
The camera focuses on the bat signal floating in the night sky. It   
follows the light down to the roof of police headquarters where   
COMMISSIONER GORDON stands, wearing his trench coat and puffing smoke   
from his pipe. He stands and waits until he hears a sound of footstep  
in the gravel a few feet behind him. He then reaches up and switches   
signal off before taking another puff from his pipe. From the darknes  
behind him comes the familiar voice of his old friend, BATMAN.  
  
BATMAN  
I thought you quit.  
  
Gordon pulls the pipe away from his mouth and looks at it.  
  
GORDON  
I did. I mean I tried at least. It's not easy to give  
vices in this town.  
  
BATMAN  
That stuff will kill you.  
  
GORDON  
Some nights when I'm standing out here, I think to   
myself...and I wonder if that would be such a bad thing  
  
The two stand in silence for a moment. Batman hiding in the shadows a  
Gordon looking out over Gotham city.  
  
GORDON  
There was another attack tonight.  
  
BATMAN  
I heard. How many?  
  
GORDON  
3 dead. Another wounded. That's a total of ten dead i  
week.  
  
BATMAN  
Same as the others?  
  
GORDON  
Yes. (pause as he puffs from his pipe) One was even   
dropped from nearly two hundred feet in the air.  
  
BATMAN  
You think it was him?  
  
GORDON  
The only witness we got is still out cold. But I don't  
of anybody else that could've done it. What do you thi  
  
BATMAN  
I hope not. But I can't hope anymore. It can't keep   
happening. If it's him, if he's in Gotham, I'll find h  
  
GORDON  
Need any help?  
  
BATMAN  
No.  
  
GORDON  
I didn't think so. But we'll be looking for him anyway  
  
BATMAN  
You won't find him. If you did, you couldn't stop him.  
  
GORDON  
I know. But it's still my job. Can't let you have all  
fun. (pause for another puff) Something happened to h  
didn't it?  
  
BATMAN  
Yes.  
  
GORDON  
Bad?  
  
BATMAN  
Yes.  
  
GORDON  
I heard rumors but I didn't know for sure. (pause for   
another puff) Is he insane?  
  
BATMAN  
I don't know.  
  
GORDON  
If he is...what happens? If this keeps happening...  
  
BATMAN  
I'll stop him.  
  
GORDON  
How?  
  
BATMAN  
Haven't given it much thought.  
  
GORDON  
If it comes down to that...you can stop him?  
  
Gordon pulls the pipe away and waits for a reply.  
  
BATMAN  
Probably.  
  
GORDON  
Probably? (another puff) I know it's a bad day in Goth  
when even you aren't sure of yourself.  
  
BATMAN  
The problem is that I don't know how far over the edge   
is. He's never had a mean streak in him. Not like thi  
  
GORDON  
If you need help you know that I'll be here for you. I  
up the Governor, see if we can't have the National Guar  
stand-by.  
  
BATMAN  
Do what you have to.  
  
GORDON  
(Pause for another puff before pulling it away from his  
mouth one more time) Just when I thought this city cou  
get any worse.  
  
Gordon has a coughing attack.  
  
GORDON  
You're right about one thing. Maybe I do need to quit   
smoking thing. I think I.....you're gone aren't you?  
  
Gordon turns around to see that he is standing alone on the roof.  
  
  
INT. TAXI - DAY  
  
A yellow cab drives through downtown Gotham. Camera shoots from the b  
as if it's the passenger's eyes. It looks out the side window at Goth  
City Hall. A podium stands at the top of the entrance and a large gro  
of reporters crowd around it, yelling out questions to MAYOR HILL.  
  
PASSENGER  
Hey, man. Stop. This is good right here.  
  
DRIVER  
You sure?  
  
PASSENGER  
Yeah, this is fine.  
  
DRIVER  
Whatever you say, buddy.  
  
An arm reaches up and hands the driver a hundred dollar bill.  
  
PASSENGER  
Keep the change.  
  
DRIVER  
Hey...whoa. No problem buddy. Anytime.  
  
  
EXT. CITY HALL  
  
The passenger exits the car. He is a young man in blue jeans and a   
leather jacket. A backpack hanging over one arm, long black hair tied  
back in a ponytail. He walks up to the crowd of reporters as the cab   
pulls away from the curb and leaves. He reaches the very back of the   
crowd and joins the rest of them in listening to the Mayor.  
  
MAYOR HILL  
....to back up these rumors. No proof at all. The   
Commissioner, the Governor and I are all in the dark ju  
like the rest of you are. But believe me, we are doing  
everything to get to the bottom of this situation and o  
we do you'll be the first to know...just like always.   
if you'll excuse me I've really got to run.  
  
The Mayor walks away from the podium in a hurry as the crowd begins to  
mumble out a bunch of questions trying to get him to come back but he   
disappears into City Hall. The crowd gives up and turns to leave. As  
one CLUMSY REPORTER tries to turn to leave, he bumps into the passenge  
arm, causing his backpack to fall to the ground. The passenger just   
looks at him. The clumsy reporter immediately reaches down to pick it  
and hands it back to him as the rest of the reporters begin packing up  
their equipment and walking around them.  
  
CLUMSY REPORTER  
Sorry about that, guy......here ya go....  
  
He looks at the passenger's face for the first time.  
  
PASSENGER  
No problem.  
  
CLUMSY REPORTER  
Hey....waitaminute....aren't you famous?  
  
PASSENGER  
Uh...no. Not really.  
  
CLUMSY REPORTER  
Wait. I know you. I've seen you before.  
  
PASSENGER  
I don't think so.  
  
CLUMSY REPORTER  
Sure, sure...wait...you're that Wayne kid right? What'  
name? Dick? Dick...Grayson? Dick Grayson, right?  
  
DICK GRAYSON  
In the flesh.  
  
CLUMSY REPORTER  
Yeah, that's how I knew who you were. I used to cover   
those big silly charity events and masked balls and stu  
for the society page. You two used to be at all those   
things.  
  
DICK GRAYSON  
A few.  
  
CLUMSY REPORTER  
Yeah. Used to see you all the time back then. Bet all  
smiling and shaking hands got on your nerves didn't it?  
  
DICK GRAYSON  
Sometimes.  
  
CLUMSY REPORTER  
Haven't seen you around lately though. You still live   
Gotham?  
  
DICK GRAYSON  
Just got back.  
  
CLUMSY REPORTER  
Gotham's a wonderful place ain't it? No matter how   
depressing and sad it is, you can't stay away from her.  
  
DICK GRAYSON  
No, you can't.  
  
He leans in closer to Dick now.  
  
CLUMSY REPORTER  
So...uh....tell me...since you're back in town does thi  
mean you and the big man are getting back together?  
  
DICK GRAYSON  
What??  
  
CLUMSY REPORTER  
You know....you, Wayne. You two were, uh, (shakes his   
side to side)...you know...right?  
  
DICK GRAYSON  
Umm...no.  
  
CLUMSY REPORTER  
Really? I could've sworn I read that somewhere. You s  
  
DICK GRAYSON  
I'm sure. So, it looks like I missed something big. W  
going on?  
  
CLUMSY REPORTER  
Oh, you don't know?  
  
DICK GRAYSON  
I've been in Detroit for a while.  
  
CLUMSY REPORTER  
Can't believe you ain't heard...  
  
DICK GRAYSON  
Heard what?  
  
CLUMSY REPORTER  
Heard this...  
  
He reaches behind him, pulls a rolled up newspaper from his back pocke  
and hands it to Dick. Dick looks at the front page and his eyes light  
up.  
  
CLUMSY REPORTER  
Looks like Metropolis' favorite son has decided to clea  
Gotham.  
  
DICK GRAYSON  
How long has this been going on?  
  
CLUMSY REPORTER  
A week or so.  
  
DICK GRAYSON  
What's the word on Batman?  
  
CLUMSY REPORTER  
Nada. Nothing. Not a word one. Nobody's seen the guy  
Only thing people been seeing around here is bodies   
mysteriously dropping from who knows where and streaks   
red and blue flashing across the sky.   
  
DICK GRAYSON  
(still reading) This can't be good.  
  
CLUMSY REPORTER  
It's been pretty good for newspaper sales!  
  
Dick keeps staring at the paper. The camera cuts to a closeup of the   
paper.   
  
DICK GRAYSON  
This is definitely not good.  
  
The scene cuts here on the closeup but you can't tell until...  
  
MAYOR HILL  
This is bad, Jim!  
  
  
INT. CITY HALL - MAYOR'S OFFICE  
  
Begin still focused on the newspaper, pan back showing the Mayor holdi  
the paper up. He slams the paper down on his desk. The Mayor sits at  
his desk as Gordon stands in front of it and Assistant Mayor Powers si  
in a leather chair at his side, one leg sitting on top of the other an  
smug know-it-all look plastered across his face.   
  
POWERS  
Reeeallll bad.  
  
Gordon looks sideways at Powers then back to Hill.  
  
GORDON  
I know that, sir.  
  
MAYOR HILL  
Well, what are you doing about it?  
  
GORDON  
Everything we can at this point. We aren't even certai  
what we're dealing with here.  
  
POWERS  
Oh come on, Jim. We all know it's him.   
  
GORDON  
Well, you must have more evidence than me cause I'm not  
100%...  
  
POWERS  
All the evidence you need is right there in that paper.  
doesn't matter if it's him or not. What matters is wha  
they think. The papers are already saying it's Superma  
The people all know it's Superman. We can go out and l  
about it all we want but we all know the truth here jus  
like they do.  
  
GORDON  
Excuse me, but are you Mayor or is he?  
  
POWERS  
Oh, sorry to interrupt, Commissioner. You are the   
Commissioner right? Or is that that weird guy with the  
pointy ears and cape?  
  
GORDON  
Blow it out your...  
  
MAYOR HILL  
Speaking of...what about Batman, Jim?  
  
GORDON  
What about him?  
  
MAYOR HILL  
I saw the signal last night just like everyone else. Y  
called him in on this didn't you?  
  
GORDON  
I...  
  
POWERS  
Of course he did. When has he ever done anything witho  
him? That freak's covered your ass so many times I can  
even count that high. You should try doing your own jo  
once.  
  
GORDON  
I've had about enough out of you, you sniveling little   
  
POWERS  
Such language!  
  
MAYOR HILL  
Hold on. He's right, Jim.  
  
GORDON  
He's right??   
  
MAYOR HILL  
Yes.  
  
GORDON  
Mr Mayor...I know you've had your problems with Batman   
the past but you know damn well this city would've been  
years ago if we didn't have him.  
  
MAYOR HILL  
We're losing it right now dammit!   
  
GORDON  
Listen to me. I've got the entire force working around  
clock on this. We're doing everything we can. But thi  
about what we're up against here. If it's really Super  
do you really think that we're prepared to handle this?  
  
POWERS  
Oh no, we wouldn't expect the Gotham PD to be able to h  
anything. But I suppose the bat is, huh?  
  
GORDON  
Alright. What's your plan? You're so damn smart. Whe  
Superman? How do we find him? If we do find him, what  
we do with him? Ask him to leave? Slap him on the wri  
Cuff him? Give him a ticket? What the hell are we sup  
to do?  
  
POWERS  
How would I know?  
  
GORDON  
Exactly! Maybe I've leaned on Batman too much in the p  
that's granted. But Mr Mayor, if there's ever been a t  
where we needed his help it's right now. There's only   
person in this whole city that knows anything about the  
Superman and that's Batman. He's met him. They've wor  
together. They've even had their share of scrapes befo  
If anybody can find him and put an end to this, it's Ba  
And I'd stake my badge on that.  
  
MAYOR HILL  
You would? That's good because if you screw this up...  
rip that badge off your chest myself. And the Batman's  
will roll right along with yours.  
  
  
INT. CITY HALL - OUTSIDE MAYOR'S OFFICE  
  
Gordon walks out of the office and slams the door behind him. Bullock  
sitting on a bench and sipping coffee, jumps up to great him.  
  
GORDON  
Stupid sons of bitches.  
  
BULLOCK  
That good huh?  
  
Gordon turns and heads toward the exit. Bullock follows along side.  
  
GORDON  
I'd like to take that little shithead Powers and feed h  
shoe.   
  
BULLOCK  
Wouldn't mind helping ya with that.  
  
GORDON  
The Mayor's threatening to take my badge.  
  
BULLOCK  
They've threatened before and we've always managed to r  
out the storm.  
  
GORDON  
Harv, at my age, you can only ride out so many storms.  
  
  
EXT. GOTHAM CITY - EVENING  
  
A shot of the Gotham skyline. The shot is in double time showing the   
going down and the moon rising in it's place.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
  
INT. WAYNE MANOR - MAIN ROOM  
  
Cut to a tilted shot of the Grandfather Clock as a loud eerie chime ri  
out.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
  
INT. BATCAVE - COSTUME SECTION  
  
The good old quick cutting montage of Bruce putting on the suit. The   
boots, the belt, the gloves, the cape, etc.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
  
EXT. GOTHAM COUNTRY SIDE - NIGHT  
  
The Batmobile roars through the country side, heading away from the ca  
and toward downtown Gotham.  
  
  
INT. MOTEL ROOM - NIGHT  
  
The room is only illuminated by the light of a television, an open win  
and the light coming from the open bathroom door. Superman walks out   
the bathroom wearing only sweat pants and using a towel to dry his wet  
hair. He has what appears to be faint bullet hole wounds on his chest  
He cuts the bathroom light off, making it even darker in the room, and  
throws the towel down before turning towards the dark corner of the ro  
  
SUPERMAN  
Took you long enough to find me.  
  
BATMAN  
I only started tonight.  
  
SUPERMAN  
I take that back then. Superior work as always.  
  
From the dark corner of the room, Batman steps out of the shadows and   
into the light of the television.  
  
BATMAN  
What are you doing here?  
  
SUPERMAN  
Well, I WAS fixing to go to sleep. It's almost sunrise  
Don't you melt in the sun or something like that?  
  
BATMAN  
We established this a long time ago, Clark. Metropolis  
yours. Gotham belongs to me.  
  
SUPERMAN  
Well, that was then, this is now. It's a new day, Bruc  
  
He turns away and picks up the television remote.  
  
BATMAN  
What do you want?  
  
SUPERMAN  
You know what I want.   
  
BATMAN  
No, I don't. I don't know anything about you anymore.   
Those three punks last night. That was you?  
  
SUPERMAN  
Who else?  
  
BATMAN  
You killed them.  
  
SUPERMAN  
Yes.  
  
BATMAN  
What about the other? He's barely hanging on. Why? W  
place at the wrong time?  
  
SUPERMAN  
He was in the way.  
  
BATMAN  
In the way? He was an innocent bystander.  
  
SUPERMAN  
No one is innocent. Haven't you learned that by now?  
  
BATMAN  
Clark, I don't get it. You used to be the one going ar  
carrying old glory on your shoulder and fighting for...  
was it...truth, justice and the American way. That was  
wasn't it? Now look at you.  
  
SUPERMAN  
Go ahead. Look at me. I finally woke up, Bruce. When  
died in my arms, I finally woke up.   
  
Superman still doesn't look at him. Instead he just sits and flips   
through the 3 channels on his black and white TV.  
  
BATMAN  
I know Lois' death was hard...  
  
SUPERMAN  
Death? It wasn't a death. It was murder. He killed h  
Bruce.  
  
BATMAN  
So just because your wife get's killed that gives you t  
right to do the same?  
  
SUPERMAN  
You're damn right it does.   
  
BATMAN  
I've done a lot of things I regret during my life but I  
never killed anyone.  
  
SUPERMAN  
No, you haven't. And that's why you still have to go o  
night after night and fight the same asshole you fought  
night before. That's why you're losing. That's why yo  
losing this city.   
  
Superman finally looks away from the TV and stands, facing Batman.  
  
SUPERMAN  
I remember when you first started...how they all loved   
All the lowlifes were scared of the big scary bat. Cri  
rates went down and every kid in Gotham had a little Ba  
shirt or a Batman doll. But look out there now. The   
lowlifes aren't scared of you anymore and the rest of t  
don't believe in you anymore. Crime is just as bad now   
ever was. I had to go out and stop those guys earlier   
tonight because you couldn't do it. There's so much cr  
out there now that you can't handle it all. But now it  
changing again. I've been here a week and they're scar  
again. They're nothing but a bunch of scared little sh  
  
BATMAN  
Yes, they are. But not just the criminals. EVERYBODY   
scared. This whole city is scared...of you.  
  
SUPERMAN  
Exactly. The criminals and the weak. God, If we could  
eliminate them all...Gotham would be a utopia.   
  
BATMAN  
If that's what you want to do you go ahead and do it.   
you do it in your own town. Not in Gotham.  
  
SUPERMAN  
If that's what you want then it's fine with me but I'm   
afraid my business keeps me here. He killed my wife,   
Bruce...and I'm not leaving without a piece of him.  
  
BATMAN  
We've been over this before. It wasn't him.  
  
SUPERMAN  
Bullshit! I was there! She died in my arms! He gave   
this damn scar on my face! It was him! I saw him with  
own eyes.  
  
BATMAN  
He's been locked away for....  
  
SUPERMAN  
It...was...him.  
  
BATMAN  
And what if it was? What are you planning to do if you  
him?  
  
SUPERMAN  
First he's going to suffer. Then he's going to die.  
  
BATMAN  
You know I can't let that happen.  
  
SUPERMAN  
Wake up, man! Are you actually going to protect him?   
you going to stand up for that piece of shit? He's gar  
Bruce.  
  
BATMAN  
Yes, he is.  
  
SUPERMAN  
Sometimes I think you actually have respect for him. I  
think HE even feels the same. You both get off on chas  
each other around. It's like a big game and you both g  
off on it. I think if he ever died a part of you would  
with him. Bruce Wayne might be fine, but Batman...who   
Batman have to fill those cold and lonely nights? Cert  
not a woman that's for sure.   
  
BATMAN  
There might be some truth to that. It is a sort of gam  
But the game has rules.  
  
SUPERMAN  
How many people has he killed? Hundreds? Thousands?   
a million by now? Hell, sometimes I think he's a plagu  
that God has sent down to cleanse this hellhole of a ci  
The bastard has killed people you knew, Bruce! People   
loved...if that's possible. He kidnapped Gordon and ne  
drove him insane. He killed his wife. He crippled his  
daughter. You don't see Batgirl buzzing around town in  
little Batchair much do you? Well, now that I think ab  
it...where's Robin? Is he still on fire or did...  
  
BATMAN  
Shut up.  
  
SUPERMAN  
After all that, you're going to stand there and tell me  
you don't want to kill him?  
  
BATMAN  
Sure I do. Of course I do. I can't remember how many   
I've come close to killing him. I've gone out after hi  
times with the sole purpose of killing him, you know th  
better than anyone. You've seen it firsthand. But I'v  
always stopped myself.   
  
SUPERMAN  
Why?  
  
BATMAN  
I put on this mask to stop killing. Not to cause more   
it. If I went out there and killed him or anybody   
else...that would be the night that I ruined everything  
I've ever accomplished. That would be a slap in the fa  
my parents. It's the only rule that I've set for mysel  
that I haven't broken yet and I don't plan on doing it   
anytime soon.  
  
SUPERMAN  
Well....I guess that's what separates the two of us. I  
willing to do what it takes to get the job done and you  
still just a sad little boy crying behind a mask. It's  
to move on. Your parents have been dead for so long th  
not even rotting anymore. They're gone. Completely.   
man, Bruce. Not a little boy.   
  
Superman creeps up closer to Batman.   
  
SUPERMAN  
So if I was you I'd just stay out of my way. I'm here   
take care of unfinished business and that's what I'm go  
to do. If you get in my way...I will break you.  
  
BATMAN  
Gotham is my city. I'm asking you to leave it, Clark.  
  
SUPERMAN  
And if I don't?  
  
BATMAN  
I'll throw you out.  
  
Batman turns and walks to the open window looking out over Gotham City  
As he begins to make his exit, Superman interrupts him.  
  
SUPERMAN  
Don't call me Clark anymore. Clark died with Lois.  
  
Batman looks at him one last time.  
  
BATMAN  
Leave. For everybody's sake.   
  
He then turns away and leaps out the window. Clark walks over to the   
window and looks but Batman has already vanished. He pushes the windo  
down and locks it before laying down on the bed.  
  
  
EXT. A GOTHAM CITY STREET  
  
The Batmobile speeds down a deserted street with a great roar.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
  
INT. BATMOBILE  
  
The deafening roar of the Batmobile's turbine engines are nowhere to b  
found in the sound proofed interior compartment. Batman holds the whe  
with one hand as he reaches up and presses the intercom button on the   
roof. The voice of his trusty butler and friend, ALFRED, answers almo  
immediately.  
  
ALFRED  
Yes, Master Bruce?  
  
BATMAN  
Alfred. I'm on my way in. When I get there I need you  
have the Joker's file pulled for me. Most specifically  
need anything and everything we have on his past year s  
in Arkham. Even if he's skipped a meal in the past yea  
want to know about it.  
  
ALFRED  
I'll get right on it, sir.  
  
BATMAN  
Thanks, Alfred.  
  
ALFRED  
Long night, sir?  
  
BATMAN  
Not even finished yet.  
  
  
INT. MOTEL ROOM  
  
Superman sleeps in his bed. He tosses around in his sleep and sweats   
profusely. The camera zooms in on his face and fades out to a differe  
time and a different place.  
  
  
INT. METROPOLIS CONVENTION HALL - DAY  
  
The scene opens up with a shot of a banner that reads "The Jameson Awa  
- Tonight's Guest of Honor - Lois Lane!". The camera zooms out to sho  
that the banner is hanging over a stage which holds only a podium in   
front of a large blown up photo of LOIS LANE. We pan around to see th  
rest of the large room. People stand everywhere, talking and drinking  
Everybody is dressed in tux's and gowns. The camera goes past the cro  
to the very back of the room where we find Clark and Lois. Lois stand  
with her back leaning on the wall, struggling to put one of her shoes   
Clark leans his shoulder against the wall, his hands in his pockets.  
  
LOIS  
I hate these shoes! They're too damn tight.  
  
She gets it back on and then stares at her feet until Clark speaks and  
she looks up at him.  
  
CLARK  
You look fine, Lois.  
  
LOIS  
Easy for you to say. You don't have to go up there.  
  
CLARK  
Lucky me.  
  
LOIS  
This is so nerve racking.  
  
CLARK  
Settle down. You'll be fine. You look fine. Everythi  
will be fine.  
  
LOIS  
What about the speech? Are you sure the speech is good  
  
CLARK  
It's fine, Lois.  
  
LOIS  
Is that all you can say? It's fine, Lois?  
  
CLARK  
That's the only thing I need to say.  
  
HECTOR  
Clark!  
  
Clark turns to see who called him and spots HECTOR LOPEZ waving at him  
and walking his way.  
  
LOIS  
Who is it?  
  
CLARK  
(whispering) Hector Lopez.  
  
LOIS  
Who?  
  
Hector makes it over.  
  
HECTOR  
Hey, Clark!  
  
CLARK  
Hello, Hector.  
  
HECTOR  
You're looking great, just great. How long's it been?  
  
CLARK  
A while.  
  
HECTOR  
Yeah. Hell, I haven't seen you since....uh...the meltd  
wasn't it?  
  
CLARK  
Yes. I think so.   
  
HECTOR  
That was something wasn't it?  
  
CLARK  
It sure was.  
  
HECTOR  
And this must be the little lady.  
  
LOIS  
That's right.   
  
HECTOR  
How's it feel to be the guest of honor?  
  
LOIS  
I'd rather be in the middle of a meltdown myself.  
  
HECTOR  
Well, swell. Just swell. Gotta go, guys. Gotta mingl  
mingle, mingle. You know how it is. Good seeing you,   
Clark. Nice meeting you, Lois.  
  
LOIS  
Same here.  
  
CLARK  
See you around.  
  
Hector walks away and finds somebody else to talk to.  
  
LOIS  
Who was that guy?  
  
CLARK  
Just some guy.  
  
LOIS  
Just some guy?  
  
A WAITRESS walks into view. She is small and skinny with shoulder len  
blonde hair. When she talks, she speaks in a squeaky voice with a str  
New York accent. She carries a tray of drinks with her.  
  
WAITRESS  
Care for a drink...Lois? Lois Lane?  
  
LOIS  
Yes.  
  
WAITRESS  
Ohmigod! I am such a HUUUUGEEE fan of yours!  
  
LOIS  
Thank you.  
  
WAITRESS  
I just love your column in the paper. I read it every   
single day.  
  
LOIS  
Thank you.  
  
WAITRESS  
My husband doesn't care for it too much though. He doe  
think women should be allowed to do such things.  
  
LOIS  
Ever think about a divorce?  
  
WAITRESS  
A divorce? Oh, na. That wouldn't work. We're not LEG  
married anyway.   
  
LOIS  
Then why do you stay with him?  
  
WAITRESS  
Oh. I dunno. I guess he makes me laugh. And you know  
they say about guys that make ya laugh!   
  
LOIS  
No. Not really.  
  
WAITRESS  
If at all possible could I get your autograph after all  
is over?  
  
LOIS  
Sure.   
  
WAITRESS  
Great! As soon as I get off duty I'll come running rig  
over!  
  
LOIS  
You do that.  
  
WAITRESS  
Oh, you'll be seeing me. Thanks a lot! So...you two c  
for a drink?  
  
LOIS  
Are you kidding? Just leave the tray.  
  
WAITRESS  
You, sir?  
  
CLARK  
No. Thanks.  
  
WAITRESS  
Suit yourself. This is a reeaaallly good bottle of   
champagne. Picked it out all by myself. Great year if  
know what I mean.  
  
She grabs one of the glasses from the back of the tray and hands it to  
Lois.  
  
WAITRESS  
There you go, Lois.  
  
LOIS  
Thank you.  
  
WAITRESS  
See you around. If you live through all of this of cou  
  
LOIS  
Yeah. That's debatable.  
  
The waitress makes her way through the crowd as Lois turns the drink u  
and downs it. Clark looks at her disapprovingly.   
  
LOIS  
Don't look at me like that.  
  
CLARK  
I'm just getting a kick out of this. I've never seen y  
act like this before.  
  
LOIS  
I hate these things, Clark.  
  
Clark grabs her and kisses her on her forehead.   
  
CLARK  
You'll do fine.  
  
Clark holds her close to him for a moment. Hector Lopez walks back up  
Lois giggles at this.  
  
HECTOR  
Clark! I was meaning to ask you....  
  
He looks over at Lois.  
  
HECTOR  
Lois? Are you alright? You look mighty pale.  
  
LOIS  
Oh. I...I'm fine. Fine.  
  
Lois looks away and giggles to herself. Clark looks at her.  
  
HECTOR  
Well. Anyway. Clark, I was meaning to ask you if...  
  
CLARK  
Lois? Are you sure you're alright? You do look a litt  
pale  
  
She continues to laugh as she turns away from him.  
  
CLARK  
What are you laughing at?  
  
LOIS  
I, I...don't know...I feel...funny...  
  
She raises a hand to her forehead and Clark catches a glimpse of her   
flesh which is now almost completely white. He grabs her and wheels h  
around.  
  
CLARK  
Lois! Your skin!  
  
But when she spins around Clark is horrified to see her face. She is   
completely white. Her hair is turning green. Her lips are bright red  
and a smile is plastered all the way across her face. Clark gasps and  
this seems to make her laugh even harder and louder. Other people in   
room are now turning around and staring at her. Clark looks around an  
spots a faint hint of green fog beginning to pour out of the vents in   
ceiling.  
  
CLARK  
Oh my God.  
  
HECTOR  
What's wrong with her, Clark?  
  
CLARK  
Lois?  
  
LOIS  
HA HA HA HA HA HA Clark HA HA HA HA  
  
Lois stumbles to the ground still laughing. The rest of the crowd is   
noticing the green fog and a murmur of panic begins to rise. Clark fa  
to the ground and holds Lois in his arms. A MAN walks up to the podiu  
on the stage and urges the crowd to stay calm. Small laughs and giggl  
begin to come from the rest of the crowd. Hector coughs, grabs at his  
throat and stumbles away.   
  
CLARK  
Lois? Lois?   
  
Lois' laugh becomes louder and louder to an almost unbelievable level.  
  
CLARK  
Lois....stop! Stop! Please stop!  
  
She continues to laugh and laugh, louder and louder until she suddenly  
stops with a weird sort of clicking sound from deep in her throat. He  
eyes glazes over and her head falls backwards, leaving her smiling dea  
clown face staring back up at Clark.   
  
CLARK  
No. No. No.  
  
Everybody in the room is now howling with laughter. Clark holds Lois   
watches the madness unfold. Everybody's skin turns white. Everybody   
laughs uncontrollably. People start to fall one by one. The man on t  
stage falls dead, leaning against the podium, his head lands on the   
microphone and sends a loud thud echoing through the room, followed by  
feedback. Some fall down and land on the food table. Other's fall an  
pull down banners. Clark just watches this all happen until the very   
last one falls. The fog begins to fade away as he slowly lays Lois do  
on the floor. He stands up and looks around the room at the dozens an  
dozens of bodies sprawled across the room. The room is still filled w  
the maddening sound of the feedback. Suddenly, a figure appears to th  
side of the stage. Clark looks up to see HARLEY QUINN standing to the  
side of the stage in her usual skintight red and black jester suit. H  
face is immediately recognizable as the waitress that served Lois. Sh  
stands and stares back at Clark for a moment with one hand on her hip   
before turning and doing cartwheels over and over until she reaches th  
podium. She pushes the dead man off the podium and raises her arms in  
the air. The feedback finally stops.  
  
HARLEY  
Ta-da!!!  
  
Clark moves closer to her, stepping carefully over the bodies. Harley  
clears her throat then leans down into the microphone.  
  
HARLEY  
Ladies and Germs, boys and girls, children of all ages!  
is my honor and pleasure to introduce your host for the  
evening. I call him Mr. J. You probably know him bett  
the Clown Prince of Crime! But no matter what you call  
him...make sure you do it with a smile. Ladies and   
Germs....put your hands together and give it up   
for....JOKEEEEEERRR!!!!  
  
Clark's eyes light up. He spins around to look at the double doors th  
lead into the room. The doors fly open and there the JOKER stands in   
purple suit and purple trench coat. His feet spread apart, his cane i  
the middle, he leans forward with his wide brimmed purple hat covering  
his face.  
  
CLARK  
Not you.  
  
Joker laughs to himself before raising his head and looking at Clark.   
  
JOKER  
Am I late for the party?  
  
Joker walks forward into the room and looks around.   
  
JOKER  
Boy. I've heard of dead parties but this is   
riiiiiiiiidiculous.  
  
HARLEY  
Good one, Mr. J!  
  
JOKER  
I've done better.  
  
HARLEY  
Oh.  
  
Joker looks at Clark again.  
  
JOKER  
Mr. Kent? How's the little lady?  
  
CLARK  
You son of a bitch.  
  
JOKER  
That's no way to speak to your host.  
  
Clark brings his hands up to his tuxedo. He rips the shirt and jacket  
open to reveal part of the Superman costume he is wearing underneath.  
  
JOKER  
HA HA! Getting serious are we? Well, step right over   
Supes. We've got some business to discuss anyway.  
  
Clark begins to make his way to Joker.  
  
CLARK  
I've got nothing to discuss with you.  
  
JOKER  
Ooooooh, such hostility. Before we get down to busines  
there's just one request I'd like to make of you.  
  
Joker opens up the side of his coat revealing a flower pinned on the   
lapel of his suit.  
  
JOKER  
Smell this flower for me. I say it's new car smell. H  
tells me it smells more like acid mixed with kryptonite  
What do you think?  
  
A stream of green acid shoots out of the flower, striking Clark on the  
left side of his face. Smoke rises off his face as his skin burns. H  
hands fly up and cover his face as he howls in pain and falls to his   
knees.  
  
JOKER  
I guess I was wrong! HA HA HA Harley! Bring our winn  
his valuable prizes! HA HA!   
  
Harley runs over carrying a good sized chain with a large chunk of   
kryptonite attached to it. Joker takes it from her and places it arou  
Clark's neck. Clark falls over to the ground, in an obvious weakened   
state, still clutching at his face.  
  
JOKER  
There you go. Look familiar? I borrowed it from a fri  
It looks good on you I must say. Now let's...  
  
Joker is interrupted by the sound of sirens.   
  
HARLEY  
It's the fuzz!  
  
JOKER  
How did those morons get here so quickly? Oh well. Go  
end this quick. Time for our exit, Supes. But I'll le  
you with this one parting shot.  
  
Joker pulls a revolver from his pocket and aims it at Clark. He waits  
moment before pulling the trigger. A loud bang reverberates through t  
hall and a small flag pops out of the gun that reads "bang!".   
  
JOKER  
Whoops. Wrong gun. Let's try again.  
  
Joker pulls another revolver from his pocket. He aims the real one an  
fires 6 bullets into Clark's chest. Clark falls to the floor and blee  
  
JOKER  
Bye, bye, Superman. HA HA!!  
  
Joker and Harley run out a side door. A second later two UNIFORMED   
OFFICERS run in. They look around at the horrible mess of bodies upon  
bodies. Clark moans on the ground and the two turn toward him. Clark  
turns over on his back and the officers see the Superman shirt.   
  
OFFICER #1  
Oh my God. It's...  
  
#2 grabs his radio.  
  
OFFICER #2  
We need an ambulance NOW!  
  
The two run over to him.  
  
OFFICER #1  
Is it?  
  
OFFICER #2  
I don't know. He's bleeding.  
  
Clark's eyes open.  
  
OFFICER #1  
Are....are you...  
  
CLARK  
..ch....cha.....chain.....  
  
The officers see the chain around Clark's neck and immediately lift it  
off of him. #2 takes it and throws it out of the room.  
  
OFFICER #1  
What happened here?  
  
CLARK  
Get away from me. Let me up.  
  
#1 backs away from him as #2 walks back over.   
  
OFFICER #1  
You need to stay down. Your face...you..you're..hurt   
  
CLARK  
I'll....be..fine.  
  
Clark strains to push himself up to his feet.   
  
OFFICER #2  
What happened to your face?  
  
CLARK  
Nothing.  
  
Clark pushes his way past the officers.  
  
OFFICER #2  
Wait! You're shot! You can't leave.   
  
CLARK  
I'm fine now. (The wounds are no longer bleeding now t  
the kryptonite has been removed)  
  
OFFICER #2  
But...where are you going? What happened here?  
  
CLARK  
Don't worry about it. I'll take care of it.  
  
#1 walks up after him.   
  
OFFICER #1  
You can't just leave without telling us what the hell   
happened! There's a hundred bodies in this place.  
  
#1 grabs Clark's arm and tries to stop him. Clark stops.  
  
CLARK  
Let go of me.   
  
OFFICER #1  
Tell us what happened.   
  
Clark looks up and spots another banner honoring Lois Lane, hanging fr  
the wall.  
  
CLARK  
My wife. He killed my wife.   
  
OFFICER #1  
Who killed your wife? Who IS your wife? Where are you  
going?  
  
CLARK  
I'm going to take care of this. Let me go.  
  
OFFICER #1  
No. I can't.  
  
Clark swings his arm and sends the officer flying across the room.  
  
OFFICER #2  
Hey! You can't do that! Turn around!  
  
#2 pulls his gun free and aims it at Clark.  
  
OFFICER #2  
Or.....or...I'll shoot.  
  
Clark turns around, slow and menacingly. He looks the officer in the   
face and laughs. He walks toward him.  
  
OFFICER #2  
Stop. I'll shot. I will.  
  
Clark stops.  
  
OFFICER #2  
Take one more step and I'll shoot. I swear.  
  
Clark lifts one foot up and holds it in the air. Finally he puts it b  
down.  
  
CLARK  
There you go. Now shoot.  
  
The officer hesitates.  
  
CLARK  
I didn't think so.  
  
Clark begins to move toward him again. The officer finally pulls the   
trigger. Clark simply raises his hand and catches the bullet before i  
hits him.  
  
CLARK  
That was stupid.  
  
He brings his arm back and slings the bullet back at the officer. It   
explodes in the officer's stomach like it was fired out of a gun all o  
again. He falls to the ground, yelling in pain and clutching at his   
wound. Clark walks up to him and picks him up by his shirt.   
  
CLARK  
I want you to live long enough to deliver a message. Y  
tell everybody what happened here. You tell them to st  
out of my way. This is my business. I'll take care of  
If anybody is as stupid as you and tries to stop me....  
take care of them too. The Joker.....is mine.  
  
Clark drops the officer to the floor and leaves the room.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
  
INT. MOTEL ROOM - MORNING  
  
Superman wakes up in a sweat. He gets out of the bed and goes to the   
window. He opens it and looks out over the city as the sun rises. Hi  
frown turns to a slight smile. He picks his suit up off the floor.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
  
EXT. GOTHAM CITY SKYLINE - SUNRISE  
  
The camera flys through the city as the sun continues to rise, past   
various skyscrapers until it finds one building, The Victorian Hotel.   
then zooms up the side of the towering building until it reaches the t  
  
  
INT. VICTORIAN HOTEL - PENTHOUSE  
  
The lavishly furnished penthouse apartment is dark except for a few be  
of light coming through the blinds on the windows. The bald and   
overweight LEX LUTHOR lays in the middle of the huge bed, a BLONDE   
sleeping on his left side, and a REDHEAD sleeping on his right, both   
naked. Luthor wakes up and rolls over the blonde to step out of the b  
He strolls across the dim room, wearing silk pajama pants, and enters   
bathroom. Inside the bathroom he picks up a bottle of pills, pops a f  
into his mouth and swallows them. He pours a glass of water and begin  
to drink it as the lights in the main room flash on. This startles hi  
and causes him to choke down a gulp of water.  
  
LEX LUTHOR  
What the hell?? (Coughing)  
  
Luthor puts down the glass and walks out of the bathroom. As he enter  
the main room he is blinded by the bright light for a moment. He cove  
his eyes with his arm and tries to look around.  
  
LEX LUTHOR  
Girls? What's going on?  
  
After his eyes adjust to the light he looks at the bed. The girls are  
gone, along with the blanket.  
  
LEX LUTHOR  
Girls?  
  
SUPERMAN  
Lose something?  
  
Luthor spins around toward the room's main entrance. Superman stands   
front of the door, one arm out-stretched, holding the blanket out in   
front of him like a huge sack. Inside the blanket the two girls thras  
around.  
  
LEX LUTHOR  
What...what are you doing here?  
  
SUPERMAN  
Taking out the garbage.  
  
Superman opens the door and flings the sack o' girls out, they crash i  
the hallway wall and slump to the ground. He slams the door shut and   
walks toward Luthor.   
  
SUPERMAN  
I suppose I've always hated you, but I never thought yo  
were stupid.  
  
LEX LUTHOR  
What are you talking about?  
  
SUPERMAN  
Out of all the places in the world, why would you pick   
Gotham?  
  
LEX LUTHOR  
I, I don't...  
  
SUPERMAN  
Was it hide in plain sight? Was that it?  
  
LEX LUTHOR  
Listen. I...I..I don't know what your problem is but I  
here on legit business. I'm going to call security...  
  
Luthor goes for the phone but before he can get to it two red beams sh  
out of Superman's eyes and melt the phone to the table.  
  
SUPERMAN  
I don't think so.  
  
LEX LUTHOR  
You son of a bitch! What the hell do you want with me?  
  
SUPERMAN  
Quit acting dumb, Lex. It doesn't suit you. You know   
I'm here.   
  
LEX LUTHOR  
I don't have the slightest clue.  
  
SUPERMAN  
You killed her.   
  
LEX LUTHOR  
I didn't kill anybody. I don't have....  
  
SUPERMAN  
You killed her. Right in front of me.  
  
LEX LUTHOR  
Who?  
  
SUPERMAN  
Lois.   
  
LEX LUTHOR  
Lois? Lois Lane? I didn't kill her. Why would I kill  
I didn't kill her. Why I wouldn't...  
  
SUPERMAN  
Because you finally figured it out.   
  
LEX LUTHOR  
Figured what out?  
  
SUPERMAN  
Me.   
  
LEX LUTHOR  
I...I....  
  
SUPERMAN  
You didn't have to kill her, Lex.  
  
LEX LUTHOR  
I didn't kill her!  
  
SUPERMAN  
Oh. Of course. YOU didn't kill her. You're an upstan  
citizen aren't you? You couldn't even dirty your fat p  
for her could you? No. You had to find the one person  
sick and demented than yourself to kill her.   
  
LEX LUTHOR  
I did no such thing. I think you better leave, Superma  
This is breaking and entering! You wouldn't want to ru  
your reputation by..by..by breaking any laws would you?  
  
SUPERMAN  
The law? The law is shit to me. I am the only law you  
ever have to worry about for the rest of your life and   
is not going to be very long. I promise you that.  
  
Superman begins to close in on Lex.  
  
LEX LUTHOR  
Listen....listen....I didn't kill her. I didn't hire   
anybody. I have no idea....  
  
SUPERMAN  
The kryptonite, Lex! Did you really think I wouldn't   
recognize that? You've tried to kill me with that old   
kryptonite on a chain trick a dozen times. It was the   
one.   
  
Lex backs up into the wall and begins sliding to his right, toward an   
entrance to the balcony.  
  
LEX LUTHOR  
Listen...  
  
SUPERMAN  
You listen. You've got two choices. Either you die ri  
now or you give him up and I might change my mind.  
  
LEX LUTHOR  
Give him up? Give who up?  
  
SUPERMAN  
The Joker.  
  
LEX LUTHOR  
Joker?  
  
SUPERMAN  
Where is he?  
  
Lex is now backed up against the glass door to the balcony.  
  
LEX LUTHOR  
How would I know?  
  
Superman shoves Luthor through the glass. He lands with a thud in a p  
of glass and his head violently cracks against the balcony's rail.   
Superman walks out onto the balcony with him. He reaches down and pic  
him up. He holds him up in the air, by the neck.  
  
SUPERMAN  
Tell me.  
  
LEX LUTHOR  
Oh, why don't you just go to Hell! You think I'm stupi  
You're going to kill me anyway, so why would I bother   
telling you a damn thing?   
  
SUPERMAN  
It might change my mind.  
  
Luthor spits in his face. Superman just laughs and then moves toward   
edge of the balcony. He holds Luthor out into thin air, nothing below  
but the street, 100 floors down.  
  
SUPERMAN  
How much did it cost? A million? 2? 10? 20? What?  
  
LEX LUTHOR  
Kiss my fat ass!  
  
SUPERMAN  
Who else did you tell about me?  
  
LEX LUTHOR  
I'm not telling you a damn thing!  
  
SUPERMAN  
Fine.  
  
LEX LUTHOR  
But if it makes you feel any better, he wasn't supposed  
kill Lois. He was only supposed to kill you.  
  
Superman pulls him closer and looks at him eye to eye.  
  
SUPERMAN  
That's supposed to make me feel better?   
  
LEX LUTHOR  
Well...I tried.  
  
SUPERMAN  
I'll see you in Hell you son of a bitch.  
  
He releases his grip and Luthor falls. Finally, after what seems   
forever, Luthor splatters across the street below. Even all the way u  
on the top of the building, the screams of tires screeching to a halt   
the screams of onlookers can be heard. Superman leans over the balcon  
and returns Lex's favor by spitting on him. Suddenly from inside the   
room two of Lex's BODYGUARDS run into the room. Each holding a 9mm   
pistol. Superman turns to see them. They stop in their tracks and op  
fire as Superman moves back into the room and heads right for them. T  
bullets bounce off Superman's chest, of course, and hit the walls,   
ceiling and floor. Superman stops right in front of them as each gun   
runs out of bullets. The bodyguards continue pulling the triggers but  
get nothing but clicks. They finally stop and then just stare at   
Superman in fear. Superman leans in and whispers.  
  
SUPERMAN  
What are you going to do now? Throw the guns at me?  
  
The two bodyguards glance at one another, turn back to Superman, throw  
their guns at him and then run out the door as fast as they can.   
Superman laughs at them as they run for their lives.   
  
  
INT. BATCAVE  
  
The scene opens with a shot of the Batmobile. The camera pans away fr  
it, moving pass a dinosaur statue, a giant penny and other assorted   
oddities, to find Bruce Wayne sitting in front of a giant computer and  
several monitors all tuned to different news stations. He is holding   
brown folder and is flipping through it's contents. He still wears th  
Batman suit except for the mask and cape. ALFRED stands beside him,   
picks up an empty tea cup from the computer console and sets it on a t  
next to a silver teapot. Bruce is obviously upset with what he finds   
these papers.  
  
ALFRED  
Another drink, sir? Perhaps a bite to eat? Maybe a   
sedative or tranquilizer? Perhaps you'd like me to ins  
that new disco ball you ordered. Are you even paying a  
attention to me?  
  
BRUCE WAYNE  
No, thanks.  
  
Alfred huffs to himself as he pours Bruce a new cup of tea anyway and   
sets it back down next to him. Bruce reaches for it immediately and   
takes a gulp.  
  
ALFRED  
Find anything?  
  
BRUCE WAYNE  
Nothing. According to all accounts, the Joker is still  
Arkham. Been a model prisoner even. Not one occurance  
speak of since being locked up.  
  
ALFRED  
Well, how could our Metropolis friend be so adamant tha  
Joker is responsible for what happened there?  
  
BRUCE WAYNE  
I have no idea. I don't see how it's possible. Even H  
can't be in two places at once. It sounds like somethi  
the Joker would do of course, but how?  
  
ALFRED  
Could it be an imposter?  
  
BRUCE WAYNE  
I don't know. Possibly. Maybe it was Harley acting on  
own.  
  
ALFRED  
I take it you've told all this to Mr. Kent?  
  
BRUCE WAYNE  
I tried. He won't listen to me. I doubt if he'll list  
anybody. He's not exactly Clark anymore.  
  
ALFRED  
If I may be so bold, Master Bruce, what are you going t  
about all of this?  
  
BRUCE WAYNE  
I have no idea. (Pause) But it's a good thing we were  
already working on the new suit. See if you can't spee  
development on that. I may need it.  
  
ALFRED  
Yes, sir. You really think that will be necessary?  
  
BRUCE WAYNE  
Possibly.  
  
ALFRED  
Oh dear.   
  
Alfred glances up at one of the monitors as Bruce continues to study t  
papers.  
  
BRUCE WAYNE  
We might also....  
  
ALFRED  
Master Bruce, the tele, you may want to hear this.  
  
Bruce looks up at the monitors. Every monitor tells the same story.   
Various reporters all standing in front of the Victorian, the sun now   
fully beaming down on the city. The background is filled with police,  
on-lookers and emergency workers. Bruce taps a button and the sound f  
one of the monitors turns on.  
  
REPORTER  
...a 100 story fall from the penthouse at the very top   
the Victorian Hotel. In case you're just joining us le  
repeat this. Metropolis' millionaire businessman Lex L  
has apparently committed suicide by jumping from the ro  
the Victorian, just after sunrise this morning. No wor  
on why he did this or why he was in Gotham. All we can  
right now is speculate at this point that he was here o  
some sort of business trip. The police have this whole  
block shut down until...  
  
Bruce taps the console again to turn the volume back off.  
  
BRUCE WAYNE  
Prep the car while I call Gordon.  
  
ALFRED  
You do realize that the sun is up don't you, Master Bru  
  
BRUCE WAYNE  
This can't wait.  
  
ALFRED  
Taking a trip downtown, sir?  
  
BRUCE WAYNE  
No. I'm going to Arkham.  
  
  
EXT. GOTHAM COUNTRY SIDE - DAY  
  
The Batmobile flies down a dark, scary, winding road through the Gotha  
countryside. Trees cover the road, almost completely blocking the   
sunlight. Strange, evil, oddly shaped broken branches jettison over t  
road. After the trees finally begin to fade away we can see a hill an  
on this hill stands Arkham Asylum. The menacing gothic structure stan  
alone at the hill's top. Even in daylight the area still seems dark.   
huge spiked gate opens and allows the Batmobile to enter and continue   
it's journey up the hill.   
  
  
EXT. ARKHAM ASYLUM - ENTRANCE  
  
The Batmobile is now parked in front of the building. Gordon and a   
uniformed officer stand at the entranceway, Gordon sipping from a coff  
cup. Batman exits the car and walks toward them, a look of determinat  
on his face, he ignores Gordon and the cop and walks right into the   
Asylum. Gordon gulps down one last drink, hands the cup to the office  
and follows along behind him.  
  
  
INT. ARKHAM ASYLUM  
  
Batman enters the lobby. A SECRETARY sits at a desk. She looks up at  
him nervously and then quietly points to her left to a long dark hallw  
Batman turns and enters. Gordon jogs in, trying to keep up, tips his   
to the secretary and follows. Batman walks down the dimly lit hallway  
He reaches a huge iron door flanked by two SECURITY GUARDS. The guard  
waste no time. They both turn to the door and each press in two keyca  
on each side of the door at the exact same time. A huge clang can be   
heard as the door unlocks. The guards pull it open, Batman and Gordon  
enter. 2 guards are stationed on the other side of this door as well   
take a step back as Batman charges past them. He continues down this   
hall now as the iron door creaks shut behind him. He passes cell afte  
cell until he comes to the very last one. Gordon has now quit trying   
keep up with him and just walks at his own pace. Two more guards stan  
at either side of the cell door. The plaque on the door reads "Name   
Unknown". The guard on the left looks at Batman, Batman gives him a n  
the guard pulls out a set of old fashioned skeleton keys and unlocks t  
door.   
  
  
INT. ARKHAM ASYLUM - JOKER'S CELL  
  
The room is dark save for one light hanging in the center of the room.  
The sound of pop goes the weasel plays, being cranked out of an old ti  
jack in the box. The camera focuses on the door as it creaks open. W  
the door is fully open we can only see the silhouette of Batman standi  
the doorway and at this same instant, pop goes the weasel stops and we  
hear the jack in the box jump open. He waits a moment before entering  
the door behind him shuts. We then hear the sound of the jack in the   
closing and the crank starting one more time. Batman looks around the  
room. The middle of the room is dimly lit but the corners are engulfe  
in darkness.   
At the very edge of the light, the JOKER sits, with his back to Batman  
We see mostly his green hair, only glimpses of his face, and those par  
we can see are blanketed by darkness. We see his white hands, slowly   
cranking the jack in the box, as he sits indian style on the floor.   
Batman stands right behind him and begins to speak. Taking short paus  
after ever sentence as if every word is being meticulously contemplate  
before he speaks it.  
  
BATMAN  
I came to talk to you. We've got a problem. The both   
us. For the first time in your life I need you to tell  
the truth. It's for your own good.   
  
He waits for a reply but doesn't get one.  
  
BATMAN  
Were you in Metropolis?  
  
The jack in the box pops open again. Jokers pushes it back in and sta  
cranking one more time.  
  
BATMAN  
Have you been out of the Asylum?  
  
More cranking.  
  
BATMAN  
I don't want to talk to you anymore than you want to ta  
me. But I need to know this. Listen to me. He's come  
kill you, Joker. Do you understand me? Now I need to   
know...  
  
The jack in the box pops open. The Joker reaches down to close it aga  
but this time Batman grabs him by the back of the neck and pulls him u  
off the floor and to his feet, spinning him around.   
  
BATMAN  
You're going to talk to me one way or the....  
  
Batman sees the Joker's face for the first time. His eyes light up in  
mixture of astonishment and anger. He takes his gloved hand and wipes  
across the Joker's face. The white skin wipes away. Batman releases   
Joker and looks at the makeup on his glove. He looks back up at the   
fake-Joker and grabs him by the collar in a rage.   
  
BATMAN  
Where is he?!?!  
  
FAKE-JOKER  
Please! Oh God...I....  
  
BATMAN  
Do you have any idea what you've done? What you have   
unleashed?? Who are you??  
  
FAKE-JOKER  
Leave me alone!!  
  
BATMAN  
Let's see who you are.  
  
Batman puts his whole gloved hand over the man's face and violently wi  
the makeup off.  
  
FAKE-JOKER  
Get off me!! Somebody get him off me!!  
  
The cell door crashes open, Gordon charges in followed by one of the   
guards.  
  
GORDON  
Batman! No! Stop! That's enough! You can't treat hi  
this way. Not while he's in here. Don't hurt him...  
  
BATMAN  
Fine with me. It's your mess anyway.  
  
Batman grabs the man by his hair and pushes his face toward Gordon.   
Gordon gasps.  
  
GORDON  
My God. Officer Briggs?? What the hell is going on he  
  
FAKE-JOKER  
He....he offered me so much money....I couldn't...  
  
GORDON  
What have you done?  
  
Batman pushes him to the ground and just stands there staring at the   
Fake-Joker as he grovels on the floor.  
  
BATMAN  
I'm going. I have to find him.   
  
GORDON  
Alright. I'll continue this. I'll let you know if I f  
anything.   
  
BATMAN  
You won't find out anything from this slime.   
  
Batman charges out. Gordon looks at the Fake-Joker.  
  
GORDON  
Where is he you piece of shit?  
  
Then gives him a swift kick in the side.  
  
  
EXT. ARKHAM ASYLUM - ENTRANCE  
  
Batman storms out of the asylum and walks to the Batmobile. He opens   
door and isn't shocked for one second to see Superman sitting in the   
passenger seat, chair leaned back, feet propped on the dash.  
  
SUPERMAN  
Boo.  
  
Batman ignores him and slides into his seat.   
  
  
INT. BATMOBILE  
  
The door slams shut, Batman cranks the engine and the car rockets away  
  
SUPERMAN  
Wasn't there was he?  
  
BATMAN  
No.   
  
SUPERMAN  
What a shock. Still not a believer?  
  
BATMAN  
This isn't about believing your story. It's about find  
out the truth.   
  
SUPERMAN  
And my story is the truth.  
  
BATMAN  
It's also about catching him and bringing him to justic  
  
SUPERMAN  
Wow. Being preached justice by a masked vigilante. Ho  
the kettle doing?  
  
BATMAN  
What do you want?  
  
SUPERMAN  
Oh, nothing. Just checking in on my old friend.   
  
BATMAN  
Friend? Me and you...we were never friends. But now w  
not even allies. I warned you already, Clark. But the  
  
SUPERMAN  
Then what? Luthor? Give me a break. The world's alre  
better place and he's only been worm-food a couple of h  
  
BATMAN  
I asked you to leave Gotham. You didn't. I tried to t  
you to handle this the right way. You didn't. I'm no   
longer asking you anything. I'm telling you....get out  
my city. Don't make me kick you out of it.  
  
SUPERMAN  
HA! Kick me out of it? Are you dreaming?  
  
BATMAN  
I'm warning you for the final time. If I see you again  
I'll....  
  
Superman leans and sits up right now.  
  
SUPERMAN  
You'll what? What do you think you're going to do to m  
  
BATMAN  
Something you won't enjoy.  
  
SUPERMAN  
Like what?  
  
Batman looks down the road and up. The car is now back on the tree-  
covered country-road. Up ahead he sees a particular large, broken,   
jagged branch sticking out over the road and pointing directly at the   
car.  
  
BATMAN  
Something like this.  
  
Batman pulls what looks like a flashlight from his belt. Superman's e  
light up.  
  
BATMAN  
Don't forget that I know how to hurt you. And I'm one   
the few with the resources to do it.  
  
SUPERMAN  
You wouldn't dare.  
  
The light flicks on, a green beam shoots out of it and hits Superman i  
the chest. Superman goes into a immediate painful reaction. He tries  
reach for Batman but is too weak. Batman reaches down to the console   
between the seats to press a button. But before he pushes the button,  
his hand swipes across Superman's cape. Superman doesn't notice this   
he continues to grope at Batman. Batman pushes the button. The   
passenger seat ejects Superman up and out of the car so fast that he   
can't respond in time in his weakened condition.  
  
  
EXT. GOTHAM COUNTRY SIDE  
  
Superman flies into the air and is impaled on the broken branch. It g  
all the way through and sticks out of his back. The Batmobile continu  
to speed down the road as Superman screams out in pain. He grabs the   
branch with both hands and breaks it, causing himself to fall to the   
ground. He stands up and yanks the branch out of his body, screaming   
agony once again. He clutches at the wound and gives himself a moment  
heal before looking up for the Batmobile. His face turns from pain to  
anger before he fires straight up into the air.  
  
  
INT. BATMOBILE  
  
Batman keeps his eyes forward as the car continues to rocket away. We  
are now out of the thick part of the trees again. Suddenly he hears a  
high pitched sound, the sound a falling bomb might make. He looks up   
time to see a red and blue flash dive out of the sky and into the hood  
the Batmobile. The car stops immediately, a man sized hole left in th  
hood and part of the car buried into the dirt road. Batman unbuckles   
safety harness, but before he can exit, Superman's arm blasts through   
bullet proof glass on the driver's side and grabs him by the throat.   
is pulled violently out of the car. Superman holds him up and presses  
him up against the car.   
  
SUPERMAN  
I've had enough of your warnings. It's my turn. You k  
your ass out of my way, Batman. Or you'll be the next   
take a fall. You got me?  
  
BATMAN  
I got you.  
  
Superman doesn't see Batman's left hand reaching into his utility belt  
until it's too late. Batman's hand comes up with the kryptonite beam   
once again and shines it into Superman's face.  
  
SUPERMAN  
No!   
  
Superman stumbles backwards and Batman takes his chance to clock him w  
a right uppercut, knocking him to the ground.   
  
SUPERMAN  
You son of a bitch.  
  
BATMAN  
You think having all those superpowers makes you better  
me? I know everything about you. I know every single   
you got. But you don't know a thing about me. I've go  
dozens of tricks you've never even dreamed of. (Pause)  
do have the one thing I don't have though. A weakness.  
  
SUPERMAN  
(struggling) You have the biggest weakness of them all  
You're human.   
  
BATMAN  
Wrong. Being human is my biggest advantage.   
  
Batman puts the light away.  
  
BATMAN  
Now, get out of here. If we have to finish this we'll   
finish it later.   
  
Superman struggles back up to his feet. He walks right into Batman's   
face.   
  
SUPERMAN  
We'll finish it. (Leans in closer) I promise you that  
  
Then zooms into the sky and away. Batman watches him vanish into the   
before turning back to the car. He reaches in and grabs a handset rad  
Before he can speak, Alfred speaks to him.  
  
ALFRED  
Yes, Master Bruce?  
  
BATMAN  
Car trouble, Alfred.   
  
ALFRED  
I noticed. The Batwing is already on it's way, sir. S  
be there any minute now.  
  
BATMAN  
Thanks, Alfred.  
  
ALFRED  
Just doing my duty, sir.  
  
  
INT. BATCAVE  
  
The camera pans past a row of mannequins all outfitted in various Batm  
costumes. The original Robin outfit and then the standard one, two   
different Batgirl suits and 4 different colored Batman suits. We then  
see Bruce standing in front of a table, the mask pulled off and hangin  
down his back. Alfred walks up behind him and assists him in taking o  
the cape and cowl and setting them down. Bruce then pulls the gloves   
and throws them down next to the cape. He leaves the rest of the suit  
and makes his way toward the computer.   
  
ALFRED  
I'm afraid the damage to the car is quite severe, Maste  
Bruce. It will take some time to repair it. A new one  
would be less costly I believe.  
  
BRUCE WAYNE  
Don't worry about it for now. Just concentrate on gett  
the new suit. I'm going to need it.  
  
ALFRED  
Yes, sir. I'm afraid that we have little time to conti  
to add our latest modifications to the suit, therefore   
have already begun computer simulations to make sure it  
completely functional before we run a live test.   
  
BRUCE WAYNE  
That's fine. How's it looking?  
  
ALFRED  
Everything is fine so far, sir. I just wish we had mor  
time to complete work on the un-finished weaponry.  
  
BRUCE WAYNE  
We'll just have to make do with what we have.  
  
He taps a button and the computer loads the Joker file. The monitors   
light up with different photos and videos of the Joker. One monitor   
reads "Name: Unknown, Age: Unknown, Relatives: Unknown, Whereabouts:   
Unknown."  
  
ALFRED  
Will there be anything further  
  
BRUCE WAYNE  
No, that's it.  
  
ALFRED  
Any ideas, sir?  
  
BRUCE WAYNE  
None. Pretty much all known Joker lackeys are in jail.  
Only a couple are out there. Of course, Harley is one   
them. She's the one I have to find. Where she is, the  
Joker is. I just hope I find her before Clark does.  
  
Bruce stares at the grinning face of the Joker as Alfred turns and hea  
to the stairs that lead up to Wayne Manor.  
  
ALFRED  
I do hope you get some sleep, Master Bruce. You're goi  
need it.   
  
BRUCE WAYNE  
I will. I've had my fill of sunlight for one day.   
  
Bruce continues to stare at one particular picture of the Joker's   
laughing face.  
  
BRUCE WAYNE  
I really don't know him anymore than Clark does. How c  
two people hate so much without knowing each other?  
  
ALFRED  
I don't know, sir.   
  
Alfred vanishes up the stairs. Bruce continues to stare at the monito  
The monitor then fills the screen and the camera slowly zooms in on th  
Joker's smile. The smile fades into Bruce's flashbacks of the Joker's  
crimes. A montage of scenes follows. Scenes of him punching the Joke  
in the face, Joker shooting at him with his acid in the flower trick,   
etc. We then see flashes of dozens of faces, all of them murdered by   
Joker with his lethal laughing gas. The montage finally slows and   
settles down on one particular scene....  
  
  
INT. GORDON'S APARTMENT  
  
Gordon sits in a reclining chair, reading a paper. A knock is heard a  
the door.  
  
GORDON  
Barbara, could you get the door?  
  
BARBARA  
Sure, Dad.  
  
The young red-haired BARBARA GORDON walks into the room and heads to t  
door.  
  
GORDON  
Going out tonight?  
  
BARBARA  
No. Not tonight. I thought I would just...  
  
The door is kicked open before she can reach it. The Joker stands in   
doorway, flanked by two THUGS. He pulls a .38 out of his pocket and   
fires it into Barbara's stomach. The blast sends her backwards and do  
through a glass coffee table. Gordon jumps out of his seat.  
  
GORDON  
Barbara!!! No!!!!  
  
JOKER  
Boy, she's a real bleeder.  
  
Gordon charges at the Joker but the two thugs jump in the way. One   
punches him in the face, knocking him out cold. The two drag him out   
the room. Joker stands over the moaning girl. He pulls a camera out   
his coat and snaps a picture. He then leans down and begins to undo   
Barbara's blouse, exposing her bra.  
  
BARBARA  
Wh.....wha..why...are you...do..doing this?  
  
JOKER  
Because it's funny.  
  
  
INT. HOSPITAL ROOM  
  
We cut in a flash to Barbara's hospital room. Batman, Bullock and a   
Doctor stand over her. She lies unconcious in the bed.   
  
DOCTOR  
She's sleeping now. The bullet went through her spine.  
legs will most likely be completely useless I'm afraid.  
sorry, there was nothing we could do.  
  
The doctor waits for a reply but doesn't get one. Bullock nods at the  
door and the doctor leaves the room.   
  
BULLOCK  
The neighbor found her. She found her in a state   
of...um...of undress. The Commish was gone and...  
  
BATMAN  
Undress?  
  
BULLOCK  
They didn't tell you? He removed her clothing. AFTER   
shot her. We....we found a lens-cap. We believe that   
took some pictures. Of her. I'm sorry, I thought you   
  
BATMAN  
I didn't.   
  
BULLOCK  
He's a sick one.  
  
BATMAN  
Yes. Could you leave us for a moment?  
  
BULLOCK  
Yeah..um...I guess.  
  
Bullock turns and walks to the door. He turns back and glances at Bat  
one more time before exiting. After the door shuts, Batman takes his   
glove off and reaches down. He lightly touches Barbara's face with hi  
bare hand.  
  
BATMAN  
Barbara? Barbara, can you hear me? It's me. It's Bru  
  
Barbara's eyes flutter open.   
  
BARBARA  
Bruce?   
  
BATMAN  
I'm here.  
  
Her eyes tear up immediately and she tries to lean up to grab hold of   
Batman but can't. He reaches down to return the embrace. She rests h  
head on his massive shoulder and sobs.  
  
BARBARA  
Oh....God.. It was him. Bruce, he...he....  
  
She pulls away from him but holds on to his cape by both hands which   
helps prop her up.   
  
BARBARA  
He took him. He took my Dad, Bruce. He took my dad.   
God. He took him.   
  
BATMAN  
I'll find him. I'll bring him back.  
  
BARBARA  
Please. Bruce. He's gone too far. Please find him.   
when you find him you have to promise me one thing.  
  
BATMAN  
Anything.  
  
BARBARA  
Promise me...promise me that you'll kill that, that mon  
Please promise me. You've got to promise me that. He'  
sick man. He deserves to die for what he's done to me.  
what he's done to everybody. He NEEDS to die. Please.  
Promise me...Bruce...promise me.  
  
Batman looks her in the face as she struggles to maintain a grip on hi  
cape.  
  
BATMAN  
I.....I promise.  
  
  
INT. DARK EMPTY ROOM  
  
Another flash and we're in a dark room. In the middle of the room is   
cage. Inside this cage sits Jim Gordon. He is naked and he sits with  
his legs folded up to his chest, his arms resting on his knees and his  
face hidden. Scattered all around him are dozen of pictures of his nu  
daughter, blood still running from the wound in her stomach. From out  
the darkness, Batman emerges. He runs up to the cage and yanks the do  
open.   
  
BATMAN  
Jim? Jim? Are you okay? Jim?  
  
Gordon looks up at him, his face covered by tears.   
  
GORDON  
Oh God.  
  
Batman reaches in and helps Jim out of the cage.  
  
BATMAN  
It's alright, Jim. Come on.   
  
Jim sits on the floor, Batman kneeling in front of him. Batman remove  
his cape and drapes it around Gordon.  
  
GORDON  
Oh God. He shot my daughter. He shot her.  
  
BATMAN  
I know.  
  
GORDON  
Is...is she dead?  
  
BATMAN  
No.  
  
GORDON  
He, he showed me...pictures. He tried to drive me mad.  
  
BATMAN  
I know. It's alright now. You're going to be fine. T  
police are right behind me. I'll stay with you untill   
get here.  
  
Gordon's sobbing subsides and begins to turn to anger.  
  
GORDON  
No. No, you can't. I'll be fine. He just left. You   
to go after him. You have to catch him. You have to b  
him in.   
  
BATMAN  
I will.  
  
GORDON  
And don't lose it. I can tell where your head is. You  
bring him in by the book.   
  
BATMAN  
I'll do my best.  
  
GORDON  
By the book, Batman. We have to show him. We have to   
him that our way works.   
  
BATMAN  
If that's what you want.  
  
GORDON  
That's what I want.  
  
  
INT. HOSPITAL ROOM - DAY  
  
Flash back to Barbara's hospital room. Barbara sits in a wheelchair   
looking out the window, hands folded on her lap. Bruce Wayne stands a  
few feet behind her clutching a bouquet of flowers with both hands.   
  
BARBARA  
All these years, Bruce. I spent half of my life puttin  
that Batgirl suit and going out there and getting the h  
beat out of me. Then I'd come back home and have to li  
my own father about it. But I did it. I did it to hel  
you. To help all of you. Batman, Robin and Batgirl.   
three of us did some amazing things together.  
  
BRUCE WAYNE  
Yes we did.  
  
BARBARA  
At first I thought I was special. I mean, I knew who B  
was. My own dad, one of Batman's only friends, doesn't  
know who he really is. But I did. What a privilege th  
is. (Pause) But you know what? You always made me fe  
like shit about it. You always made me feel like the t  
wheel. Even the papers. It was always Batman and Robi  
Batman and Robin. What credit. I risked my life a tho  
times and never got anything for it. Of course, I neve  
asked for much either. Getting credit wouldn't matter   
long as I got respect. Just respect. Just YOUR respec  
That would've made me happy. But I never got it.  
  
BRUCE WAYNE  
Barbara, please. I never meant to...  
  
BARBARA  
Meant to what? Destroy me? Because that's what you di  
Sure, the Joker, he broke my body. But you. You broke  
everything else. My will, my spirit...my heart. I've   
asked you for one damn thing. I've respected you, I've  
trusted you and I've loved you, even though you've neve  
returned any of it...but I've never asked you for a dam  
thing. Last week was the first time. It was the one t  
that I needed more than anything. It was something tha  
to happen. And you promised me it would.  
  
BRUCE WAYNE  
I couldn't do it. Jim....he asked me...  
  
BARBARA  
You made a promise. You didn't keep it. As far as I'm  
concerned, it's over. The friendship we had....it's do  
I can no longer trust you, Bruce.   
  
BRUCE WAYNE  
Barbara, please. You've been through a lot. You're ov  
reacting.  
  
BARBARA  
Over-reacting? I'm never getting out of this chair, Br  
It's over. I never want to see you or talk to you ever  
again.   
  
BRUCE WAYNE  
Please...  
  
BARBARA  
Leave. Walk out that door and stay out of my life.  
  
BRUCE WAYNE  
Barbara, I care for you a great deal.   
  
BARBARA  
Sure you do. That's all you do. You care for me but y  
don't love me. You can't. You can't love anybody. Lo  
Dick. He loved you like you were his own father. But   
never told him you loved him back did you? I'm sure yo  
"cared" for him though. Look at him now. He left you   
he still hasn't come back. How many times have you tal  
to him in the past year?  
  
BRUCE WAYNE  
I've tried to...  
  
BARBARA  
I didn't think so. I talk to him every week. Every we  
Bruce. And we only talk about one thing every week. Y  
Do you know how bad he wants to pick up that phone and   
your voice on the other end?   
  
Barbara wheels her chair around and looks at Bruce for the first time.  
  
BARBARA  
You don't have a clue do you? The more I think about i  
the more I realize just how much you have in common wit  
Joker. He destroys people without hesitation. And so   
you. Dad, Dick, Me, Jason, Alfred, yourself. You've d  
it to all of us. It's time for to you move on and dest  
somebody else. So go.  
  
Bruce walks to the door and grips the handle.  
  
BRUCE WAYNE  
I'm sorry.   
  
He drops the flowers on the floor and walks out.  
  
  
INT. OLD DARK HOUSE - BASEMENT  
  
Another flash cut to SARAH GORDON, Jim's wife and fellow officer,   
creeping down a dark staircase to a dark basement, gun drawn and ready  
She reaches the basement and fumbles on the wall for a light switch.   
finds one and the lights flash on. The lights aren't very bright but   
they're bright enough for her to see 5 babies laying on the ground. T  
light wakes them up and they begin to sob.   
  
SARAH  
Oh my God.  
  
She looks around the room to make sure she is alone with the children.  
She holsters her weapon and pulls a hand-held radio out of her pocket.  
  
SARAH  
Jim!  
  
GORDON (ON RADIO)  
Here.  
  
SARAH  
I found them. They're alive.   
  
GORDON (ON RADIO)  
Thank God. On my way.  
  
SARAH  
Hurry.  
  
GORDON (ON RADIO)  
I will.  
  
She switches the radio off, puts it away, reaches down and picks up th  
baby that seems to be scared the most and cradles him.   
  
SARAH  
Shhh. It's okay now. I'm here.  
  
Camera zooms in on her face as she talks to the baby.   
  
JOKER  
Isn't this touching?  
  
Camera pans back to show the Joker press his gun to the back of her he  
Harley comes rushing down the stairs and stands in front of Sarah.  
  
HARLEY  
My babies! What have you done to my babies?! Get away  
'em!  
  
Sarah watches her pick up one of the babies and caress it in her arms.  
  
HARLEY  
Mommy's here, little one.  
  
Sarah watches Harley tickle the babies face before looking back down a  
the baby in her own arms.  
  
JOKER  
Put 'em up copper.  
  
Sarah slowly and gently places the baby back down before standing up   
straight and putting both hands in the air. Joker keeps the gun press  
against her skull the whole time.  
  
JOKER  
Poor kid. We'll probably have to send that one back fo  
replacement now that you touched it. I just hope the   
warranty is in effect. You did mail that little card b  
didn't you Har?  
  
HARLEY  
Sure thing, Mr J!  
  
SARAH  
You two are disgusting.  
  
JOKER  
Now, now.  
  
Fear begins to creep in on Sarah's face as Joker reaches around with h  
free hand and pulls Sarah's pistol from it's holster and tosses it asi  
  
SARAH  
Give yourself up, Joker. The entire force is on it's w  
over here. You'll never make it out of here.  
  
JOKER  
Give up? Why, this is my home. And I believe you're   
trespassing, officer.  
  
He cocks the hammer back.  
  
SARAH  
Don't do this.  
  
JOKER  
And why not?  
  
SARAH  
Don't make it any more personal than it already is.  
  
JOKER  
Personal?  
  
HARLEY  
You were the one that was trying to steal my babies you  
old witch!  
  
JOKER  
Yes, officer. You were trying to steal her babies!  
  
SARAH  
They're not yours.  
  
JOKER  
Oh, really? How about you take another look see?  
  
Sarah looks back up at the baby Harley is holding. Harley turns so sh  
can see the babies face. The baby is white except for it's huge red   
smile.  
  
JOKER  
It's got it's daddy's smile doesn't it!  
  
HARLEY  
Yeah. And his mother's skin complexion.  
  
SARAH  
NOOOO!! You monsters!  
  
JOKER  
Now, now..  
  
HARLEY  
Uh oh. Mr, J. I think it's dead!  
  
JOKER  
Well that's fine, snookums. We've got 4 more to play w  
  
HARLEY  
Oh yeah! That's right!  
  
She tosses the dead baby over her shoulder and picks up another one.  
  
JOKER  
Say goodnight, Gracie.  
  
HARLEY  
Goodnight!  
  
JOKER  
Not you.  
  
HARLEY  
Oh. Who then?  
  
He pulls the trigger and Sarah's head explodes. Blood landing on the   
remaining children and on Harley.  
  
HARLEY  
Oh. Her!  
  
JOKER  
Let's go.  
  
  
  
  
EXT. OLD DARK HOUSE  
  
Flash cut to Batman, Gordon , Bullock, Montoya and the Joker standing   
the house's porch. Joker with his hand's cuffed behind his back, Gord  
in front of him with his shaking pistol stuck in the Joker's face. The  
other three stand around them.   
  
BATMAN  
Don't do it, Jim.  
  
BULLOCK  
Listen to him, boss.  
  
GORDON  
I can't let him live. Not anymore.   
  
BULLOCK  
He's just a piece of trash.  
  
MONTOYA  
Please don't, sir.  
  
BATMAN  
He's not worth it.  
  
GORDON  
I have to.   
  
BATMAN  
No, you don't.  
  
GORDON  
Yes I do.  
  
BULLOCK  
Don't throw your career away. Think about this, Commis  
  
GORDON  
My wife. He killed her. My daughter. I don't care ab  
my career anymore.  
  
BATMAN  
I know. But please, listen to us.  
  
He cocks the hammer back.  
  
MONTOYA  
No! Jim, don't!  
  
GORDON  
My wife!  
  
BATMAN  
I know how you feel, Jim.  
  
GORDON  
No, you don't. You can't. First my daughter and now m  
wife.  
  
BATMAN  
He's stolen lives away from me as well, Jim.  
  
GORDON  
He can't do this anymore.  
  
BATMAN  
Think about Barbara. She needs you. If you do this, y  
end up in prison yourself. You'll be a killer just lik  
him. Don't throw your life away over him.  
  
GORDON  
I just want my wife back. I want my daughter to live a  
normal life.  
  
BATMAN  
Killing him won't fix that. Nothing will. I know exac  
what you're feeling. I go out every night and try to h  
my wounds by causing others. It never helps.  
  
GORDON  
He can't go on doing this. He's gone too far.  
  
BATMAN  
Yes, he has. So have I. We've all gone too far. But   
have to show him, Jim. We have to show him....that our  
works. We have to show him...  
  
Gordon's hand begins to shake more and more. Batman slowly reaches up  
places his hand over Jim's and lowers the gun down. Jim's head follow  
it down. He doubles over and begins to sob. Bullock and Montoya grab  
the Joker and drag him away. Batman puts a hand on Gordon's back.  
  
BATMAN  
Go home, Jim. Go to Barbara.  
  
  
EXT. RIGHT OUTSIDE A RUNDOWN WAREHOUSE - NIGHT  
  
Another flash and we see the Batmobile screeching to a halt in front o  
warehouse. ROBIN leaps out of the car before it's fully stopped and r  
toward the building. Batman steps out of the car. He stays by the ca  
and yells at Robin.  
  
BATMAN  
Robin! Wait!  
  
ROBIN  
My Mom is in there and the Joker could be with her! I   
have time to wait!  
  
BATMAN  
It could be a trap!  
  
ROBIN  
And she could be in trouble!  
  
Robin runs at full speed and reaches the building. Batman slams the d  
shut to the Batmobile. Robin opens the warehouse door and looks in.   
looks back at Batman.  
  
ROBIN  
She's here!  
  
BATMAN  
I'm coming, hold on.  
  
Robin doesn't listen and instead charges into the building.  
  
BATMAN  
Dammit. Robin!  
  
Batman takes a few steps toward the building and then the building   
explodes and collapses, knocking him on his back. Pieces of debris la  
all around him. After the initial fog of smoke and dust begins to cle  
away he pushes himself back up to his feet and sees the destruction   
before him. The building is completely leveled.  
  
BATMAN  
No. No! Robin!! Robin!!! Oh my God. Jason!!!! God  
not Jason.   
  
He runs to the wreckage and begins shifting through burning wood. The   
ends of his cape catching fire and burning off.  
  
BATMAN  
Jason! Where are you? Please God. Let him be alive.   
Jason!!   
  
Suddenly he spots something a few feet away. A piece of yellow cloth.  
He runs to it. He moves some smoldering wood away and sees the rest.   
Jason Todd, Robin, lying on his stomach. His uniform smoking and in   
tatters, his body a bloody mess. He turns him over on his back, looki  
for signs of life. He grabs the boy's wrist in a futile attempt to fi  
a pulse. He then slumps down beside him. He pulls Robin up and squee  
him tightly to his chest as tears begin to trickle out from under the   
mask.  
  
BATMAN  
Why didn't you listen to me? Why didn't you wait? Why  
Why...why....why didn't I stop you?  
  
He then stands up, cradling the boy in his arms. He looks up in the s  
and screams.  
  
BATMAN  
NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!  
  
  
EXT. WAYNE MANOR - FAMILY PLOT - DAY  
  
Another flash and we see Bruce and Alfred standing beside two freshly   
covered graves. One tombstone reads Sheila Todd and the other reads   
Jason Todd - A Good Soldier. A single dead spooky Sleepy Hollow tree   
stands near the graves. Alfred pats Bruce on his shoulder, Bruce turn  
to leave. Alfred follows him as Bruce walks with purpose back toward   
Wayne Manor.  
  
ALFRED  
Should I call Master Dick, sir?  
  
BRUCE WAYNE  
No. I'll handle this by myself. No help from now on.   
That's the way I want it.   
  
  
INT. BATCAVE  
  
A flash transition to Batman standing in front of the computer, holdin  
envelope. He opens it and pulls out a joker playing card. He flips i  
over and sees "B. Crime Alley. J."  
  
  
EXT. CRIME ALLEY - NIGHT  
  
We flash to Batman crouching on a roof-top overlooking Crime Alley.   
Batman hears footsteps behind him and spins around to find a familiar   
figure waiting.  
  
BATMAN  
Superman.  
  
Superman, in his normal state.  
  
SUPERMAN  
Hello, Bruce.  
  
BATMAN  
What are you doing here?  
  
SUPERMAN  
Alfred asked me to stop by.  
  
BATMAN  
Alfred?  
  
SUPERMAN  
He tried to call Dick even after you told him not to.   
couldn't find him so he tried me and he lucked out.  
  
BATMAN  
Why?  
  
SUPERMAN  
Because he's scared of what you might do. This isn't t  
way things work. This isn't the way you work. You kno  
that.   
  
BATMAN  
Things are different now.   
  
SUPERMAN  
I've also talked to Gordon. I told him you were planni  
kill the Joker. He approves of my being here.   
  
BATMAN  
So?  
  
SUPERMAN  
I'm here to talk sense into you. But if that doesn't w  
have been authorized to stop you. Any means neccessary  
  
BATMAN  
Why? What does it matter? It's just the Joker.  
  
SUPERMAN  
The fact of the matter is that if you kill him, you bec  
the criminal. Don't tarnish everything you've built fo  
yourself, Bruce.  
  
BATMAN  
If I let him go unpunished then everything I built was   
lie.   
  
SUPERMAN  
I don't know everything. Alfred didn't have time to fi  
in but he did tell me about Jason. Jason was the new R  
wasn't he?  
  
Batman turns back toward the alley.  
  
BATMAN  
Yes.  
  
SUPERMAN  
I'm sorry to hear that. He seemed like a good kid.  
  
BATMAN  
He was. Jason was the best and the Joker murdered him.  
was horrible. And even more horrible than having to pi  
his body out of that wreckage was having to hide all th  
evidence of what he was so nobody would find out my own  
pathetic secrets. I buried him and his mother on my ow  
property. I've kept it secret from everyone. Jason's   
living overseas I say. I hate myself more than I hated  
Joker that day. I still do.  
  
SUPERMAN  
You have proof that he did it?  
  
BATMAN  
No, not really. Nothing that would stand up in court.   
I know and that's all that matters. He was blackmailin  
Jason's mother. Jason never really even knew his mom.   
never really knew him, she had to give him up when she   
pregnant. She had no idea he was Robin. Joker didn't   
have a clue who he was blackmailing. From what I can   
figure, after she did what he wanted, he tied her up an  
a bomb next to her. We found her. Robin ran in to sav  
mother he barely knew out of nothing but blind uncondit  
love and then he was gone. And now I have to see that   
building exploding in my mind every second of every dam  
day.  
  
SUPERMAN  
I'm sorry for your loss, Bruce. But don't do anything   
stupid. You can't put your personal vengeance above th  
you've sworn to uphold.  
  
BATMAN  
Spare me your boy scout sentimentalities, Clark.   
  
SUPERMAN  
Listen to me...  
  
Batman spots something.  
  
BATMAN  
Wait. He's here. He's down in the alley, waiting.  
  
SUPERMAN  
Don't go down there, Bruce. You know it's a trap.  
  
BATMAN  
I have to. I owe Jason that much. You stay here.   
  
SUPERMAN  
If you want. But if things get out of control, I'm com  
down.  
  
BATMAN  
Stay here.  
  
  
EXT. CRIME ALLEY - NIGHT  
  
Flash to the middle of Crime Alley. Batman stands a few feet in front  
the Joker.  
  
BATMAN  
One last chance. Return to Arkham and turn yourself in  
  
JOKER  
What if I don't? What are you going to do, get your li  
assistant to beat me up?  
  
He laughs as Batman stares at him in disgust.  
  
JOKER  
Listen, Bats, I had no idea that birdbrain was going to  
into that building and go boom. I didn't plan it. But  
I heard what happened through the old grapevine I reall  
felt bad for the poor boy. But I'd loved to have seen   
face when you found what was left of the brat. Set you  
the deep end, didn't it? Or, oh, oh, wait, maybe...jus  
maybe...you're glad to be rid of the little boy always   
tugging at your cape?  
  
BATMAN  
You always know exactly the wrong thing to say don't yo  
  
JOKER  
I AM a special one.   
  
BATMAN  
But I do thank you for making this much easier on me.   
  
JOKER  
Well then, let me make it a little harder on you.  
  
The Joker taps his cane on the ground two times and 4 GOONS run out fr  
behind the dumpsters in the alley.   
  
JOKER  
Get him boys.   
  
One goon has a gun. Before he can level and fire at Batman, a bataran  
has knocked the gun away. Two goons run up and Batman knocks both of   
them back with one roundhouse kick. The fourth comes from behind and   
jumps on his back. He keeps Batman occupied long enough for the other  
three to join in on the attack. They punch and kick at Batman until h  
falls to his knees. Joker walks up and watches it.   
  
JOKER  
Sorry Bat-ham. Just wanted to rub it in a little bit.   
let these boys show you a good time. I've got other pl  
Sorry to rush but I simply MUST take my leave.   
  
A car pulls up at the end of the alley and out hops Harley Quinn. She  
whistles and Joker turns to wave to her.  
  
JOKER  
Oh...toodles! My ride has arrived, Batman. Goodbye fo  
now.  
  
Joker walks to the car as the beating continues. He and Harley get in  
and pull away. The 4 goons continue to kick away at Batman. After a   
minute he begins to power his way back up to his feet. It seems the   
kicks have stopped having an effect. He stands up-right with the goon  
still on his back and the other three punching and kicking at him. He  
swings forward and uses the goon on his back to knock down the other   
three. All four land in a pile on the ground. Batman then goes on th  
offensive. He picks one up by the hair and slams him head first into   
brick wall. Another gets up and charges him. Batman kicks him betwee  
the legs and stops him cold. He then grabs him by his shirt and tosse  
him into the dumpster. The other two run at him at the same time. Th  
one ofn the left swings but Batman catches the fist. The one on the   
right does the same and Batman catches his fist as well. He twists wi  
all his strength and both men's shoulder's crack. They scream out in   
pain as their shoulders seperate. He then grabs them and knocks their  
heads together. They both fall to the ground. He turns and heads tow  
the entrance of the alley but Superman drops from the sky and lands ri  
in front of him. Batman shows no emotion as he sees what Superman has  
done. Under one arm struggles Harley Quinn, the other arm holds the   
Joker.  
  
JOKER  
This isn't funny! Let me down!  
  
HARLEY  
Yeah! Let us down you...you...spandex wearing...supert  
  
SUPERMAN  
I hope this isn't a mistake.  
  
He drops the Joker to the ground. Joker stands up and brushes himself  
off.  
  
JOKER  
You're going to hear from my lawyer!  
  
HARLEY  
Yeah! And he's a really good lawyer too!  
  
Superman reaches up and pushes Joker hard in the back, knocking him al  
the way into Batman. Batman grabs him by the collar and glares at him  
  
JOKER  
Uh-oh.  
  
SUPERMAN  
He's yours, Batman. Do with him what you want. But pl  
make the right choice.   
  
Joker looks at Batman's face and swallows hard.  
  
JOKER  
That stuff I was saying before...I...I was just joking.  
Joking. You know me! Don't take it so personal.   
Besides...blowing up birdbra...uh...Robin. Blowing Rob  
up, it was a mistake. I didn't know he would be in the  
It was an accident. Cross my heart, hope you die. HA H  
  
HARLEY  
Ha!  
  
BATMAN  
You make me sick. I should kill you.  
  
JOKER  
If you kill me, what'll you have to occupy your time?  
  
BATMAN  
The memories of killing you.  
  
Joker's smile vanishes.  
  
JOKER  
Good answer.  
  
SUPERMAN  
What's it going to be, Batman?  
  
Batman stares at the Joker's face a moment, then tosses him back to   
Superman.   
  
BATMAN  
You take him. Turn him in.  
  
He turns away.   
  
SUPERMAN  
You made the right decision.   
  
BATMAN  
I hope so.  
  
Batman pulls the grapple gun from his belt and fires it upwards. He t  
flies upwards, back to the rooftop. He stands on the roof and watches  
Superman fly away, Harley and Joker's legs kicking around his back. H  
waits until he can no longer see them and slumps to the ground.   
  
BATMAN  
I'm sorry, Jason. I'm so sorry.  
  
  
INT. WAYNE MANOR - BEDROOM - EVENING  
  
(Flashbacks end) Bruce wakes from his nightmares with a jolt and sits  
in his bed. He regains his senses and looks around the room. He   
realizes where he is and puts his face in his hands. He looks back up  
a nearby window. He sees the sun is going down so he pulls himself ou  
of the bed and gets ready to go to work.   
  
  
INT. WAYNE MANOR - HALLWAY  
  
Bruce walks out of his bedroom in a robe and is greeted by Alfred,   
carrying a tray loaded with food and drink.   
  
ALFRED  
I was just on my way to wake you, sir. Your dinner is   
ready.  
  
BRUCE WAYNE  
Thank you, Alfred, but I don't have time to eat.   
  
ALFRED  
You should really eat first. You may need your strengt  
  
BRUCE WAYNE  
I have to get going. I have to find him.  
  
ALFRED  
Very well. Shall I prep the Batwing?  
  
BRUCE WAYNE  
No. I'll just use the old car.   
  
ALFRED  
Yes, sir.   
  
BRUCE WAYNE  
Do you ever actually eat or sleep yourself?  
  
ALFRED  
Who do you think eats everything you pass up?  
  
The scene fades away into a 2 minute montage of Batman prowling the   
streets of Gotham in a different Batmobile. We see him showing variou  
thugs a picture of the Joker and interrogating them. He roughs some o  
them up. But finds no answers.  
  
  
EXT. BOBBY'S JOINT - NIGHT  
  
Bobby's Joint is one of the oldest and dirtiest hangouts in Gotham. T  
Batmobile screeches to a halt directly in front of it. Batman steps o  
and immediately notices the windows are broken and the front door is   
kicked in. He walks inside.  
  
  
INT. BOBBY'S JOINT  
  
Batman looks around the room. The room is completely destroyed. The   
customers and workers alike are all sprawled out on the floor. Some   
dead, some moaning in pain. Batman sees a WAITRESS on the floor. Her  
nose broken. She reaches up and pulls at his cape. He leans down to   
her.   
  
BATMAN  
What happened here?  
  
WAITRESS  
It....it was Superman. He...kept asking...asking for t  
Joker.   
  
BATMAN  
Did anybody tell him anything?  
  
WAITRESS  
No. Nobody here knows the Joker. He's too high up for  
place like this.   
  
BATMAN  
I'll call for help. Hang on.  
  
WAITRESS  
Thanks. I don't suppose you could fix me a drink?  
  
Batman turns and heads to the exit as the Waitress lays back down.  
  
  
INT. BATMOBILE 2  
  
Batman enters the car and closes the door behind him. He presses a   
button on the roof.  
  
BATMAN  
Alfred?  
  
ALFRED  
Sir?  
  
BATMAN  
You have my location?  
  
ALFRED  
Of course, sir.  
  
BATMAN  
Call the police and get them out here right away.  
  
ALFRED  
Right. By the way, someone wishes to speak to you.  
  
BATMAN  
Who?  
  
ALFRED  
On the computer, sir.  
  
A look of recognition flashes across Batman's face.  
  
BATMAN  
Alright. Patch it through.  
  
He taps a few more buttons and a small computer screen pops up on the   
dashboard. He speaks and the computer types what he says almost   
immediately and we see it flash across the monitor.   
  
BATMAN  
Oracle?  
  
THE ORACLE  
Yes.  
  
The Oracle's words appear on the monitor as well, but the computer als  
reads the words out loud in a soft, robotic-like feminine voice.  
  
BATMAN  
You have something for me?  
  
THE ORACLE  
Yes.   
  
BATMAN  
The Joker?  
  
THE ORACLE  
No. I have tried, like you. I've found nothing, like   
  
BATMAN  
What is it then?  
  
THE ORACLE  
While I can't help you with your search, I CAN tell you  
you are not the only one searching. Someone is searchi  
for you.  
  
BATMAN  
Superman?  
  
Cut to a closeup shot of a woman's hands typing away at a keyboard.   
  
THE ORACLE  
No. Someone else. A woman. She is trying to find you  
From what I have seen, she intends to find you tonight.  
  
BATMAN  
Who is it?  
  
Cut back to Batman.  
  
BATMAN  
What does she want?  
  
THE ORACLE  
I can't be certain but I believe she wishes to help you  
believe she has information for you.  
  
BATMAN  
What kind of information?  
  
THE ORACLE  
I don't know.  
  
BATMAN  
Anything else?  
  
THE ORACLE  
Just a question.  
  
BATMAN  
What?  
  
THE ORACLE  
Do you think you can handle them both alone?  
  
BATMAN  
I don't know.  
  
THE ORACLE  
He's ready to listen, if you ask.  
  
BATMAN  
Who is?   
  
The monitor stops typing and reads "connection terminated". Batman   
watches the monitor lower back into the dash. The sounds of sirens ca  
be heard in the background. He looks up to see the flashing lights   
heading his way. He turns the car on and speeds away.  
  
  
INT. COMPUTER OFFICE  
  
We open on a shot of the monitor. The monitor shows the end of the   
Batman/Oracle conversation. A woman's hand reaches up and switches th  
monitor off. The camera follows her away from the monitor and down.   
hand goes down and grips the wheel of a wheelchair. The chair rolls b  
from the computer and the camera pans out to reveal Barbara Gordon in   
massive computer room. She wheels out of the room and the door closes  
behind her.  
  
  
EXT. KITTY KAT CLUB - NIGHT  
  
The Batmobile pulls up in front of the Kitty Kat Strip club.   
  
CUT TO:  
  
  
INT. KITTY KAT CLUB  
  
The interior is your average strip club. Driving techno music plays,   
women dance, men stare and drink. Batman enters through the main door  
and a huge BOUNCER steps in his way, putting a hand on his chest to st  
him. The whole club comes to a dead stop and watches.  
  
BOUNCER  
What do you want?  
  
BATMAN  
Move.  
  
BOUNCER  
We don't need your kind around here.  
  
BATMAN  
Out of the way.  
  
BOUNCER  
We don't want any trouble, so take a hike.  
  
BATMAN  
I'm not here to cause trouble.  
  
BOUNCER  
Good. Then turn around and walk right back out.  
  
BATMAN  
Either you let me pass or you breath through a tube for  
rest of your life. Which is it?  
  
The bouncer pulls his hand back and puts his hands on his hips, blocki  
Batman's way.  
  
BOUNCER  
That costume doesn't scare me, freak.  
  
BATMAN  
Have it your way.  
  
In a split second, Batman's hand strikes out and jams into the bouncer  
neck. The bouncer immediately clutches at his throat. Batman grabs h  
by his collar and tosses him out the door, to the sidewalk. He walks   
Everyone focuses on Batman as he walks through. He reaches the back o  
the club and enters a door marked private and heads up a flight of   
stairs.  
  
  
INT. KITTY KAT CLUB - SELINA KYLE'S APARTMENT  
  
Batman reaches the top and enters the apartmen. The apartment is very  
feminine and lots of cat items decorate the room. Everything looks   
classic. The apartment looks like it fell right out of the 40's. A   
Siamese cat walks up and rubs on Batman's leg.  
  
BATMAN  
Hello, Cleo.  
  
SELINA  
Hello yourself.  
  
Batman looks up to find SELINA KYLE standing outside the bathroom door  
a 40's style bathrobe, drying her long black hair with a towel.   
  
SELINA  
Never expected to see you in a place like this.   
  
BATMAN  
Never expected to see you in one either.  
  
SELINA  
You always wanted me to go straight.  
  
BATMAN  
Yes. I know. Don't know if this is very straight.  
  
SELINA  
Better than getting chased around by you every night.  
  
BATMAN  
You lost a bouncer. You could've at least put my name   
the list.  
  
SELINA  
Why? I thought you always used the window.  
  
BATMAN  
I will now.  
  
SELINA  
So is this business or personal?   
  
BATMAN  
Business.  
  
SELINA  
Of course. It's always business with you isn't it? Ev  
when it gets personal it's still business.  
  
She throws her towel away.  
  
BATMAN  
The Joker.  
  
SELINA  
What about him?  
  
BATMAN  
Have you seen him?  
  
SELINA  
No. Of course not. Why would I see him?  
  
BATMAN  
You've worked with him in the past.  
  
SELINA  
Yeah, in the past. If I was still running with guys li  
the Joker I wouldn't be the owner of a second rate stri  
club. And you'd probably be dead. I do know who you a  
under that mask now you know.  
  
BATMAN  
Yes, I know. It was a long shot. Maybe you overheard   
something somewhere. I've looked everywhere.  
  
She moves to a bar and pours herself a drink.  
  
SELINA  
This Superman business. It's true?  
  
BATMAN  
Yes  
  
SELINA  
What's his deal?  
  
BATMAN  
He's here to kill the Joker.  
  
SELINA  
Why?  
  
BATMAN  
Long story.  
  
SELINA  
And you're trying to find Joker before he can?  
  
BATMAN  
Yes.   
  
She gulps down her drink, sets it down and moves closer to Batman.  
  
SELINA  
I can't help you, Bruce. If I hear anything I'll let y  
know.   
  
BATMAN  
Thank you.  
  
She stares at him a moment.  
  
SELINA  
I can't wait here forever, you know.  
  
BATMAN  
I know.  
  
She runs her hand down his face.  
  
SELINA  
I keep waiting and hoping that you'll finally give all   
up, get rid of the mask, settle down and make a go of a  
normal life. Just the two of us. (Pause) I've taken   
my mask, it's only fair that you take off yours.  
  
BATMAN  
I'd like to.  
  
SELINA  
Then why don't you take it off right now?  
  
BATMAN  
It's not time.  
  
SELINA  
When will it be?  
  
BATMAN  
I don't know.  
  
She turns and walks away from him. She goes to a window and looks out  
  
SELINA  
Well, whenever it is, you know where to find me.  
  
BATMAN  
I tried to tell you not to wait on me.  
  
SELINA  
I know. But I did. And I guess I might as well ride i  
at this point. Just don't go out there and get yoursel  
killed. I'm not waiting all this time just so I can ma  
corpse.  
  
BATMAN  
I have to go.  
  
SELINA  
I know. You're being paged.  
  
She points out the window, the Batsignal is shining across the sky. S  
turns around to see the door closing.   
  
  
EXT. POLICE HQ - ROOF - NIGHT  
  
Open on the side of the signal as Batman's gloved hand reaches up and   
switches it off. He looks around but doesn't see anyone. He walks   
around the signal and around the entrance to the building and spots a   
figure sitting on the ledge at the far end of the building. He quietl  
walks over to the figure.  
  
HARLEY  
Finally made it huh?  
  
BATMAN  
Yes.  
  
Harley stands up and turns toward him. She has been crying.  
  
HARLEY  
Didn't expect ME did you?  
  
BATMAN  
How'd you get up here?  
  
HARLEY  
Come on. Give a girl a little credit. The cops ain't   
got their paws on me before have they?  
  
BATMAN  
No.  
  
HARLEY  
(She looks him in the eye for a moment before speaking)  
it true?  
  
BATMAN  
What?  
  
HARLEY  
Superman.  
  
BATMAN  
Yes.   
  
HARLEY  
(Kicking the gravel in anger) I thought so. I knew it  
a bad move. I tried to talk him out of it. I really d  
But you know how he is.  
  
BATMAN  
I know.  
  
HARLEY  
I didn't want to do it. Honest.  
  
BATMAN  
But you did.  
  
HARLEY  
I know. Believe me I know. You don't have to preach t  
about it. Superman is here to kill me too ya know? I   
what a mistake it was.  
  
BATMAN  
Why did you come here?  
  
HARLEY  
Well...this sounds crazy...yeah, yeah, even for me. Bu  
came for your help.  
  
BATMAN  
My help?  
  
HARLEY  
I've been trying to talk to him, Batman. Really I have  
I've told him that we should leave. I told him we shou  
turn ourselves in even. But he won't listen. I've   
tried.... He's a little, you know, insane I guess.   
  
BATMAN  
Really?   
  
HARLEY  
He think's he can handle it on his own. But we both kn  
can't. Not against Superman. He's going to get himsel  
killed and he's going to take me with him.  
  
BATMAN  
If you don't want to die then don't go back to him.  
  
HARLEY  
I can't do that. He needs me.  
  
BATMAN  
I can't do anything to help him if I don't know where h  
  
HARLEY  
I know.  
  
She pulls out an envelope and hands it to him. He opens it and pulls   
a ticket that reads "One Free Pass to the Gotham Carnival and Amusemen  
Park."  
  
HARLEY  
He's planning on doing something there tomorrow night.  
  
BATMAN  
Tomorrow night?  
  
HARLEY  
Yeah.  
  
BATMAN  
What?  
  
HARLEY  
I'm not sure. Gas maybe. Poison food or something. I  
don't know. I'm just the henchgirl.  
  
BATMAN  
Alright. You're doing the right thing, Harley. (Pause  
he puts the envelope away) My first priority is to stop  
whatever he's planning. I'll save the Joker if I can b  
that's up to you.  
  
HARLEY  
What do you mean?  
  
BATMAN  
You go downstairs right now and turn yourself in and I'  
everything I can to save him. If you don't...I'll let   
Superman have him.   
  
HARLEY  
That's not fair!  
  
BATMAN  
That's the deal. The only deal I have to offer. Take   
leave it.  
  
HARLEY  
Argh. Fine. I'll turn myself in.  
  
BATMAN  
Do I have your word?  
  
HARLEY  
Yes! Whatever it takes, I'll do it, believe me.  
  
BATMAN  
You made the right choice.   
  
Batman pulls another rope free.   
  
HARLEY  
Just hurry.  
  
BATMAN  
This better not be a trick or I'll make sure whatever   
happens to Joker happens to you too.  
  
HARLEY  
Deal.  
  
Batman fires the rope. He looks back at Harley and nods.  
  
HARLEY  
Bye, Bats.  
  
He swings away and vanishes into the night. Harley walks closer to th  
edge and looks around for him.  
  
HARLEY  
How does he do that? Oh well. I guess the fun's over.  
  
SUPERMAN  
The fun...is just begining.  
  
Harley spins around to see Superman standing behind her.  
  
HARLEY  
Oh no. Please...  
  
SUPERMAN  
Sorry I'm late. Looks like I missed out on all the fun  
  
HARLEY  
I didn't want to do it Superman. I didn't...  
  
SUPERMAN  
But you did.  
  
He grabs her by her jester's cap and pulls her off the ground.  
  
HARLEY  
Oh God...  
  
SUPERMAN  
What did you tell him?  
  
HARLEY  
Tell who?  
  
He slaps her hard across the face.  
  
SUPERMAN  
Batman.  
  
HARLEY  
I didn't tell 'em nothing!  
  
SUPERMAN  
Then tell me.  
  
HARLEY  
Tell you what?  
  
SUPERMAN  
Where's the Joker?  
  
HARLEY  
Joker? Eh, Joker who?  
  
SUPERMAN  
Stupid bitch.  
  
He moves forward and hangs her over the edge of the building.  
  
HARLEY  
Oh God. Please don't!  
  
SUPERMAN  
Then tell me where he is.  
  
HARLEY  
Bite me you loser!  
  
Superman swings her over his head and tosses her across to the other s  
of the gravel rooftop. She slides a few feet through the gravel and   
nearly slides off the roof but stops just in time. Before she can get  
Superman is standing over her.  
  
SUPERMAN  
Did that hurt?  
  
HARLEY  
Not one bit.  
  
SUPERMAN  
Does this?  
  
He kicks her in her side. Blood shoots out of her mouth.  
  
HARLEY  
You....asshole.  
  
SUPERMAN  
Looks like you got some broken ribs there, Harley.   
Punctured lung too. Better get you to a hospital. Tel  
what I want to know and I'll take you.  
  
HARLEY  
Yeah right.  
  
SUPERMAN  
Look, I don't want to kill you Harley. I just want you  
boss.  
  
HARLEY  
I don't have a boss.  
  
SUPERMAN  
Make it easy on yourself.  
  
HARLEY  
You're going to kill me anyway. What does it matter?  
  
SUPERMAN  
Point taken.   
  
He lifts her up and holds her in the air by her throat.  
  
SUPERMAN  
Where is he?  
  
HARLEY  
When Batman finds out about this he's gonna....  
  
SUPERMAN  
Gonna what?  
  
HARLEY  
Kick your ass.  
  
SUPERMAN  
No he's not. He's going to die just like you.  
  
He throws her back first through the gigantic glass bulb of the   
batsignal. She lays inside the signal, shards of glass stuck in her   
body, a barely breathing, barely living bloody mess.  
  
SUPERMAN  
One last chance.  
  
HARLEY  
Fffuuuuddgee you.  
  
Superman punches her full force in the face.  
  
  
INT. GORDON'S APARTMENT  
  
Gordon sits in his normal chair, watching television. Barbara sits   
across the room, reading. Someone knocks twice. Barbara puts her boo  
down and begins to wheel out of the room.  
  
GORDON  
Uh oh. Expecting company?  
  
BARBARA  
No. It's for you.  
  
GORDON  
How do you know?  
  
BARBARA  
Someone just knocked on the window.  
  
Barbara wheels out as Gordon turns off the television. He walks to th  
window and opens it. He leans out the window to see Batman standing o  
the fire-escape, looking down at the street below.  
  
BATMAN  
I found him.  
  
GORDON  
Where?  
  
BATMAN  
He's planning something. Tomorrow night at the carniva  
  
GORDON  
Jesus. I'll go call it in.  
  
BATMAN  
No. Don't tell anybody about this.   
  
GORDON  
What? Are you crazy?   
  
BATMAN  
Let me handle it alone.  
  
GORDON  
Why?  
  
BATMAN  
Because if we go in there with a swat team and an army   
police it's going to get noticed. Which means Superman  
find out and cause an even bigger mess.  
  
Gordon thinks for a second.  
  
GORDON  
I see your point. But how do we know that Superman doe  
know already?  
  
BATMAN  
We just hope he doesn't.  
  
GORDON  
I don't know. How did you find out about this?  
  
BATMAN  
Harley told me.  
  
GORDON  
Harley?  
  
BATMAN  
She flashed the signal. She told me all about it on to  
police headquarters. She's gonna turn herself in.  
  
GORDON  
You trust her? This could be a trap.  
  
BATMAN  
Don't have a choice. It's the only thing I got. I do   
believe her, I think. She's scared out of her mind.  
  
GORDON  
I didn't know she had a mind to be scared out of. (Pau  
So you want to handle this alone?  
  
BATMAN  
Yes. I think it's for the better.  
  
GORDON  
It could go bad.  
  
BATMAN  
It could. I was going to try to hide it from you too b  
changed my mind.  
  
GORDON  
Great. Put the blood on both of our hands. (Thinks fo  
moment) All right. We'll do it your way. I've truste  
this long, I might as well go a little farther. Gotta   
  
BATMAN  
Not yet. I have to figure out a way to distract Superm  
Get him out of town.   
  
GORDON  
Like you said before, if he sees a bunch of us cops hea  
somewhere he's going to go after it.   
  
BATMAN  
No. He won't do that. He won't just follow the police  
knows that I wouldn't miss out on the Joker. He'd only  
follow if he knew I was there as well. (Another moment  
thinking) I'll think of something. If I need you, I'l  
you know.   
  
Barbara wheels up beside Gordon, holding the phone.  
  
BARBARA  
Phone, Dad. It's Harvey.  
  
GORDON  
I guess Harley turned herself in like you said.  
  
He grabs the phone.  
  
GORDON  
What's up, Harv?  
  
Batman looks up for the first time to see Barbara, she returns the loo  
Batman looks away first, turning his eyes to Gordon as he speaks on th  
phone. After this, Barbara wheels away.  
  
GORDON  
How is she?....Alright...I see....Goodbye.  
  
He puts the phone down.  
  
GORDON  
Harley didn't turn herself in.  
  
BATMAN  
Dammit. I should've known better than to...  
  
GORDON  
She's dead.  
  
BATMAN  
Dead?  
  
GORDON  
A real mess. Got put right through the Batsignal itsel  
Care to take a wild guess on the guilty party?  
  
BATMAN  
Not really.   
  
GORDON  
You think he got it out of her?  
  
BATMAN  
Harley? No.   
  
GORDON  
Unless it's a trap. What if they're just trying to get  
two of you in the same place?  
  
BATMAN  
The thought occured to me.  
  
GORDON  
Maybe there's no plan to do anything at all at the carn  
They just want to get you two together and watch you te  
each other apart.  
  
BATMAN  
It could be. But you didn't see her. You didn't see t  
fear in her eyes. She's a lunatic, not an actress. I   
believe what she was telling me.  
  
GORDON  
Maybe SHE believed it. Whatever the Joker tells her sh  
believes.  
  
BATMAN  
That's just it. The Joker didn't tell her what he was   
planning.   
  
GORDON  
I don't know. I really don't. Just be careful and kee  
eye out. I'll have the force on standby. You need bac  
just send the word.   
  
BATMAN  
(somber) Maybe I should let you handle it. I screwed   
up already, Jim. (pause) She was just a girl.  
  
GORDON  
She was a killer herself, you know that.  
  
BATMAN  
She wasn't a killer. She's just another one of Joker's  
victims. Maybe another of mine. Tonight was the first  
I ever saw her where she almost seemed sane again. She  
tried to help me and she got killed for it.  
  
GORDON  
It's not your fault what Superman has become.   
  
BATMAN  
I'm not so sure about that.  
  
The phone rings again. Gordon answers.  
  
GORDON  
Hello. Yeah. Yeah. Sure. I'll take care of it in th  
morning. Alright.   
  
He hangs up and looks back out the window, but Batman is gone.  
  
BARBARA  
Gone?  
  
GORDON  
Yes. Were you listening?  
  
BARBARA  
Yeah. He's burning out, Dad.  
  
GORDON  
I know.   
  
  
EXT. WAYNE MANOR - DAYTIME  
  
The sun shines brightly over stately Wayne Manor.  
  
  
INT. WAYNE MANOR - BEDROOM  
  
The scene opens with a scene of Alfred peeking in the door to Bruce's   
bedroom. Bruce is sleeping. Alfred slowly closes the door and walks   
down the hall.   
  
  
INT. WAYNE MANOR - GARAGE  
  
Alfred sits down in his car and starts the engine. The garage door op  
and he pulls out.  
  
  
EXT. GOTHAM CITY  
  
Alfred drives through Gotham until he finds a spot on the sidewalk to   
park.  
  
  
INT. LOFT APARTMENT  
  
Alfred walks up a set of stairs and enters a large loft apartment,   
obviously decorated by a bachelor, without knocking. He walks through  
small kitchen area, a small living area and a even smaller bed area un  
he reaches a very large dojo room decorated with weapons and training   
equipment galore. A man stands in the dojo punching and kicking away   
a punching bag. Alfred clears his throat to gain the man's attention.  
Dick spins around to see him.  
  
DICK GRAYSON  
Alfred? What are you doing here?  
  
ALFRED  
Hello, Master Dick.  
  
DICK GRAYSON  
I really wish you would stop calling me that, Alfred.  
  
ALFRED  
Sorry. Old habits die hard.  
  
DICK GRAYSON  
Yes, they do.  
  
ALFRED  
I talked to Barbara. She told me about your moving bac  
Gotham.  
  
DICK GRAYSON  
Did she?  
  
ALFRED  
What brings you back here of all places?  
  
DICK GRAYSON  
I don't know. It's home, I guess.  
  
ALFRED  
How was Detroit?  
  
Dick thinks about his answer while pulling off his punching gloves.  
  
DICK GRAYSON  
Different.   
  
He throws the gloves aside.  
  
DICK GRAYSON  
How's things here?  
  
  
ALFRED  
Not very different at all.  
  
DICK GRAYSON  
Figures.  
  
ALFRED  
That's one thing Gotham has going for it. At least it   
changes.  
  
DICK GRAYSON  
What is it, Alfred? Are you alone?  
  
ALFRED  
Yes.  
  
DICK GRAYSON  
You drove all the way out here by yourself. What's the  
problem?  
  
ALFRED  
It's Master Bruce, Dick.   
  
DICK GRAYSON  
I figured.  
  
ALFRED  
Dick....  
  
DICK GRAYSON  
Does he know you're here?  
  
ALFRED  
I think he's smart enough to figure that I would do   
something like this. He wouldn't be a very good detect  
if he couldn't figure that out. And he might not admit  
to anybody, but I know he needs help. He desperately n  
help.  
  
DICK GRAYSON  
Then why doesn't he make the drive himself?  
  
ALFRED  
You know how he is.   
  
DICK GRAYSON  
Yes, I know. Too well.  
  
ALFRED  
I really think he needs it. I wouldn't have come if I   
didn't.   
  
DICK GRAYSON  
I know.   
  
ALFRED  
I'm afraid, Dick. I have a bad feeling about all of th  
I've never had the feeling that he was getting in over   
head before.   
  
DICK GRAYSON  
That bad huh?   
  
ALFRED  
Joker by himself? Fine. Superman by himself? Possibl  
Balancing the both of them? Impossible.   
  
DICK GRAYSON  
I don't know, Alfred. If he made the effort himself...  
would be there in a heartbeat. You know that. I hope   
knows that.   
  
ALFRED  
He does know that. That's exactly why that phone is ne  
going to ring. Don't you understand that? He doesn't   
any animosity against you for leaving.   
  
DICK GRAYSON  
Then what is it?  
  
ALFRED  
Jason. Barbara. He holds himself responsible for both  
them. He hates himself for it. He's not going to call  
for help because he doesn't want to watch another son d  
The situation is grave, Dick. He's got two madmen on t  
loose. One is his most hated adversary and the other a  
superhuman out for blood. Not only that...but all thes  
years of doing this and all the lives he's touched, you  
Jason's, Barbara's, Jim's, mine...it's all catching up   
him. He's getting tired, Dick. He's burning himself o  
He needs your help. And I need it too.   
  
DICK GRAYSON  
You?  
  
ALFRED  
I've raised Bruce for nearly his entire life. I've bee  
his side as we've both grown old. I may not be his fat  
but I've loved him like my own son. I've given him eve  
bit of me to help him go out there and do whatever it i  
does. I first met him in my 30's. Now I'm in my 60's   
the biggest fear in my life is having to watch him die   
before I do. And no matter what he has ever said to   
you...he loves you, Dick. And I know you love him back  
The bond you two shared for all those years was unbreak  
I just hope that the two of you can get past all the pe  
rubbage and thick skulls you both possess and get back   
what you were. And if Batman ever needed a Robin he ne  
him right now, tonight.  
  
Dick looks around his room, deep in thought, then finally turns back t  
Alfred.  
  
DICK GRAYSON  
I'll go, Alfred. All I can promise you is that I'll go  
try to talk to him. It's up to him. If he doesn't wan  
than I can't help that.  
  
ALFRED  
That's all I ask.  
  
Alfred turns and begins to walk away.  
  
DICK GRAYSON  
Thanks for coming, Alfred.  
  
ALFRED  
Goodbye, Master Dick.  
  
  
INT. BATCAVE  
  
Bruce sits at the computer console looking through some files. Dick   
walks into view, backpack on his shoulder.  
  
DICK GRAYSON  
Hello, Bruce.  
  
Bruce's head snaps up.  
  
BRUCE WAYNE  
Dick? Where did you come from?  
  
DICK GRAYSON  
Came in the back way.  
  
BRUCE WAYNE  
Without tripping the alarm?  
  
DICK GRAYSON  
I learned from the best didn't I?  
  
BRUCE WAYNE  
I guess so.  
  
DICK GRAYSON  
How's it going?  
  
BRUCE WAYNE  
Fine. Yourself?  
  
DICK GRAYSON  
Same.  
  
Dick puts his backpack down and looks around.  
  
DICK GRAYSON  
I see you've made some changes.  
  
BRUCE WAYNE  
Yeah. A few. You back in Gotham?  
  
DICK GRAYSON  
Yeah. A couple of days.  
  
BRUCE WAYNE  
Why didn't you stop by sooner? We could've had dinner   
something.  
  
DICK GRAYSON  
Why didn't YOU stop by?  
  
BRUCE WAYNE  
I didn't know you were back. Been busy.  
  
DICK GRAYSON  
Yeah, I know. Besides, you don't eat dinner.  
  
A uneasy pause.  
  
BRUCE WAYNE  
Dick. What are you doing here?  
  
Dick reaches into his backpack and lifts out his Nightwing suit.   
  
BRUCE WAYNE  
What's that for?  
  
DICK GRAYSON  
I heard you needed help.  
  
BRUCE WAYNE  
Alfred?  
  
DICK GRAYSON  
Yes.  
  
BRUCE WAYNE  
Alfred was wrong, Dick. Sorry, but I don't need Nightw  
help. Keep it in the bag.  
  
Dick stuffs it back in with anger and flips the pack back up on his   
shoulder.  
  
DICK GRAYSON  
Thanks a lot, Bruce. Maybe I'll look you up in another  
couple of years. If you're still alive then.  
  
He turns to the entrance and walks away.  
  
BRUCE WAYNE  
Dick. Stop. What is it you want to say to me?  
  
Dick turns back.  
  
DICK GRAYSON  
What do I want to say? Where do I start? There's so m  
things I've wanted to say. I went my way. You went yo  
But we never really discussed it.  
  
BRUCE WAYNE  
What's to discuss? You outgrew it. You needed to stri  
out on your own. I understood. After all the years, I  
figured we didn't need words to understand each other.  
  
DICK GRAYSON  
Maybe YOU don't need words but maybe I do. God, Bruce.  
You've never questioned any of this have you? Because   
you're scared to find out the truth.  
  
Bruce looks down at the floor.  
  
DICK GRAYSON  
I'm right aren't I? You can't talk about it. You can'  
question. Because if you question yourself for a secon  
all comes apart, right? That's why you can't face me.   
That's why you can't call me or talk to me.   
  
BRUCE WAYNE  
You have no clue, Dick. You don't know how I question   
myself and everything I've become. The right of it, th  
wrong of it. Never allowing myself any reward for the   
Damning myself for every little mistake. Thinking of   
everyone who's sacrificed themselves in MY war. Everyo  
close to me. Everyone who cared.  
  
DICK GRAYSON  
Bruce, I know you. I know deep down you care. But the  
problem is sometimes I'd like you to actually show it.   
Sometimes I'd like to actually pick up the phone and he  
your voice. But you're too proud for that. Here you a  
dealing with something you've never dealt with before a  
you won't even call ME for help?  
  
BRUCE WAYNE  
It's not that easy. You know it's not. I didn't know   
situation. I knew you had your problems in Detroit.  
  
DICK GRAYSON  
Yeah. Problems. And I thought there would be one guy   
there that would still have faith in me. But you'd sti  
rather handle it alone.   
  
BRUCE WAYNE  
I assumed you wouldn't want to help me.  
  
DICK GRAYSON  
Why would you think that?  
  
BRUCE WAYNE  
I assumed you wanted to get out of my shadow. Create y  
own name. Fight your own fights. And you did that. I  
don't have the right to call you back.   
  
DICK GRAYSON  
The right? Dammit, Bruce, I'd die for you and you know  
  
BRUCE WAYNE  
But I couldn't ask you to, and YOU know that. How woul  
father ask his son to die for him? (looking back up at  
now)  
  
DICK GRAYSON  
Son?  
  
BRUCE WAYNE  
You and Alfred, you're all the family I have left. I l  
you like you were my own. And the truth is, I knew you  
back in Gotham. And yes, I wanted to call you. But I j  
didn't want to get you involved in this.  
  
DICK GRAYSON  
Well, I'm already here now, Bruce.   
  
BRUCE WAYNE  
I know. (a long silent pause) And I do need your help  
Dick. I just don't need Nightwing's help.  
  
DICK GRAYSON  
That's who I am, Bruce. I'm not going back to that Rob  
suit. Like you said, I outgrew it.   
  
Bruce stands and begins to walk to the outfit displays. Dick follows.  
  
BRUCE WAYNE  
I don't want you to.  
  
DICK GRAYSON  
Then what?  
  
Bruce goes to the first costume display which is closed. He flicks a   
switch and the tube spins open, displaying the Batman suit. Dick's mo  
falls open as he looks at the suit, then at Bruce, then back to the su  
  
  
INT. BATCAVE - LATER  
  
Bruce sits back at the console. Dick paces at his side.  
  
DICK GRAYSON  
I don't know, Bruce.  
  
BRUCE WAYNE  
It's a simple task, Dick. I wouldn't ask you if I didn  
need it.  
  
DICK GRAYSON  
I know. (He stops pacing and rubs his face) So all yo  
want me to do is pretend to be you?  
  
BRUCE WAYNE  
Pretty much.  
  
DICK GRAYSON  
And drive away from Gotham in the Batmobile to get Supe  
to follow, while you go get the Joker?  
  
BRUCE WAYNE  
That's it.  
  
DICK GRAYSON  
Where am I supposed to drive to?  
  
BRUCE WAYNE  
Nowhere. Just keeping going until you hear from me.  
  
DICK GRAYSON  
How do we know he'll follow?  
  
BRUCE WAYNE  
Easy. I can find out his location anytime I choose.  
  
DICK GRAYSON  
How?  
  
Bruce taps the console and a map pops up on screen. Bruce points at a  
dot.   
  
BRUCE WAYNE  
See that? There he is. At his hotel.  
  
DICK GRAYSON  
How the hell did you do that?  
  
BRUCE WAYNE  
Slipped a tracker on his cape while he wasn't looking.   
not exactly sane enough to notice anything like that ri  
now. It's an easy job but it's also dangerous. If he   
suspects anything.  
  
DICK GRAYSON  
Well, if I'm gonna get Superman out of the city, then y  
can let the police help out at the carnival right?  
  
BRUCE WAYNE  
No.   
  
DICK GRAYSON  
Why?  
  
BRUCE WAYNE  
There's more to it than just....I don't know. It's...I  
my fight. I HAVE to go alone.  
  
DICK GRAYSON  
You have no idea what he's planning. There could be   
thousands of lives in danger.  
  
BRUCE WAYNE  
I can handle it. Are you in or not?  
  
DICK GRAYSON  
I'm in.  
  
  
INT. BATCAVE - LATER  
  
Bruce stands in front of Dick, now in the Batman suit except for the   
mask.  
  
DICK GRAYSON  
It fits.  
  
BRUCE WAYNE  
Of course it does. Here.  
  
He hands him a vial.  
  
DICK GRAYSON  
What is it?  
  
BRUCE WAYNE  
Kryptonite. Just in case.   
  
DICK GRAYSON  
Thanks.  
  
He takes the vial and sticks it in his belt.  
  
BRUCE WAYNE  
It's not enough to kill him. It'll slow him down thoug  
  
DICK GRAYSON  
Alright.  
  
BRUCE WAYNE  
You ready?  
  
Dick reaches back and pulls the mask on.  
  
DICK GRAYSON  
I am now.  
  
BRUCE WAYNE  
It looks good on you.  
  
DICK GRAYSON  
Thanks.   
  
Dick makes his way to the Batmobile.  
  
BRUCE WAYNE  
Get going. Remember, minimal radio contact. He might   
you. The newer batmobile was shielded to him but this   
isn't. Once the Joker is settled I'll let you know.  
  
DICK GRAYSON  
Alright. Good luck.  
  
BRUCE WAYNE  
We'll both need it. (Pause) Thanks for helping me.  
  
DICK GRAYSON  
Thanks for letting me.  
  
  
EXT. MOTEL - NIGHT  
  
The Batmobile comes to a stop in front of the Motel. Dick, in the Bat  
suit, steps out of the side of the car and looks up at Superman's wind  
with the aid of binoculars. He spots Superman looking back down at hi  
out of the window. He hops back into the car and peels away.  
  
  
INT. MOTEL ROOM  
  
Superman, wearing only sweat pants, leans out his window and watches   
Batmobile speed away. He turns back into the room and picks his suit   
off the floor.  
  
  
INT. BATCAVE  
  
Bruce sits at the console watching a monitor. He looks at a map of th  
city, featuring two blips. One blip represents the Batmobile, another  
represents Superman. The Batmobile continues to move through the city  
Superman stays in the same position for a moment before finally taking  
off and following the path of the Batmobile.   
  
BRUCE WAYNE  
It's a go.  
  
  
INT. BATMOBILE 2  
  
Dick looks down at a monitor of his own, seeing the same as Bruce.  
  
DICK GRAYSON  
Got it.  
  
BRUCE WAYNE  
Radio off.  
  
Dick reaches up, flicks the radio off and floors the throttle.  
  
  
EXT. GOTHAM CARNIVAL  
  
The camera begins in the sky, flying over the huge carnival rides and   
zooming past the flashing lights as it moves down into the mob of peop  
It focuses on a LITTLE GIRL clutching her FATHER's hand. She points t  
cotton candy stand.  
  
LITTLE GIRL  
Cotton candy! Can we daddy? Can we?  
  
FATHER  
Sure thing, sport.  
  
LITTLE GIRL  
Yaahh!!  
  
The little girl runs toward the stand, pulling her father along behind  
her. The camera follows her as she goes up to the stand and pushes   
through a mob of kids all begging their parents for cotton candy. She  
reaches the counter and the camera looks up at the salesman to reveal   
Joker and two HOODS handing out the candy.  
  
JOKER  
And what would you like little girl?  
  
LITTLE GIRL  
Cotton candy please!  
  
He reaches down and pulls out a large batch of pink cotton candy on a   
stick and hands it down to her.   
  
JOKER  
Here you go. One cotton candy on the house. Oh! And   
forget daddy!  
  
He pulls out a blue cotton candy and hands it to the father.  
  
FATHER  
No charge?  
  
JOKER  
No charge! It's all on the house tonight folks!  
  
LITTLE GIRL  
Thanks mister!  
  
JOKER  
Don't mention it.  
  
The girl pulls her father away from the stand as more and more kids be  
to cram up toward the stand. Joker and his hoods hands out candy as f  
as they can.  
  
JOKER  
That's right kiddies. Step right up and get your free   
goodies!   
  
HOOD #1  
You think he's gonna show, boss?  
  
JOKER  
Of course he will. He never misses a party. I do wish  
Harley would hurry though. Where could she be?  
  
HOOD #1  
Dunno, boss.  
  
JOKER  
Oh well. Sucks to be her. Maybe I'll get me a new gir  
  
They continue to hand out the candy. A moment later a few gasps come   
from the crowd. People start pointing to the sky and a mumbling rises  
from the crowd. A large shadow begins to fall over the crowd and the   
counter. Joker looks up to see a large bat-like shape flying in his   
direction.  
  
HOOD #1  
Uh...boss.  
  
JOKER  
It's show-time. Let's go.  
  
Joker and his hoods walk out from behind the counter pushing themselve  
through the crowd of kids. They find a clear spot and stop, watching   
shape get closer. Joker looks at his watch.   
  
JOKER  
Anytime now boys.  
  
A few feet away a YOUNG BOY looks up at his MOTHER.  
  
YOUNG BOY  
Mommy....I don't..feel so good.  
  
MOTHER  
What is it?  
  
YOUNG BOY  
I...I.....  
  
The mother leans down and grabs her son by the arms. The child begins  
giggle.  
  
MOTHER  
What is it??  
  
The boy then falls limp in her arms, his head falls backward, looking   
directly into the camera, upside down. His face is white and he is   
grinning from ear to ear.  
  
MOTHER  
Noooo!  
  
All around the carnival other children and a few adults begin to laugh  
and drop the same way. In the air, Batman hangs under the Batglider a  
watches the scene in horror.  
  
BATMAN  
NOOOO!!!! Joker!!!   
  
Joker looks up at Batman and laughs.  
  
JOKER  
The jig is up boys. The winged avenger has arrived. L  
give him a warm welcome!  
  
Joker pulls two nine millimeters from his coat and opens fire. The th  
do the same. The few members of the crowd that aren't dead or dying   
begin to run around aimlessly in a panic. In the air, the bullets rea  
the Batglider. Some tear through the wings, some whiz by. One bullet  
nails the belt holding Batman in place. The belt snaps and Batman sli  
out of the harness. He holds on to the controls but without the suppo  
the glider goes out of control. It begins to head directly into the   
ferris wheel, Batman releases his hold and falls to the ground, using   
cape as a makeshift parachute, bullets whizzing by him. He lands in a  
crouched position in the middle of dozens of smiling dead kids. He lo  
up, 10 feet in front of him stands the laughing Joker and his hoods.  
  
BATMAN  
Joker. It's over.  
  
JOKER  
Wrong as usual. It's only beginning. Get him, boys.  
  
The two hoods charge in at Batman. Batman stays in his crouched posit  
until the hoods are almost right on top of him. At the last second he  
comes barreling up with two fists and nails both of them with two   
uppercuts, sending them flying backwards and knocking them unconcious.  
  
JOKER  
That old "get em" trick never works does it?  
  
BATMAN  
Joker. You have to listen to me. You have to stop thi  
I'm the only hope you have of making it through this ni  
And after this, even that's a slim hope.  
  
JOKER  
Is that so?   
  
BATMAN  
Yes.   
  
Joker raises his guns and aims them directly at Batman. He opens fire  
but the guns only click.  
  
JOKER  
Damn!   
  
BATMAN  
Come with me, Joker. We've played this game before. L  
start a new one.  
  
JOKER  
I like the old one. I especially like plan B!  
  
The Joker reaches down into his pants and pulls out a very loooooooooo  
balloon. He keeps pulling and pulling and pulling and pulling and   
pulling until it's finally out.  
  
JOKER  
Do you have any idea how hard it is to get through cust  
with this thing?  
  
BATMAN  
Either come with me now or die, Joker. It's that simpl  
  
Joker pulls an over sized novelty needle out from behind his back.  
  
JOKER  
Ooh. Batman's getting ruthless. I don't seem to like   
Batman! As a matter of fact, I don't think I like you   
bit anymore. See ya around, or not.  
  
He presses the needle into the balloon and pops it. The area is   
immediately completely filled with smoke. Batman loses all sight of t  
Joker but he can hear the laughing from inside the smoke.   
  
BATMAN  
Not that easy, Joker!  
  
Inside the smoke, the Joker turns and runs away. Batman heads into th  
smoke after him. As Joker runs he spots a LOST GIRL lost in the smoke  
coughing and calling for her mother. The Joker scoops up the girl and  
holds the needle to her throat, looking all around for Batman. Before  
knows it, Batman emerges from the smoke right behind him and grabs him  
the neck in a choke hold. This startles him and causes him to drop th  
girl. She lands on her feet and runs away, vanishing through the smok  
  
BATMAN  
Give it up, now!  
  
JOKER  
(Struggling to speak while being choked) Now that I th  
about it. Maybe I see your point, Bats!  
  
The Joker rears his arm back and jabs the needle into Batman's leg.   
Batman screams in pain and falls down.   
  
JOKER  
Get your point! Get it?!?  
  
Joker runs away as Batman grabs the needle. He screams again as he pu  
the needle out of his leg. He pushes himself up and, ignoring the pai  
gives chase once again. He runs out of the smoke in time to see the   
Joker entering the Tunnel of Love ride.  
  
  
INT. TUNNEL OF LOVE  
  
The Joker enters and runs down the tunnel. At first the water is only  
to his knees but soon he is wading through stomach level water. He   
catches up with a boat carrying two young lovers kissing. He tips the  
boat over, knocking them in the water. He grabs one of the oars. The  
lovers stand up in the water.  
  
MALE LOVER  
What's the big idea asshole???  
  
FEMALE LOVER  
Oh my God...is that...  
  
JOKER  
Oh for cripes sake. Not again. No, I am NOT Leonardo   
DiCrapio!  
  
He then bops both lovers on the head with the oar, knocking them out.   
They both fall down and float in the water, blood trickling out of the  
top of their heads. Joker jumps into the boat, grabs both oars and   
begins to row as fast as he can down the tunnel.   
  
JOKER  
And no I don't have time to sign an autograph!  
  
Joker rows and rows, taking turns looking back towards the entrance fo  
Batman and looking forward toward the exit. A frown overtakes his fac  
  
JOKER  
(Whispering) Where are you? You're in here somewhere.  
  
A moment later, the light of the exit comes into sight. Joker sees th  
and begins to row even faster as his smile comes back. But Joker's   
smiles vanishes yet again when, out of nowhere, the boat suddenly rais  
up out of the water as Batman comes barreling out of the water. The b  
tips and Joker falls into the water. The Joker sinks under as Batman   
looks around for him. Batman stands completely still, only his head   
searching the water for the Joker. The water grows completely still a  
the tunnel is noiseless for what seems like an eternity. Finally he   
hears water move behind him. He spins around and the Joker is standin  
right behind him.  
  
JOKER  
Surprise!  
  
Joker swings the oar and smashes it into two pieces on the side of   
Batman's head. Batman falls with a moan and lands draped over the   
upside-down boat. Joker turns and flees to the exit. The Joker lets   
a maniacal laugh as he exits the tunnel.   
  
  
EXT. GOTHAM COUNTRY SIDE  
  
The Batmobile roars down an empty and dark dirt road. Dick's eyes kee  
moving up and down, from the road to the screen showing Superman's   
position. Suddenly the silence in the cockpit is smashed by a loud   
buzzing sound. Dick looks over to his left to find the dash's LOW FUE  
signal flashing at him.  
  
DICK GRAYSON  
Oh no. Come on, this never happens!  
  
Dick looks up at the road and sees light up around the next bend. As   
car comes around the corner, the dim lights of AXIS CHEMICALS can be   
seen.  
  
DICK GRAYSON  
Oh well. This is as good as place as any I guess.  
  
Dick smashes the car through the locked gates of the factory and up to  
the front entrance. Before the car is even fully stopped he bolts out   
it, runs up to the entrance, kicks it open and charges into the dark   
interior. A second later Superman lands beside the Batmobile. He tak  
a quick glance in, then looks up at the sign over the entrance reading  
HAZARDOUS CHEMICALS. He steps forward and enters the building after   
Dick.  
  
  
INT. TUNNEL OF LOVE  
  
Two gun shots echo from outside the tunnel and the sound gives Batman   
strength to push himself back up. He stumbles for a second and rubs a  
the side of his head. He looks up at the exit and forces himself to m  
on.  
  
  
EXT. TUNNEL OF LOVE  
  
Batman limps out of the exit and looks around. The carnival is nearly  
empty and deathly quiet now except for some eerie circus music. The   
Joker is nowhere to be seen. Suddenly he hears a scream and two girls  
come running out of the Hall of Mirrors. He turns toward the building  
and heads toward it.  
  
  
INT. AXIS CHEMICALS  
  
Superman stands in the middle of the dim factory. He is surrounded by  
huge vats of bubbling chemicals, stacks and stacks of barrels and all   
kinds of tubing and piping in various sizes.   
  
SUPERMAN  
I know you're in here, Batman. Come out. Come out her  
tell me where he is. You know you can't hide from me.   
can find you in a split second if I wanted to. But if   
is the game you want to play, I'll play it. I promise,  
Bruce, I won't use my powers to find you. I'll find yo  
old fashioned way.   
  
He puts two fingers into the air.  
  
SUPERMAN  
Scouts honor.  
  
He looks around some more. He then looks up at the catwalks hanging d  
from the ceiling.  
  
SUPERMAN  
Well, of course. You're up there where ALL the bats go  
aren't you? Better get moving because here I come.  
  
Superman walks over to a flight of stairs that leads up to the catwalk  
and begins to make his way up.  
  
  
INT. HALL OF MIRRORS  
  
The doors swing open and Batman steps into the building. When he does  
he immediately sees dozens of reflections of himself. He slowly begin  
to work his way through the maze. As he does, the Joker's voice sudde  
bursts over the maze's PA system.  
  
JOKER  
I see you received the free ticket. I asked Harley to   
it to you. At least the girl finally did something rig  
for a change! I'm glad. I did SOOOO want you here ton  
You truly must forgive me for the evening, Bats. Every  
in a while old Joker gets a little bored and just needs  
have a little fun. But you know....the night hasn't be  
all that fun really. First, Harley didn't show up. Th  
YOU threaten to kill me of all people. Tsk, tsk, Batma  
Have we forgotten the rules of the game? How 'bout a   
refresher? I do something hideously evil, you chase me  
and try to catch me. I, in turn, try to kill YOU. But  
you've come to kill ME. What's that all about?  
  
Batman continues to work his way through the maze while listening to t  
Joker rant.  
  
JOKER  
That just ruins everything, Batman! You know why that   
everything? Because now I see it. Now I realize that   
and you, we're the same. You've shown me that there's   
really no difference between me and you. After all, al  
really takes is one bad day to reduce the sanest man al  
to complete lunacy. That's how far the world is away f  
where I am. Just...one....bad....shit...day.  
  
Cut to a shot of the Joker. Leaning back on one of the mirrors at the  
end of the maze. Staring forward at the exit door and talking into a   
microphone.  
  
JOKER  
Just one. You had a bad once didn't you? I can tell.   
had one bad day and it changed everything. Why else wo  
you do what you do? You had a bad day and it drove you  
crazy as me. Only you won't admit it. You have to kee  
pretending that life makes sense. That there is some p  
to all of this struggling. What was it? What made you  
way? Somebody close to you....was that it? A murdered  
girlfriend? A raped sister? A mutilated child? Somet  
like that I bet. I wish you'd tell me one of these day  
I'd really like to know. Something happened to me like  
you know. I would tell you what it was, I really would  
I...I'm not exactly sure what it was. Sometimes I reme  
one thing, sometimes I remember another. But my point   
is....my point is that I went crazy. When I saw what a  
black, awful joke the world was, I went crazy as a loon  
admit it!! Why can't you? You're not stupid Batman.   
must see the reality of the situation. Don't you get i  
  
  
INT. AXIS CHEMICALS  
  
Superman creeps across the dark catwalk at the top of the building, hu  
vats of bubbling green chemicals below him.  
  
SUPERMAN  
Come out, come out, wherever you are.  
  
He continues down the walkway until he reaches a landing. More barrel  
piping and machinery surround him. He speaks out to Batman as he   
continues his search around the area, turning over barrel after barrel  
  
SUPERMAN  
I can smell you, Batman. I know you're here. You have  
smell of a scared little boy that's wet his pants. (Sh  
pause) You think you're special don't you? You feel s  
sorry for yourself. Poor me, my poor parents, poor me,  
Jason, poor whoever. It's pathetic. Did you ever both  
realize that a million people would gladly trade their   
for yours? You have everything you would ever need but  
you still go out there night after night trying to get   
yourself killed. You're an idiot.   
  
Now only one last group of barrels is left.  
  
SUPERMAN  
But, if it's death you want. I'll be glad to give it t  
you.   
  
One of the last barrels rises into the air as Dick comes out of his   
hiding place and lifts it over his head. He hurls it at Superman than  
turns to run. Superman catches the barrel like it was nothing.  
  
SUPERMAN  
Is that the best you got?  
  
He hurls the barrel at Dick's back and it smashes him to the ground.   
soon as he hits the ground he's trying to push himself back up to run   
again but Superman is on him too quickly. He takes a kick to the stom  
which knocks him into the wall. Superman grabs him by the cowl and li  
him up.  
  
SUPERMAN  
Tell me where he is.  
  
He punches Dick in the stomach and before Dick has a chance to recover  
from that, Superman grabs his left arm. He swings him around and cras  
him into the wall, the sound of a bone cracking echos throughout the   
building. Dick lands in a heap, clutching his left arm.  
  
SUPERMAN  
Just tell me and you can end all this.  
  
Superman walks up to him and reaches down, grabbing him by the throat.  
He lifts Dick up off the ground and presses him against the wall. He   
stares at his face with a half-grin on his face but then the grin turn  
to a frown.  
  
SUPERMAN  
You're not him. Who the Hell are you? Who are you??   
is he?!  
  
DICK GRAYSON  
Far away from here.  
  
SUPERMAN  
Wait...Dick? Ha! Bruce sent out another one of his li  
boys to fight for him? The man never learns does he?   
you going to tell me what I need to know?  
  
He waits for a response.  
  
SUPERMAN  
I didn't think so. You're stubborn just like your suga  
daddy. Well, if you're not going to help, then it's ti  
for you to join your successor in the Wayne Manor famil  
plot.   
  
He pulls his fist back, prepared to unload it into Dick's face.  
  
FEMALE VOICE  
Stop!!  
  
Superman turns his head back over his shoulder to see Cat woman standi  
on the catwalk, whip in hand.  
  
  
INT. HALL OF MIRRORS  
  
The Joker now leans up from the mirror, stands up straight and walks   
toward the exit.  
  
JOKER  
Can't you see that it's all just a big joke? One huge   
gigantic joke. Me, you, all those dead kids out there.  
Everybody. Every single thing anybody ever valued or   
struggled for. It's all just one big gag! In the gran  
scheme of things, this entire world is just so complete  
insignificant. I'm sure there's some planet way out th  
in some other galaxy that we haven't even named yet. A  
it's a planet full of life. It's a perfect world. The  
no crime. There's no death. I'd hate a world like tha  
So would you. That's the funny part. You could've sto  
me for good, so many times. But you never have. You n  
will. Because what little life you have, is me. You'r  
life would be so drab without little old me spicing thi  
up every once in a while. My how I wish I could've see  
your face when you found out that wasn't me in that cel  
bet you put on such a mister mad face. But what nobody  
knows is that you probably scorched your little bat pan  
On the inside you loved it. The game was afoot once mo  
I know that feeling. I had the same feeling tonight wh  
saw that shadow falling over the carnival. What a joke  
are, Bats. Just one big bad joke. So why can't you se  
funny side of all of this? Why aren't you laughing??  
  
The mirror behind the Joker shatters and Batman crashes through. Joke  
drops the microphone and stumbles backwards away from him. Before he   
react, Batman is on him, grabbing him by the collar.  
  
BATMAN  
Because it isn't funny.  
  
He unleashes a punch that sends the Joker flying backward and crashing  
through the exit door. Batman follows him out, grabs him by the colla  
again and picks him up.  
  
  
INT. AXIS CHEMICALS  
  
Superman continues to hold Dick up against the wall with his other han  
cocked back.   
  
CATWOMAN  
Let him go, Superman.  
  
SUPERMAN  
Mind your own business.  
  
CATWOMAN  
I am.  
  
SUPERMAN  
Wait your turn, bitch. Don't worry, you'll get to die   
after this little punk.  
  
CATWOMAN  
Nobody's going to die here.  
  
While Superman is focused on Catwoman, Dick's still functioning arm   
reaches down into his utility belt and pulls out the shard of kryptoni  
  
SUPERMAN  
Oh yeah? Watch this.  
  
He pulls the fist back even further and is about to release the punch   
when Catwoman's whip snaps across the room and wraps around it. Super  
stops and just looks at it.  
  
SUPERMAN  
What the Hell?   
  
He laughs as he turns back to Dick.  
  
SUPERMAN  
These women! Do they ever lea.....  
  
Superman's words are interrupted as Dick brings his working arm up and  
jabs the shard of Kryptonite into Superman's face. Superman screams a  
the shard goes in one cheek and emerges out the other. His mouth is n  
glowing green and smoking. Catwoman sees her chance and yanks on the   
whip as hard as she can. Superman stumbles backwards, his back hits t  
railing and he flips backwards over the railing. He yells in pain the  
whole down until he lands in one of the bubbling vats of chemicals and  
vanishes into the green liquid.  
  
  
EXT. HALL OF MIRRORS - REAR EXIT  
  
Batman holds Joker up in front of him by the collar, glaring into his   
eyes.  
  
BATMAN  
We're nothing alike, Joker. I didn't come here to kill  
I came here to save you.  
  
JOKER  
No!  
  
The Joker pulls another gun free and presses the barrel up against   
Batman's exposed chin.  
  
JOKER  
Checkmate, Batbreath. Now tell me. What did you do to  
little Harley?  
  
BATMAN  
Nothing.   
  
JOKER  
Nothing? Then where is the little tart?  
  
BATMAN  
She's dead.  
  
JOKER  
Dead?  
  
Joker's face shows a look of shock, fright and sadness that Batman has  
never seen before, and Batman is caught slightly off guard.  
  
BATMAN  
I'm sorry.  
  
JOKER  
You...you killed...Harley??  
  
BATMAN  
Superman.   
  
JOKER  
Superman? But...why? Why Harley?  
  
BATMAN  
You know why.  
  
JOKER  
But, why not kill me? Why kill her?  
  
BATMAN  
He was trying to find you through her. She wouldn't gi  
you up I assume.  
  
Joker pulls the gun away from Batman's chin. Batman releases his grip  
and Joker stumbles backwards.  
  
BATMAN  
I wasn't there. I left her alone and that was my mista  
So maybe I did kill her. I don't know. I would've tri  
save her, but I wasn't there.  
  
JOKER  
I know you would've. That's your role isn't it? I...I  
suppose it's my fault then isn't it? She tried to tell  
the Metropolis job was a mistake. I didn't listen.   
  
BATMAN  
He's after you. And you know you can't stop him. He's  
going to kill you too. I'm trying to stop that from   
happening.  
  
JOKER  
I guess there's only one thing to do then, right?  
  
Joker raises the gun and points it at his head.  
  
BATMAN  
Joker...  
  
JOKER  
Goodbye, Batman. Goodbye, cruel world.  
  
BATMAN  
Don't do it.  
  
He pulls the trigger but the gun does not fire. Instead a flag pops o  
reading "bang". The Joker lowers the gun and holds it in both hands.   
looks at the flag.  
  
JOKER  
Dammit. Harley....Harley used to love that one.  
  
BATMAN  
Come with me, Joker.   
  
JOKER  
Why? The joke's over, Batman. This isn't funny anymor  
It's not supposed to end this way. You're supposed to   
me. You were suppose to kill ME!! It wasn't supposed   
Harley. Superman isn't supposed to be here. We were   
supposed to end it. Me and you, with me in a pool of b  
That's the way it's supposed to go down. Not like this  
  
BATMAN  
I don't want to kill you. I don't even want to hurt yo  
don't want either one of us to end up killing the other  
The ending is right now, Joker. Tonight. This is our   
chance to end this without shedding anymore blood. May  
one of us will still end up dying over all of this. Ma  
both of us. But at least this way we have a chance. I  
don't know what it was that screwed you up. But then a  
maybe I do. Maybe I can help. We could work together.  
Instead of locking you away in that padded room, I coul  
rehabilitate you myself. We don't have to kill each ot  
But right now, you have to give yourself up. You need   
protection for now. You need MY protection. You stay   
here on your own and you don't stand a chance against   
Superman. What do you say?  
  
Joker looks at him, his smile long gone.  
  
  
INT. AXIS CHEMICALS  
  
Catwoman leans over Dick who sits, his back on the wall, clutching his  
arm.  
  
DICK GRAYSON  
How'd you get here?  
  
CATWOMAN  
Followed you. I just happened to be looking out my win  
and saw the Batmobile. A minute later a flash of red a  
blue went streaking by. Figured I'd check it out. Of   
course I didn't expect to find YOU here.  
  
DICK GRAYSON  
Yeah, me neither. Thanks anyway.  
  
CATWOMAN  
Is it bad?  
  
DICK GRAYSON  
It's broken. Pretty bad I think. What about him?  
  
CATWOMAN  
I don't know. He fell into the vat. He hasn't come ba  
up. Maybe he's dead.  
  
DICK GRAYSON  
I wouldn't bet on it. We better get out of here.  
  
CATWOMAN  
You need to go to the hospital.  
  
DICK GRAYSON  
I don't think it'd be too smart to show up at the hospi  
with a Batman suit on do you?  
  
CATWOMAN  
I figured you guys always have a change of clothes in t  
utility belt somewhere.  
  
DICK GRAYSON  
I'm sure Bruce is working on it.  
  
CATWOMAN  
Where to then?  
  
DICK GRAYSON  
The cave.  
  
CATWOMAN  
If you say so.  
  
DICK GRAYSON  
If they can't patch me up then it's the hospital.  
  
CATWOMAN  
Alright. Can you stand?  
  
DICK GRAYSON  
Yeah. But...I need a lift. The car's out of gas.  
  
CATWOMAN  
Out of gas? That never happens to Bruce does it?  
  
DICK GRAYSON  
Shut up and let's go.  
  
She helps him up to his feet and they turn to exit the building.  
  
  
INT. BATCAVE  
  
The view pans around the Batcave. Pass the lab, pass the computer, pa  
the car area, pass the weapons area, pass the trophy area and finally   
settles on a far off corner. In the corner is a prison cell, Batman i  
shutting the door and locking it. The Joker sits inside the cell ankl  
and wrists shackled.  
  
JOKER  
This is your idea of rehabilition?  
  
BATMAN  
It'll do.  
  
JOKER  
Doesn't Superfreak know where your little hideout is?  
  
BATMAN  
Possibly.  
  
JOKER  
And don't you think he'll come here once he finds out w  
happened?  
  
BATMAN  
Possibly.  
  
JOKER  
Is this supposed to make me feel better?  
  
BATMAN  
No. It's supposed to make ME feel better. Relax.  
  
JOKER  
Easy for you to say. You don't have a invincible assho  
trying to kill you.  
  
BATMAN  
I probably do now.  
  
Out of their sight, Dick and Catwoman enter through the back entrance.  
She helps Dick walk up towards the cage area. From their vantage poin  
they can't see that the Joker is in the cage. Dick looks up at Batman  
  
DICK GRAYSON  
Bruce...  
  
Batman's head jerks up toward the Joker.   
  
JOKER  
Bruuuuuce??  
  
Batman steps aside and now Dick and Catwoman can see the Joker.  
  
DICK GRAYSON  
Oh no. I didn't see...I didn't think....  
  
The Joker's smile returns.  
  
JOKER  
Bruce?! HA HA HA!! Why didn't I think of that?!? Bru  
Bruce Wayne!!! Of course! Oh, that's a good one. Tha  
rich. Not as rich as you but that's pretty rich!   
  
DICK GRAYSON  
Sorry.  
  
Batman reaches up and pulls the mask off right in front of the Joker.  
  
JOKER  
Oh my. What a gag. All this time it's been you. Of a  
people, it had to be you. How funny! And who's that ov  
there? Is that....is that your young ward? Dick Grays  
Oh, oh , oh. All those times I tried to rob you! I wa  
robbing Batman himself! This is great!  
  
BRUCE WAYNE  
Laugh it up. At least I can take my mask off.  
  
JOKER  
That's low, Brucie. HA HA! Bruce Wayne!  
  
Bruce turns toward Dick and Catwoman.  
  
BRUCE WAYNE  
What happened? And what are YOU doing here?  
  
CATWOMAN  
Things got a little rough. Figured I'd help.  
  
DICK GRAYSON  
My arm's busted.   
  
BRUCE WAYNE  
What about Superman?  
  
DICK GRAYSON  
I'm not sure. He vanished. I'd like to think that he'  
dead but I don't know.  
  
BRUCE WAYNE  
Well, let's x-ray the arm and see how bad it is. You c  
fill me in later.  
  
Catwoman helps Dick walk away from the cage area. Bruce turns back to  
the Joker, who is still laughing, then follows.  
  
  
INT. BATCAVE - MEDICAL SECTION  
  
Dick sits on a operating type table, Selina stands beside him, Bruce s  
at a computer desk with Alfred standing at his side. Dick's arm is no  
immobilized by a high-tech looking cast. Everybody is in street cloth  
now except for Bruce who still wears the tights without the cape or ma  
  
SELINA  
How's it look?  
  
BRUCE WAYNE  
Don't know yet. It takes a second for the computer to   
finish rendering the X-ray.  
  
SELINA  
Do hospitals even have this kind of equipment?  
  
BRUCE WAYNE  
A couple.  
  
DICK GRAYSON  
So what do you think, Bruce?  
  
BRUCE WAYNE  
I don't know. (pause) I'm still amazed that you ran ou  
gas.  
  
ALFRED  
You ran out of gas, Master Dick?  
  
DICK GRAYSON  
Yeeesss.  
  
ALFRED  
Good heavens.  
  
SELINA  
What about Superman? Think he's dead?  
  
BRUCE WAYNE  
I don't know. Could be. But that would probably be to  
damn easy. The tracker isn't working anymore. It must  
been damaged by the chemicals. So I have no idea if he  
out or not.  
  
The computer's monitor lights up with a fully 3-D rendering of the X-R  
It spins and twists around the screen showing the injury to it's full   
extent. Bruce and Alfred turn toward it to see the x-ray showing a ma  
break in Dick's forearm. Selina walks over and looks over Bruce's   
shoulder. Dick doesn't try to look and just waits for a response.  
  
ALFRED  
My word.   
  
DICK GRAYSON  
That doesn't sound good.  
  
SELINA  
Yeah, well, it looks even worse.  
  
DICK GRAYSON  
Bad, huh?  
  
BRUCE WAYNE  
You're going to have to go, Dick. It's going to take q  
a bit of surgery. Surgery we can't do here.  
  
DICK GRAYSON  
I figured as much.   
  
BRUCE WAYNE  
Selina, can you make sure he gets to the hospital?  
  
SELINA  
Sure thing.  
  
Selina walks away, grabbing her things, getting ready to go. Bruce tu  
around, back toward Dick. Alfred continues to stare at the x-ray.  
  
ALFRED  
Can I ask you a question, Master Dick?  
  
DICK GRAYSON  
Sure.  
  
ALFRED  
How in the world are you staying awake through the pain  
This is the worst bone break I've ever had the misfortu  
seeing.  
  
DICK GRAYSON  
I have no idea. But believe me, if there wasn't a girl  
the room right now, I'd be crying my eyes out.  
  
ALFRED  
The picture alone is enough to make me cry.  
  
Dick slides off the table and heads in Selina's direction.  
  
DICK GRAYSON  
Man, I come back to Gotham and in one night I run out o  
and get my arm broke by Superman. I shoulda stayed in   
Detroit. Only thing that happened there was my stereo   
stolen.  
  
BRUCE WAYNE  
I'm sorry about all of this, Dick. I never meant for y  
get hurt.  
  
DICK GRAYSON  
Don't mention it.   
  
BRUCE WAYNE  
No. I have to. You did a good job. Hell, you may hav  
stopped Superman for all I know. That's something I su  
hell haven't been able to do yet.  
  
DICK GRAYSON  
Eh, nothing to it.   
  
BRUCE WAYNE  
No, I mean it.  
  
Dick and Selina stand together, looking at Bruce now.  
  
BRUCE WAYNE  
Thank you, Dick. Thank you both. It's not easy for me  
ask for help. I'm just glad that I haven't ruined eith  
you enough to where you wouldn't bother with me. You w  
both there for me when I needed you and I want to thank  
for that.  
  
DICK GRAYSON  
We're family, Bruce. Families help each other.  
  
SELINA  
Well, SOME of us are family. Some of us are still just  
waiting. And I think my ring finger can attest to that  
  
She gives Bruce a playfully stern look.  
  
BRUCE WAYNE  
Yeah, well....uh....I....  
  
DICK GRAYSON  
Come on now. This arm isn't going to heal itself.  
  
SELINA  
Oh alright. We'll talk about this later won't we, Bruc  
  
They both turn and walk away. Bruce watches them leave. Alfred final  
looks away from the x-ray. He returns to Bruce's side and watches Dic  
and Selina disappear up the steps to Wayne Manor as well.  
  
ALFRED  
I believe Dick saved your neck twice tonight did he not  
  
BRUCE WAYNE  
Yes he did. Not quite sure which one was the most   
dangerous.  
  
Bruce stands up and heads out of the area. Alfred dutifully follows h  
to the costume area.   
  
BRUCE WAYNE  
I'm sorry, but I have to leave, Alfred.  
  
ALFRED  
Of course you do, Sir. Axis Chemicals?  
  
BRUCE WAYNE  
I have to know.  
  
ALFRED  
I understand. What about me, sir?  
  
BRUCE WAYNE  
I want you to go upstairs and stay there. When I'm out  
all security at full strength. Then just stay upstairs  
keep watch. If anything funny happens at all you call   
I hate leaving you here alone while he's here but I hav  
check this out. I shouldn't be long.   
  
ALFRED  
I understand, Sir.  
  
Alfred walks away as Bruce picks up the cowl. Fade into next scene.  
  
  
INT. BATCAVE  
  
Batman stands in front of the Joker's cell. Joker is standing, holdin  
the cell bars and appears angry.  
  
JOKER  
You're just going to leave me here? Alone?!  
  
BATMAN  
Yes, I am. I have no choice.   
  
JOKER  
You don't even know if the freak is dead or not!  
  
BATMAN  
I know. That's why I have to go.   
  
JOKER  
What about me? What if he's not dead? What if he show  
here while you're gone? Hmmmm? How am I to have a figh  
chance locked inside this cage?  
  
BATMAN  
I really don't care. I've done my part. You're more   
protected here than anywhere else you could be. If any  
even Superman, tries to break into this cave, he'll get  
rude welcome.  
  
JOKER  
You really think I'll be safe here?  
  
BATMAN  
Yes.  
  
JOKER  
Brucie, listen. If I said all this bullhooey to you, w  
you believe me?  
  
BATMAN  
No.  
  
JOKER  
Neither would I. Funny, huh?  
  
Batman silently turns and walks away. Joker yells at him as he leaves  
  
JOKER  
It's in your hands now Batman! I did my part! I playe  
your rules! If you come back here and I'm a pile of go  
it's YOUR fault this time! You hear me! Your fault!  
  
Batman ignores him and continues to walk away. He walks across the ca  
to where the Batmobile used to be parked. He passes the empty area an  
walks up to the wall. A keypad is embedded in the wall. He punches a  
few buttons and the wall slides open. The opening lights up to reveal  
the Batcycle. It's black and sleek, almost like a bullet with wheels.  
The camera zooms in on the cycle then cuts to the next scene.  
  
  
EXT. GOTHAM CITY STREET - NIGHT  
  
The Batcycle zooms down the dark street, flashing by the occasional ca  
Batman hunkers down as low as he can on top of the cycle, almost layin  
on top of it, his cape flowing behind him. He spots something out of   
corner of his right eye. The Batsignel is flying once more. Batman   
takes the next right and vanishes into the darkness.  
  
  
EXT. POLICE HQ - ROOF - NIGHT  
  
Once again Gordon stands on the roof, waiting to hear those footsteps.  
Eventually they come. Once again Gordon stares out at the city. Only  
this time, no pipe. Batman stands behind him in the shadows and flips  
the light off.  
  
BATMAN  
Fixed the light already?  
  
GORDON  
Isn't as hard as you would think. It's just a bigger b  
really. I know there's a joke in there somewhere about  
many cops it takes to screw in a Batsignal bulb but qui  
frankly I'm not in the joking mood. Having to stuff ov  
people into a bunch of black bags kinda ruins your day.  
that's only the adults. You can double that number if   
want to talk about the kids. Dammit, Batman! What the  
happened?   
  
BATMAN  
The Joker.  
  
GORDON  
Yes, and just where is the Joker?  
  
BATMAN  
I've got him.   
  
GORDON  
I know you wanted to handle this alone but come on. I   
didn't know you weren't even going to bother to bring h  
in! You know it's against every rule we've set for one  
another for you to go off and do something like that.  
  
BATMAN  
It's the only way. He wouldn't be safe in prison or in  
Arkham. And even if Superman didn't find him and kill   
he'd still eventually get out. He always does. Where   
have him is a lot safer for him AND for us.  
  
GORDON  
Do you have any idea how the news is portraying this?   
you? Nobody really knows what went on over there. All  
know is that the Joker showed up, killed a bunch of kid  
then you and him ended up leaving together. How do you  
think that looks? Half of Gotham is in a state of pani  
I've had the Mayor, the DA and the Governer all taking   
ramming me up my ass all night long about this.   
  
BATMAN  
Things got more messy than I expected.  
  
GORDON  
No shit. What do you think is going to happen tomorrow  
morning? When the other half of Gotham wakes up and se  
this.   
  
BATMAN  
I was just trying to do the right thing.  
  
GORDON  
(stops and thinks) I know that. (more thinking) It's  
your fault. I shouldn't have let you handle it alone.   
Maybe it's my fault. Maybe it's nobody's fault. The   
problem is, that's not good enough. (more thinking)I'm  
afraid this is it, Batman. They're not even asking for  
badge. They're just going straight for the head this t  
And when my head rolls, yours is gonna be rolling right  
along with it. I've already seen some of the morning   
papers. What do you think they're saying about you?  
  
BATMAN  
I can imagine. It's most likely warranted.  
  
Gordon turns to face Batman.  
  
GORDON  
Maybe. I don't know. No. It's not. Dammit! All the  
years, Batman. You've done more for this city than any  
else has ever dreamed of doing. And you know...I don't  
think you've ever gotten one thing for it. Maybe you'v  
gotten some kind of personal satisfaction out of it tha  
don't know about but aside from that, has anybody ever   
thanked you for all that you've done?  
  
BATMAN  
You have.  
  
GORDON  
Yeah, but what am I? I'm just an old man that can't qu  
smoking. An old man that used to enjoy having a beer a  
cheating on his wife. Until his wife got killed, now h  
can't even look at a woman. You deserve the key to thi  
damn city, not the door slamming shut on your ass on yo  
way out.  
  
Batman walks out of the shadows and stands next to Gordon. Gordon tur  
back around and they stand at each other's side, looking out over the   
city.  
  
BATMAN  
I don't know if I do or not. I look out at this city a  
don't see a bit of difference from the first day I put   
suit on.  
  
GORDON  
There's a difference. It may not jump out at you, but   
there. At least it was until tonight. All those kids  
  
BATMAN  
I screwed it all up didn't I?  
  
GORDON  
You're still human under that mask. Some people don't   
realize that.   
  
BATMAN  
That was the idea.  
  
GORDON  
Yeah, but I know better. (Pause) I just called you he  
give you fair warning about what's about to go down. A  
guess, dammit, I've stood by you for all this time, I'm  
about to turn on you now. Tonight was nobody's fault.   
was everybody's fault. Things are gonna get nasty arou  
here. I just want you to know that I'm still your frie  
  
BATMAN  
I know you are. That's why your thanks is all I ever   
needed.  
  
GORDON  
Well, you've got it.   
  
BATMAN  
I couldn't have done any of this without your help.  
  
GORDON  
Yeah, I know.  
  
BATMAN  
But I think you're wrong about one thing.  
  
GORDON  
What's that?  
  
BATMAN  
About it being over. I have a bad feeling that it's no  
even close to being over yet.  
  
GORDON  
What's the latest?  
  
BATMAN  
Superman might be dead.  
  
GORDON  
Really?  
  
BATMAN  
Yes. But most likely not. I was on my on my way to ch  
it out when I saw the signal.  
  
GORDON  
What if he isn't?  
  
BATMAN  
I'll hear from him soon enough then.  
  
GORDON  
Just what are you doing, Batman? Do you even know your  
Why did you take the Joker wherever you took him? You   
you're trying to save him but he sounds more like bait   
me. Just who are you trying to save?   
  
BATMAN  
I'm trying to save everybody.   
  
GORDON  
You can't save everybody. Somebody's going to fall for  
of this. Joker, Superman or maybe you. This has bad n  
written all over it.  
  
BATMAN  
Yes.  
  
GORDON  
What happens if Superman takes the bait?   
  
BATMAN  
I don't know. It's not exactly my most planned out mis  
Haven't had time for a plan.  
  
GORDON  
Why don't you just let him kill the son of a bitch and   
it over with? Maybe if he gets this out of his system,  
will all be over. Maybe it won't fix everything...but   
it'll fix a lot.  
  
BATMAN  
I've looked into his eyes, Jim. He's not there anymore  
Once he kills the Joker, it'll only get worse. He'd no  
longer have that single idea to focus his insanity and   
on. He's gone. There's no trace of the old Superman i  
those eyes. Just hate.  
  
GORDON  
If that's true...he has to be stopped. Good God, this   
Superman. This is a man that could pretty much destroy  
entire planet if he went that far couldn't he?  
  
BATMAN  
He could cause quite a bit of damage.  
  
GORDON  
He's has to be stopped. I've kept it quiet as long as   
can, Batman. I've denied every rumor and dodged every   
question. But the witnesses are piling up. Soon, ever  
will know that it's him. Once that happens, I'm now su  
what's going to go down.  
  
BATMAN  
I'll stop him, Jim. I don't know exactly how, but I wi  
I just need your trust for one last time.  
  
GORDON  
I should be talking to the higher ups right now instead  
standing out here, freezing my ass off, talking to you.  
should let them know everything. The Mayor already has  
national guard on standby outside city limits. I've ke  
them out as long as I can. Maybe I should just quit   
fighting it.  
  
BATMAN  
Why don't you?  
  
GORDON  
Because I don't trust them. Because I don't want a bun  
trigger happy rednecks firing bullets in the sky every   
a bird flies over. Because you're the only one I can t  
to stop this maniac. Because this city has always belo  
to us every since the first time we stood on this roof.  
  
Gordon turns to Batman. Batman continues to look out over the city.  
  
GORDON  
You listen to me, Batman. This is Gotham city. This i  
your city. Who knows what the future brings but right   
it's still your city. This flying asshole shows up and  
near destroyed everything we've built. If he's still a  
I want you to find this son of a bitch and I want you t  
send him back to Ork or wherever the hell he came from   
his cape stuck up his superpowered ass. You got me?  
  
Batman slowly turns to Gordon, reaches his out his hand and they shake  
like manly men.   
  
GORDON  
Go.  
  
The hands part, Batman turns and walks right off the roof. Gordon wal  
closer to the edge, leans over, but Batman has already vanished.  
  
  
INT. WAYNE MANOR - LIBRARY  
  
The massive library looks like any library. The high walls are filled  
with books from the floor to ceiling, from wall to wall. Only, in thi  
library, one of the walls has risen up into the ceiling to reveal a la  
bank of security monitors along with a computer. The monitors all hav  
different camera angles in various parts of the house and of the cave.  
The wall to the right of this features a LARGE bay window that looks o  
over the Wayne property. Alfred sits in front of the monitors. One l  
folded up on the other. Holding a cup of tea, a book resting on his   
knee. He sips the tea as he reads the book then looks up and watches   
monitors for a second. He looks at the monitor closest to him that sh  
the Joker in his cell. The Joker is trying to squeeze his head throug  
the bars to no avail. Alfred just shakes his head at him and goes bac  
to reading. As he is reading the front doorbell rings loudly through   
house. Alfred turns toward the door to the library as if he is about   
go answer the door but then stops and returns to his reading. A secon  
later the bell rings again. Alfred now looks agitated and sits up. H  
sets both his tea and his book down and pulls his chair up to the   
computer. He types on the keyboard and the Joker monitor switches to   
camera showing the front door. He uses a small joystick to pan the   
camera around the area but nobody is there. He huffs as he shakes his  
head again and switches the monitor back to the Joker's cell. He lean  
back and goes back to reading. The bell rings again.  
  
ALFRED  
Oh for heaven's sake.  
  
He leans back up to the computer, switches the monitor again but this   
time the monitor comes up showing nothing but snow.  
  
ALFRED  
What in the world?  
  
He tries another camera, it works. He switches it back to the front   
door, snow again. He tries switching a different monitor to the front  
door, still doesn't work. The bell rings again. Alfred looks at the   
library door again and waits for another ring. It does. Alfred stand  
and exits the library.   
  
  
INT. WAYNE MANOR - MAIN ROOM  
  
Alfred walks down the main stairs which head to the front door. Halfw  
down the stairs the bell rings again. Only this time it doesn't stop.  
It keeps ringing and ringing and ringing and ringing.   
  
ALFRED  
Good heavens! Enough! I'm coming!  
  
He walks up to the door and begins to unlock it. As the massive lock   
clicks open, the ringing stops.  
  
ALFRED  
Thank you!  
  
Alfred opens the door. The camera switches POV shooting from the outs  
in at Alfred (closeup)as the door opens up just enough for Alfred to   
stick his head through. Alfred sees something that makes his face tur  
white.  
  
ALFRED  
Oh God. Not you too. Not you.  
  
A blue sleeved arm comes up from underneath the camera and flings the   
door wide open and sends Alfred stumbling backwards. The camera then   
begins to walk in as we see this from the person's POV. Alfred contin  
to stumble backwards until he finally falls all the way down on his re  
The camera continues to stalk him as he tries to push himself backward  
across the floor. But he's too old and slow and the camera catches up  
with him. He simply stops trying and looks straight up at the camera.  
  
ALFRED  
Please listen. You don't want to do this. He'll hunt   
down.   
  
The man doesn't answer. Instead, he starts laughing. Quietly at firs  
but it builds into a loud roaring laughter.   
  
  
EXT. GOTHAM COUNTRY SIDE  
  
The Batcycle flies down the road leading to Axis Chemicals. As he tur  
the corner and the building comes into view, he kills the cycle's ligh  
and begins to slow. The cycle creeps through the crashed gate and up   
towards the main entrance where the car is parked. He sees the Batmob  
still parked outside the entrance and drives up to it. He hops off th  
cycle and walks up to the car to get a closer look. The car is differ  
from when we last saw it. The driver's side door is laying on the   
ground. There are bad dents all around it, some in the shape of fists  
some in the shape of feet. The windows are smashed. The tires are   
shredded. The car is basically totaled. Batman just stands and stare  
knowing what it means. He leans into the car and pulls out the radio   
handset, it is broken of course. He goes back to the cycle and pulls   
handset off the handlebar.  
  
BATMAN  
Bad news, Alfred.  
  
He waits for a response.   
  
BATMAN  
Alfred?  
  
He waits again. He checks the radio to make sure it's working.  
  
BATMAN  
Alfred? (nervously)  
  
When no response comes after the third attempt, he drops the handset t  
the ground. He jumps on the cycle, floors the accelerator and spins t  
bike around. The bike straightens and rockets back out through the ga  
and into the blackness of night.   
  
  
EXT. GOTHAM CITY STREET  
  
The camera zooms in on Batman's face as he pushes the cycle even furth  
trying to get back across town as fast as possible. Zooming past cars  
an astonishing rate of speed. He eventually pulls past the camera and  
zooms away.  
  
  
INT. BATCAVE  
  
The Batcycle comes roaring through the Batcave's vehicle entrance.   
Batman wastes no time to completely stop the cycle, he slows down as m  
as he can and then just jumps off. Leaving the cycle to fall over on   
it's side and go sliding into the wall. Batman lands on his feet and   
looks around. He already knows something is wrong because the securit  
system didn't try to stop him on entry.   
As he looks around he grows more and more certain that something is wr  
as he starts noticing the damage. The giant Penny and Dinosaur statue  
have been toppled over. The main computer is smashed. The mannequins  
that used to display the various Batman costumes are completely torn   
apart. He walks through the entire Batcave. Some things are destroye  
some things are unharmed. He makes his way all the way through the ca  
heading to the cell, already knowing what he will find. As the cell   
begins to come closer, his fears become a reality. The cell bars are   
bent wide open. The camera switches to a shot of Batman's face as he   
walks closer to the cell. His face is one of horror.   
  
BATMAN  
Oh my God.  
  
Batman just stands and stares. The closeup continues but quick flashi  
cuts of what Batman is seeing start popping up. We aren't shown what   
looks like in detail but from what is shown there doesn't seem to even  
a body left. It's as if a large wild animal was let loose inside the   
cage. Blood is everywhere inside the cage and even more is splattered  
outside the cage. We can see glimpses of the Joker's ripped apart   
clothing. But the remains are almost completely smashed to nothing.   
Some big chunks lay about but nothing that you could identify as a hum  
part. Finally the flash cuts stop and Batman's head spins toward the   
steps leading up to the house. (switch to his POV with a Vertigo styl  
tricky moving in/moving out shot cause Vertigo kicks ass) He can see   
entrance at the top of the steps is destroyed.   
  
BATMAN  
Alfred...  
  
Batman takes off. As he runs at full speed up the stairs he reaches u  
and rips the cowl off and throws it to the ground.  
  
  
INT. WAYNE MANOR - MAIN ROOM  
  
Bruce charges through what remains of the Grandfather Clock entrance t  
the Batcave and into the house. He immediately notices that the front  
door is wide open.   
  
BRUCE WAYNE  
Alfred? Alfred!  
  
He runs through the downstairs rooms of the house, calling out for   
Alfred. Once again, he finds some items smashed and destroyed, some   
items remain. It's like a tornado going through a trailer park, some   
trailers are destroyed, while others are untouched. He eventually end  
up back in the main room. He stops running for a moment and for the   
first time looks at the floor. He notices a single drop of blood. He  
walks closer to it and looks around it. He notices a couple more drop  
He starts following the drops and they lead to the staircase. He look  
up the stairs and calls out once more. He doesn't wait for a reply   
before he begins his ascent. But he's no longer running. He knows wh  
he'll find up these stairs and he's in no hurry to find it. He finds   
few more drops that lead to the library. The tall doors to the librar  
are closed.  
  
  
INT. WAYNE MANOR - LIBRARY  
  
The doors to the library swing open and Bruce steps in. The first thi  
he notices is the sound of the outdoors. He looks across the room and  
the bay window is shattered. The library is completely dark except fo  
the moonlight coming in through the broken window and the dim light fr  
the security monitors. Then he notices the chair. A chair sits in fr  
of the window. He also notices somebody is sitting in the chair as if  
they're looking out the window over the property.   
  
BRUCE WAYNE  
Alfred? Is that you?  
  
He walks across the room. Up to the chair. He pauses behind it. He'  
now completely sure that it's Alfred in the chair. The last thing he   
wants to do is walk around to the other side of the chair, but he forc  
himself to. As he comes around to see Alfred, tears begin to stream d  
his face.  
  
BRUCE WAYNE  
Not you.  
  
Alfred sits in the chair. His eyes wide open, looking out the window.  
His coat and tie gone, his shirt ripped around the collar. His neck i  
bruised and blood has ran out of his mouth and down his chest. The si  
is made all the more horrifying by the dim moonlight casting strange   
shadows across his body.  
  
BRUCE WAYNE  
No.   
  
Bruce falls to his knees in front of the chair.   
  
BRUCE WAYNE  
Alfred.   
  
He covers his face with his hands and sobs for a moment. He slowly lo  
back up at Alfred in silence until he can't stand it anymore. He reac  
out and grabs him. He hugs his dead friend and lays his head on his   
shoulder.  
  
BRUCE WAYNE  
I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.   
  
He falls back down and sits on the floor, resting his head on Alfred's  
knee. About 30 seconds later he hears the sound of a woman's footstep  
nearing the library.  
  
SELINA  
Bruce?  
  
Selina walks into the library's door. Bruce doesn't say anything, he   
doesn't move. Selina walks across the library and finds him still   
leaning his head on Alfred's knee. Her hands go up to cover her mouth  
and her eyes water.  
  
SELINA  
Oh, Bruce...  
  
She kneels down beside him and holds onto him. They stay there for   
another 30 seconds or so, sitting in silence.  
  
BRUCE WAYNE  
I....am so....sick...of this....death.  
  
SELINA  
I'm sorry, Bruce.  
  
BRUCE WAYNE  
My whole life has been nothing but death. My life didn  
even start until my parent's death. I spent whatever t  
life has been only trying to stop death. The only thin  
did was cause more of it.  
  
SELINA  
It's not your fault.  
  
BRUCE WAYNE  
Yes, it is.   
  
SELINA  
No, it's not.  
  
BRUCE WAYNE  
You really think Alfred would be dead right now if I'd   
put that mask on?  
  
SELINA  
Bruce, I know this is hard. I can't comprehend what yo  
must feel right now. But you can't hold yourself   
responsible for everything that happens in life. If yo  
never had put on that mask, nobody knows. You might've  
already drank yourself to death by now. If you had sta  
here tonight, you both might be dead. And then we'd al  
in trouble.  
  
BRUCE WAYNE  
I'm just so sick of it.   
  
He finally lifts his head and turns around to face Selina.  
  
SELINA  
I know.  
  
BRUCE WAYNE  
I want out of this life. I want out of this death.  
  
He grabs her by the hand.  
  
BRUCE WAYNE  
This is the worst moment of my life and it's the comple  
wrong time to say this but I promise you that I'll make  
right later.  
  
SELINA  
What?  
  
BRUCE WAYNE  
I don't want this anymore. None of it. The house. Th  
cave. The mask. The life. The death. The only thing  
want and need is you. I want you to be my wife. I wan  
to leave with me. Leave all of this behind. Start ove  
somewhere out there where this madness will never touch  
again.  
  
SELINA  
Bruce...you know I will. All you've ever had to do was  
  
BRUCE WAYNE  
Will you marry me?  
  
SELINA  
Of course.  
  
He stands up, pulls her to her feet and kisses her.  
  
SELINA  
Whatever you ever need, I'll try to give you.  
  
BRUCE WAYNE  
I know you will.  
  
He grabs her by the hand and they sit still for a minute.  
  
BRUCE WAYNE  
I'm sorry to say this, but what I need right now is to   
alone.  
  
SELINA  
I understand.  
  
He walks her toward the library's door.  
  
SELINA  
Would you like me to call anyone?  
  
BRUCE WAYNE  
No.  
  
SELINA  
Nobody? What about the police? Dick?  
  
BRUCE WAYNE  
Nobody.  
  
She stops at the door and stares at Bruce.  
  
SELINA  
But why?  
  
She lets go of Bruce's hand and her voice get slightly angry.  
  
SELINA  
What about all those things you just said?  
  
BRUCE WAYNE  
They're all true. I want to marry you. I want us to l  
here together. But not yet. This isn't finished. He'  
still out there. He came in to my city and threw my wh  
world upside down. He came into my home and killed the  
that raised me like I was his own.  
  
SELINA  
Let somebody else handle it. Please.  
  
BRUCE WAYNE  
Like who? There's nobody else that would stand a chanc  
Listen, I have to do this. Alfred's dead body is sitti  
right over there. He didn't deserve this. And I will   
damned if I'm going to let his killer just roam free.   
way. I'm taking him out.  
  
SELINA  
Do what you have to do, Bruce. I'm just not in a hurr  
do the widow thing.   
  
She walks out into the hallway and looks back at him.   
  
SELINA  
I'll leave you alone. You do what you have to. You kn  
how to reach me if you need to.  
  
BRUCE WAYNE  
Thank you, Selina.  
  
POV from inside the library looking out at Selina as she watches the   
giant doors slowly shut. Bruce turns away, he walks over to the secur  
system. He looks down at the keyboard for a moment, looks back at   
Alfred, and then back to the keyboard. He types in a command and all   
monitors shut off except the main one. The camera zooms in on the   
monitor. (It doesn't became the entire picture, it just zooms in, as   
allow cuts to Bruce as he watches) The monitor switches to a shot of   
library. Alfred sits like he did earlier, Reading, drinking, watchin  
the screens. Bruce taps on the pad and the action speeds up. He sees  
Alfred stand up so he stops forwarding. Alfred walks out of camera vi  
The camera switches to the hall camera, showing him heading to the ste  
He forwards again until he sees the door open and Alfred get knocked t  
the ground. The camera in the main room is over the entranceway looki  
down. So all Bruce sees is Superman's back as he walks up and looms o  
Alfred as in the scene earlier...it is impossible to see Superman's fa  
Cut to a shot of Bruce's face, filled with rage. Back to the monitor.  
Superman grabs Alfred by the collar and lifts him into the air. He sl  
him across the face. Bruce taps on the pad some more and the sound fl  
on. The first sound is the crack of another hard slap.  
  
SUPERMAN  
I know the cave is down there. How do I get in?  
  
Alfred's feet thrashes around in the empty air below him. But he does  
seem to give a damn about Superman's question.  
  
SUPERMAN  
Don't play dumb. I know you know. Where IS IT!?  
  
ALFRED  
I haven't the foggiest....  
  
Superman punches Alfred in the stomach and then drops him to the groun  
Alfred lands in a heap and sits on the floor coughing, a few drops of   
blood can be seen coming out of his mouth. Cut to a shot of Bruce   
wincing and then back.  
  
SUPERMAN  
I'll kill you if you don't tell me.  
  
ALFRED  
It doesn't matter anyway. (Coughing) Even if you got   
the cave, the security system would tear you apart.  
  
Superman grabs him and picks him by his arms now.  
  
SUPERMAN  
Well, I guess you'll just have to tell me how to shut o  
that security system won't you?  
  
ALFRED  
I'll tell you no such thing.  
  
Superman slaps him across the face again.   
  
SUPERMAN  
Well then. Let's play a game.   
  
Superman hurls Alfred halfway up the stairs, then starts heading up   
towards him.  
  
SUPERMAN  
Let's play kick the old man until we find the security   
system.  
  
He reaches Alfred and kicks him up a few more steps. He walks up and   
kicks him again, knocking him to the top floor. The camera switches n  
to a upstairs camera, we still can't see Superman's face from this cam  
either.   
  
SUPERMAN  
I hope that it's upstairs for your sakes. Otherwise, i  
gonna be a long night.  
  
Alfred lays on his side, clutching at his ribs. He glances up quickly  
the library's open doors and tries to climb his way to it. Superman   
stands and watches for a second.  
  
SUPERMAN  
And where are you trying to get?  
  
He walks up to Alfred, grabs him by his leg and lifts him up into the   
air.   
  
SUPERMAN  
Let's see, shall we?  
  
Alfred twists and turns in mid-air, trying to escape, as Superman carr  
him by his leg, upside down, into the library. Camera switches to the  
library cam, Superman's face hidden by shadows as he enters the room.   
Superman sees the computer and monitors. When he does, he tosses Alfr  
across the room. He lands near the chair where his body now lies.   
Superman heads over to him and picks him up by he throat, holding up i  
front of him, his feet kicking wildly once again.  
  
SUPERMAN  
I don't suppose you'd tell me how to turn this thing of  
would you?  
  
Alfred just continues to struggle.  
  
SUPERMAN  
Didn't think so. Seeing as how you're so very un-usefu  
it's nap time.  
  
Superman squeezes on Alfred's neck. Alfred starts thrashing around as  
much as he can, struggling to break free. But it does no good and he   
starts to weaken and slowdown. Suddenly the screen pauses. Bruce's   
gloved right hand reaches up and covers the monitor and his head falls  
down to his chest. He stays that way for a moment then looks back up.   
His eyes filled with tears. The monitor un-pauses, but this time it   
starts playing twice as fast as Bruce skims through it. In fast forwa  
he watches as Alfred falls limp and lands at Superman's feet. He watc  
Superman walk over to the console and begin trying to shut the system   
down, he eventually does and he leaves the room. He then walks throug  
the upstairs area, trashing objects at random. Cameras switching to s  
him in the various rooms, but never showing his face. He heads   
downstairs and does the same until he reaches the Grandfather clock.   
grabs the clock at each side and rips it away from the wall, revealing  
the entrance to the cave. He enters and walks down the staircase. He  
makes his way across the cave, breaking more objects at random, until   
finally reaches the cave. Bruce slows the motion down to normal now a  
the camera switches POV again as Superman walks up to Joker's cell. Th  
time, shooting from behind Superman, over his shoulder, zoomed in at   
Joker in the cell. Joker sits in his cage and doesn't even look up as  
begins the conversation.  
  
JOKER  
Took you long enough to find me. You could take a few   
lessons from old Bats in the detecting department.  
  
SUPERMAN  
That's where you're wrong. I enjoy doing it the hard w  
It makes it more fun.   
  
Superman leans in.  
  
SUPERMAN  
You made a mistake.  
  
JOKER  
No kidding? The only mistake I ever made was not finis  
you off when I had the chance. Even the Bat would've g  
me a medal for that one.  
  
SUPERMAN  
I've come to kill you.  
  
JOKER  
Ooh....what a shocker! You know what the joke is in al  
this? It's that, you may be the only person that's mor  
insane than me.  
  
SUPERMAN  
How do you figure that?  
  
JOKER  
Well, let's see. You want revenge right? Revenge for   
Revenge for my murdering your wife. What did you do wh  
you got to Gotham? You murdered Harley. You murdered   
Harley. You've already gotten your revenge on me. I k  
your girl, you killed mine. You've already won. You'v  
broken me. Batman could never have broken me, but you   
it.   
  
SUPERMAN  
Breaking you emotionally isn't enough. I want to feel   
bones break between my fingers.  
  
JOKER  
You're one crazy son of a bitch. In another lifetime,   
be best friends. But in this world you're not even an   
enemy. You're just a panty wearing piece of shit. And  
walk in here, you stand in front of my little cage and   
try to intimidate me and scare me. Well, guess what...  
don't scare me. I may be crazy but I'm not insane enou  
think I stand a chance against you. You can kill me li  
was nothing. You're going to kill me. I know it, you   
it. But the thing you don't know is that I don't care.  
Kill me. Living isn't much fun anymore anyway.   
  
SUPERMAN  
I'll be more than happy to oblige.  
  
JOKER  
But here's the joke. The joke is...I WANT you to kill   
I may not be able to fight you, but in the end, I'm goi  
beat you. Because I know HIM. Better than you ever co  
I know that the punchline to this joke isn't going to c  
from me or come from you. When you kill me, you're cro  
HIS line. Remember that when you're crushing my wittle  
bitty bones under those big red boots of yours. Killin  
is killing yourself. So in the end, the last laugh bel  
to me.   
  
SUPERMAN  
You want to know what's really going to happen? I'm go  
to kill you. I'm going to tear you apart. And if Batm  
doesn't like it, he can die right along with you.  
  
JOKER  
If that's how you feel, then why don't you hurry up and  
on with it?  
  
Joker looks up for the first time and sees Superman's face. His face   
turns to a look of shock.  
  
JOKER  
Your...your face....  
  
Joker's face turns from shock to a huge grin.  
  
JOKER  
Your face!!!!  
  
He begins to howl with laughter.  
  
JOKER  
Oh! Oh! I wish I could see Batman's face when he sees  
this!!! How utterly fantastic!!!  
  
He laughs uncontrollably as Superman bends the bar apart and makes his  
way into the cage. Superman punches him but the laughter doesn't stop  
Another punch, more laugher. He starts punching faster and faster. T  
laughter continues. Superman becomes more and more enraged and punche  
harder. The punch does the trick as a giant splatter of blood covers   
cage and the laughter ends. Bruce reaches down and speeds it up again  
He watches Superman punch and punch and punch, blood splattering   
everywhere. Finally, he stops. Bruce slows it back down as Superman   
backs out of the cage. When he's backed out of the cage, he starts to  
turn around. Just as we're about to see his face, we switch to Bruce'  
reaction of shock, just like Alfred and Joker.  
  
BRUCE WAYNE  
Oh....God.  
  
The camera turns from Bruce's face to the monitor to show a close of   
Superman's face. Not only is his face covered with blood but his face  
white, his lips bright red, the whites of his eyes are yellow, a mangl  
smile is ripping across his face. His face has been disfigured the sa  
way as the Joker's. Superman begins to laugh as he looks up and notic  
the camera. He looks straight into it and smiles even bigger. He rai  
his hand and waves. The monitor pauses on Superman's smiling face. A  
moment later Bruce's gloved hand smashes through the monitor and spark  
fly out. He pulls it back out and turns toward the window. He walks   
toward it, stopping at Alfred's side to pat him on the shoulder. He   
stands in front of the window and looks out. Lightening crashes acros  
the sky in the distance. The camera cuts around to Bruce's face as he  
stares out into the darkness. Another flash of lightening reflects of  
his face. Another strike, this time it fills the screen with white   
light, after it fades we have cut...  
  
  
EXT. WAYNE MANOR - NIGHT/POURING RAIN  
  
The lightning flash cuts to a tilted spooky shot of the gigantic   
tombstone of Bruce's parents. The tombstone is over 7 feet tall and i  
cement angel with it's arm's stretched out. At it's feet, a plaque re  
"Thomas and Martha Wayne". The lightning flashes again which cuts to   
another tilted shot of a tombstone, Jason Todd's. Lightning strikes,   
to a shot of Sheila Todd's tombstone. Lightning strikes, cut to a sho  
of Bruce digging a fresh grave. He is shirtless and the rain beats do  
hard on his back.   
We can only see his torso as he shovels mud out of the 4-5 foot deep   
hole. Lightning flash and cut to a shot of Bruce standing over the   
freshly covered grave. He tosses the shovel to the side. He pulls   
something out of his pocket and looks at it before leaning down and   
placing it at the head of the grave. Lightning flash cut to a close u  
of the item. It is a picture of Bruce as a child, holding Alfred's ha  
and smiling. Lightning flash cut to a wide shot of all the tombstones  
side by side and Bruce walking back toward the house in the background  
Lightning strikes across the sky and nails the single spooky dead Slee  
Hollow tree and it bursts into flames.   
  
  
  
  
INT. BATCAVE - COSTUME SECTION  
  
Bruce walks past the destroyed mannequins and up to a wall. He punche  
code into a keypad and the wall rises up to reveal a small room. The   
room is bright, metallic and computerized. Straight across from the   
entrance is another metal sliding door. Bruce enters and goes to the   
left, he taps a command on a keyboard and the metal sliding door opens  
Inside the door it is dark and a motorized hum can be heard. Suddenly  
mannequin glides out of the dark room attached to a track on the floor  
The mannequin is wearing the new Batman suit. It looks more like armo  
than a suit. Sleek, metallic and aerodynamic. The suit is nearly   
completely black except for a dark red tinge to the cape, red eye slit  
and a red bat across the chest. Like the Batman Beyond suit except no  
skinny and gay looking. The gloves are dark blue, almost black   
themselves. On top of the gloves is the weapon systems, a small box   
capable of firing batarangs like a gun. On the bottom of the right gl  
is another box, this for firing the grapple line. On the bottom of th  
left glove is the secondary weapon, able to fire anything from smoke t  
gas to acid. The face is completely covered. Instead of a utility be  
small compartments are attached directly to the suit going across his   
waist. Bruce taps more commands on the keyboard. The computer monito  
shows "Batman ver-2.3 Bootup Initialized". A thin rod lowers from the  
ceiling and attaches to a small link connector on the top of the helme  
A computerized female voice sounds off from out of nowhere.   
  
COMPUTER  
System check, initialized.  
  
A shot of the suit's ears.  
  
COMPUTER  
Audio and Video links...check.  
  
A shot of the red eye lenses.  
  
COMPUTER  
Targeting system...check.  
  
A shot of the red logo on the chest.  
  
COMPUTER  
Synaptic connections...check.  
  
A shot of the arm.  
  
COMPUTER  
Mechanical muscle enhancer...check.  
  
A shot of the left glove.   
  
COMPUTER  
Primary weapon system...check. Secondary weapon   
system...check.  
  
A shot of the right glove.  
  
COMPUTER  
Grapple system...check.  
  
A shot of the boots.   
  
COMPUTER  
Magnetic soles...check.  
  
A full body shot.  
  
COMPUTER  
Flight system...  
  
The cape rises up to each side and hardens, becoming wings.  
  
COMPUTER  
...check.  
  
The cape begins to descend back into place.  
  
COMPUTER  
All systems operational.  
  
The camera takes one final wide shot of the suit, then zooms into the   
bat symbol on it's chest.  
  
  
INT. BATCAVE - LAB SECTION  
  
Close up of Bruce sitting at a counter. Holding up his last two chunk  
of Kryptonite. Cut to a shot of a mechanical arm lifting out of the   
table. Cut to Bruce placing one piece of Kryptonite in a vice grip li  
piece of equipment, a metal tray underneath it. Cut to a shot of the   
mechanical arm firing a small laser beam at the Kryptonite. Where the  
beam hits turns to dust and the dust falls into the metal tray. Cut t  
large clear bowl sitting over a burning flame. The bowl is filled wit  
liquid. Bruce stands over the bowl, slowly and carefully pouring in t  
green dust. As it hits the boiling liquid, it begins to glow green.   
to Bruce pouring the green liquid into what looks like a large paint g  
Cut to a shot of him carrying the paint gun up to the new suit. Cut t  
various shots of him spraying the green mist over the entire suit as w  
as his batarangs. Cut to him walking out of the room. Then cut to hi  
walking up the stairs to the house.  
  
  
INT. BARBARA'S COMPUTER OFFICE - THE NEXT MORNING  
  
Barbara types away at her keyboard until she hears a knock from the fr  
door. She ignores it the first time but once the knock comes again, s  
backs away from the computer and wheels out of the room.  
  
  
INT. GORDON'S APARTMENT  
  
Barbara wheels up to a small desk next to the door and reaches in,   
pulling out a revolver.  
  
BARBARA  
Who is it?  
  
BRUCE WAYNE  
It's me.  
  
BARBARA  
Me, who?  
  
BRUCE WAYNE  
Bruce.  
  
BARBARA  
Bruce?  
  
She puts the revolver back in the desk and shuts it. She slowly unloc  
the door, takes a breath and then pulls it open.  
  
BRUCE WAYNE  
May I come in?  
  
BARBARA  
Come on.  
  
She wheels out of the way as Bruce enters, shutting the door behind hi  
  
BRUCE WAYNE  
Is your dad here?  
  
BARBARA  
Didn't you hear?  
  
BRUCE WAYNE  
No.   
  
BARBARA  
He's cleaning out his office. They finally took his ba  
  
BRUCE WAYNE  
I'm sorry.  
  
BARBARA  
Don't be. I think he was pretty sick of the job anyway  
he stayed any longer he'd end up a burnout just like yo  
If you were smart you'd get out too.   
  
BRUCE WAYNE  
My mission isn't over yet.  
  
BARBARA  
Bruce, I don't know where you've been since you're litt  
fiasco last night but you've missed a lot. The Mayor h  
named Powers acting-commissioner until a permanent   
replacement can be found and he's already issued a warr  
for your arrest. The National Guard has been called up  
go after Superman. They'll be here any time now and th  
not going to spare you if you get in their way. This h  
gone on too far.   
  
BRUCE WAYNE  
I agree with you. But I still have to finish it.  
  
BARBARA  
Why? I know you're hard-headed but even you have to se  
that this...  
  
BRUCE WAYNE  
Alfred is dead.  
  
BARBARA  
.....what? Alfred? How?  
  
BRUCE WAYNE  
Superman. Killed him and the Joker.   
  
BARBARA  
Why?  
  
BRUCE WAYNE  
There is no why with him anymore. So quit trying to ta  
out of it. It isn't over.  
  
BARBARA  
Bruce...  
  
He gets down on one knee before her and grabs her hand.  
  
BRUCE WAYNE  
One way or the other. It ends tonight. But I couldn't  
without talking to you first. I know I let you down an  
sorry. I'm sorry that I've created this rift between u  
don't know if I'll ever be able to fix it, but I'm sorr  
that I hurt you.  
  
BARBARA  
No. I'm the one that should apologize. I asked you to  
something that I knew you wouldn't do. I asked you to   
the unthinkable. I shouldn't have.  
  
BRUCE WAYNE  
But if I had done it...  
  
BARBARA  
If you had done it you'd probably be dead or in jail   
yourself. There's no need to apologize. I've already   
forgiven you.   
  
BRUCE WAYNE  
But you were right. I never thanked you. Or Dick or J  
or Alfred. I just always expected you all to do what y  
were told or get out of my way. I shouldn't even have   
brought any of you into my war in the first place. If   
hadn't you wouldn't...  
  
BARBARA  
Wouldn't what? Be in this chair? It's too late for th  
I'm in it. I'll be in it for the rest of my life. But  
swear, I wouldn't trade one minute of what we did to be  
of this chair. Besides, being on wheels doesn't make y  
completely useless.  
  
BRUCE WAYNE  
I've noticed.  
  
BARBARA  
Noticed what?  
  
Bruce points to the door leading to the computer room.  
  
BARBARA  
You knew?  
  
BRUCE WAYNE  
Yes.  
  
BARBARA  
The whole time?  
  
BRUCE WAYNE  
Well...not...the whole time.  
  
BARBARA  
And I thought I was so smart.  
  
BRUCE WAYNE  
Barbara, listen. I have one last favor to ask of you.  
  
BARBARA  
What is it?  
  
BRUCE WAYNE  
Your dad.  
  
BARBARA  
What about him?  
  
BRUCE WAYNE  
Jim is the only one that always believed in me. He's b  
there since day one. He deserves to know. And if anyt  
happens to me tonight I want you to tell him the truth.  
Tell him everything. If there's one person that deserv  
know everything, it's him. He may hate me for it, but   
deserves to know. Will you tell him for me?  
  
BARBARA  
Of course.  
  
BRUCE WAYNE  
Thank you, Barbara.  
  
BARBARA  
But do ME a favor.   
  
BRUCE WAYNE  
What?  
  
BARBARA  
Make it back so I don't have to tell him.  
  
Bruce stands back up without saying anything.   
  
BRUCE WAYNE  
I have to go.   
  
BARBARA  
In a rush to die aren't you?  
  
BRUCE WAYNE  
No. In a rush to set up a few tricks.  
  
  
INT. POLICE HQ - GORDON'S OFFICE - AFTERNOON  
  
Gordon sits at what used to be his desk. A box sits on the top with m  
of his belongings thrown in. The walls and shelves are now bare. The  
desk is empty except for the box and a photo. He picks the frame up o  
his desk and looks at it. It's a Gordon family photo, obviously taken  
some far off exotic vacation locale. Gordon in the middle, in shorts   
a Hula shirt. Barbara standing to his left, holding his arm. Sarah o  
his right holding the other. The women's faces are beaming but Gordon  
looks like he's the most unhappy man in the world. Bullock knocks on   
door as he enters the room, Jim's head snaps up.  
  
BULLOCK  
Hey, Commish.  
  
GORDON  
It's just Jim now, Harv.  
  
BULLOCK  
Oh..alright, Commish. You might want to see this.  
  
GORDON  
See what?  
  
Bullock points to the window. Jim looks toward it, looks back. He   
stands and puts the picture into the box. He walks over to the window  
and looks down at the street below. Focus on his shock reaction.  
  
GORDON  
Oh my God.   
  
BULLOCK  
Looks like World War 3 just started.  
  
Cut to Gordon's POV shot of an entire army marching down the city   
street. A handful of tanks and other assorted armored vehicles, flank  
on each side by marching soldiers. Then cut to a few street level sho  
of the soldiers marching, the tank's treads rolling and citizens on th  
sidewalks watching in awe. Go back upstairs as Gordon watches a fully  
armed army helicopter fly across the sky.  
  
GORDON  
They brought the whole damn army. They're going to tea  
this city apart! Where's that son of a bitch Powers at  
  
BULLOCK  
Follow me.  
  
  
INT. POLICE HQ - HOMICIDE  
  
Detective Montoya sits at her desk, her feet propped up on it. Acting  
Commissioner Powers sits in a backwards chair he's pulled from another  
desk, right next to her, leaning in. A handful of other detectives ar  
spread out around the room but it's mostly empty desks.  
  
POWERS  
You're very pretty for a homicide detective.  
  
MONTOYA  
You smell pretty bad for a piece of trash.  
  
POWERS  
Now, now. Come on, Detective. It's a new day in Gotha  
And I just want you to know that while sucking up never  
worked on old man Gordon, it ALWAYS works on me.  
  
MONTOYA  
How'd you like to try sucking my shoe out of your ass?  
  
POWERS  
Such language for a detective. It seems to me that kin  
language is only acceptable from meter-maids.  
  
MONTOYA  
Meter-maids? You're one horrible...  
  
The door busts open and Gordon charges in with Bullock hot on his heel  
  
GORDON  
Just what in the name of God do you think you're doing?  
  
POWERS  
Jimbo? How's it going?  
  
Gordon charges up, grabs Powers by his collar, lifts him up and slams   
down on the desk, sending papers and debris flying off to the floor   
below. Montoya jumps out of her chair.  
  
GORDON  
You son of a bitch.  
  
POWERS  
I've already got your badge, your gun and your job. If  
want I can slap you behind bars too.  
  
GORDON  
For what?  
  
POWERS  
For assault and battery!  
  
GORDON  
It's my word against yours. And who would believe a   
sniveling little cocksucker like you?  
  
POWERS  
I've got plenty of witnesses. Look around asshole!  
  
Bullock steps up and looks around the room.   
  
BULLOCK  
Anybody see anything funny around here today?  
  
He looks around and waits, no reply.  
  
BULLOCK  
Didn't think so. Sorry, pal, doesn't seem to be any   
witnesses around here. I did happen to catch Jim as he  
leaving about 5 minutes ago or so though.   
  
POWERS  
I'll have ALL your badges for this!  
  
MONTOYA  
Really? And how fast do you think I'll be drawing up t  
sexual harassment charges?  
  
POWERS  
You bitch!  
  
Gordon slaps him hard across the face.  
  
GORDON  
Shut up, Powers. What the hell is that army doing here  
  
POWERS  
Cleaning up your mess.  
  
GORDON  
Superman?  
  
POWERS  
Yeah. Superman. Superman, the Joker and Batman.  
  
GORDON  
What??  
  
POWERS  
I've got warrants for all three on more charges than yo  
count in that Neanderthal cranium of yours. They've go  
orders to bring them in alive, but if they can't...they  
full authority to take them out.  
  
GORDON  
You're going to destroy this city! You've got tanks an  
helicopters and everything else down there!  
  
POWERS  
What? Jealous because you didn't get to do it first?  
  
GORDON  
You think any of that is going to make a damn bit of   
difference against Superman? Or Batman for that matter  
He's survived worse. The only people that are going to  
killed in all of this are those people out there just t  
to live their lives.  
  
POWERS  
We're going to do whatever it takes to get rid of this   
problem. If a few of the peasants have to die to reach  
goal, so be it.  
  
GORDON  
So be it?  
  
Gordon lets go of his collar. He looks at Bullock.  
  
GORDON  
So be it.  
  
He looks back at Powers.  
  
GORDON  
You're a grade A asshole, Powers. I thought about figh  
back. Trying to get my badge back. But you know what?  
don't want it. I'd never be able to get your stench of  
So you keep it and see how fun this job really is. Bec  
quite frankly, that's the most cold hearted thing I cou  
ever do to you.  
  
Gordon turns to leave and Powers sits upright.  
  
POWERS  
You haven't heard the last of this! You hear me!  
  
GORDON  
I hear ya. (walking past Bullock) Enjoy your new boss,  
Harv.  
  
BULLOCK  
New boss? (walks up to Powers) I ain't got no new boss  
  
He pulls his badge out and throws it into Powers' face.  
  
BULLOCK  
You can have mine too. See ya around.  
  
He follows Gordon toward the door.  
  
POWERS  
What?? You come back here!  
  
Suddenly another badge slaps him from out of camera range.   
  
MONTOYA  
Asshole.  
  
POWERS  
You too huh? Who cares? Who needs you two lowlifes!?   
There's plenty of other flatfoots that can take your pl  
Get out of here.  
  
The other detectives around the room begin to get up.   
  
POWERS  
Wait...  
  
They all reach into their coats and pull out their badges.  
  
POWERS  
Don't you do this!! I'm warning you!  
  
They all toss them down and walk out after Gordon, Bullock and Montoya  
Powers sits on the desk in the empty room looking at the door.  
  
POWERS  
You'll be back!!! You'll all be back!! And when you c  
back you'll all be on parade duty!!! You'll be back.  
  
  
INT. CITY HALL - MAYOR'S OFFICE  
  
The Mayor greets GENERAL WATERS at the door and leads him to a chair.   
  
MAYOR HILL  
General Waters. It's a pleasure to meet you. Please h  
seat.  
  
GENERAL WATERS  
Thanks.  
  
MAYOR HILL  
I'm glad you've arrived. I've been looking forward to   
for a long time.  
  
GENERAL WATERS  
You have?  
  
MAYOR HILL  
Yes, sir.  
  
GENERAL WATERS  
Well, if you don't mind, would you mind telling me just  
the hell you want us to do here?  
  
MAYOR HILL  
What do you mean?  
  
GENERAL WATERS  
You bring us all the way out here because you got a cou  
of crackpots running around in their underwear?  
  
MAYOR HILL  
Well...ummm...  
  
GENERAL WATERS  
This is a little on the weird side, Mr Mayor.   
  
MAYOR HILL  
They didn't tell you what...  
  
GENERAL WATERS  
Hell no. They didn't have time to explain the whole th  
They told me to get here, I got here. All I know so fa  
what you said out there in your press conference. And   
know as well as I do that 75% of what's said during a p  
conference is bullshit. Now you fill in the rest.  
  
MAYOR HILL  
Well, tell me General...just how do you feel about them  
  
GENERAL WATERS  
About who?  
  
MAYOR HILL  
Them!   
  
GENERAL WATERS  
You mean the costumes?  
  
MAYOR HILL  
Yeah.  
  
GENERAL WATERS  
They make me sick, quite frankly. I've never trusted t  
bastards. I mean Superman, he's an alien right? That'  
what it comes down to. Sure he looks like me and you b  
ain't like me and you. I've never trusted the bastard.  
never trust anybody with that kind of power. Everybody  
kisses his little red boots, but I always thought he wa  
lying son of a bitch just waiting for his chance to tak  
over.  
  
MAYOR HILL  
Batman?  
  
GENERAL WATERS  
Well, don't know much about him. All I know is that he  
freak with a cape.   
  
MAYOR HILL  
So, what would your feelings be if you had to say...you  
know...if you had no alternative to....  
  
GENERAL WATERS  
Taking them out?  
  
MAYOR HILL  
Uh...Yes.  
  
GENERAL WATERS  
I'd do it with pleasure.  
  
MAYOR HILL  
Really? HA HA! General, me and you are going to get a  
very, very nicely. Because that's exactly what I want   
to do.  
  
The Secretary beeps in on the intercom.  
  
SECRETARY  
Mr Mayor.  
  
MAYOR HILL  
I'm busy!  
  
SECRETARY  
I'm sorry, sir. It's Powers. He says it's an emergenc  
  
MAYOR HILL  
Dammit. Put him through!  
  
He picks up the phone.  
  
MAYOR HILL  
Powers! This better be important. I'm sitting here wi  
General Waters and we were just discussing our little   
prob........what? How many? All of them?!?  
  
  
INT. WAYNE MANOR - LIVING ROOM  
  
Close up of a television. The lower right side features a GNN logo.   
Mayor speaks at a press conference.  
  
MAYOR HILL  
...only to bring them to justice. General Waters and i  
are under orders to shoot only if necessary. Batman an  
Superman are both men of high caliber and deserve a fai  
trial. We'll do every single thing we can to bring the  
peacefully...  
  
The footage of the press conference cuts and the ANCHORMAN pops on   
screen.  
  
ANCHORMAN  
Ladies and Gentleman, we've just been informed of some   
breaking right now at the City Hall. We go live to our  
own, TRICIA TAKANAWA!  
  
Cut to Asian reporter Tricia Takanawa standing in front of a large cro  
of picketing police.  
  
TRICIA TAKANAWA  
Thank you, Steve. Tricia Takanawa here, live, in front  
City Hall, where the ENTIRE Gotham Police Department ha  
suddenly gone on strike. You heard me right folks. Th  
Gotham PD is on strike and it's apparently to protest t  
firing of James Gordon and the hiring of Assistant Mayo  
Powers as his temporary replacement. This has come as   
shock to us all but it has to be an even bigger shock t  
Mayor Hill who has already had two seperate press   
conferences today. The first, this morning to announce  
Gordon's firing. The second, to introduce General Wate  
and to announce the warrants for the arrest of Superman  
Batman and the Joker. Mayor Hill showed absolutely NO   
that something like this could happen so we can only as  
that this was a surprise to him as well. We did manage  
get a quote from...  
  
The TV switches off. Cut to Bruce walking out of the room.  
  
  
INT. WAYNE MANOR - LIBRARY  
  
Bruce sits in the dark library in the same chair Alfred's body sat. H  
sits and stares out the broken window. The sun is on it's way down.   
to a close up of his face. A shadow falls over his face as the day tu  
to night. He looks out into the darkness until his face shows a sligh  
reflection of light once more. Cut back to the window...the batsignal  
shining in the sky.  
  
  
EXT. POLICE HQ - ROOF - NIGHT  
  
General Waters and Commissioner Powers stand next to the signal. A   
handful of armed soldiers stand around the roof.   
  
GENERAL WATERS  
You think this'll work huh?  
  
POWERS  
Sure, sure. He always comes running when Gordon flashe  
this thing.  
  
GENERAL WATERS  
Yeah, but Gordon ain't flashing it.  
  
POWERS  
He'll come. Don't worry about that. They'll both come  
And when they do we'll have them right where we want th  
  
GENERAL WATERS  
You better be right.  
  
Cut to a closeup of General Waters as he says that. At the same time   
whole screen turns red and a green crosshairs is aligned right on the   
General's face. Various computer jargon is on the left and right in t  
screen, barely readable. The cross hairs move over and lock on Powers  
next and the screen follows.  
  
POWERS  
Trust me. They'll show. You just have your men ready   
hit them with everything you've got.  
  
GENERAL WATERS  
My men are cocked, locked and ready to open fire on any  
that moves.  
  
POWERS  
Good. Those poor dumb bastards won't know what hit the  
  
The crosshairs move again. This time to a building across the street,  
zeroing in on a sniper aiming his rifle at the roof. It moves again,   
again. Finding a sniper positioned on every roof that surrounds polic  
HQ. All guns trained at the building's roof. The scene zooms back so  
the whole block around the HQ can be seen. The crosshairs starts zoom  
all over the area, the word "Searching" flashes repeatedly in the uppe  
left corner. It does this for a moment and then locks on one roof.   
Searching becomes "Locked" as the view begins to zoom in once again.   
zooms in on a roof two buildings away from HQ. It zooms in but sees o  
darkness. "Enhance" blinks and the scene brightens to reveal Superman  
hunched over, hiding in the shadows and looking intently at HQ. The v  
then pans back again, it pans over 5 blocks away. We then cut back to  
close up of Batman's new suits red eyes glowing in the night. Then cu  
to see a shot of Batman crouching on top of a gargoyle on Gotham   
Cathedral. A moment later he free falls away from the building. As h  
falls his cape extends and connects to his arms. He pulls them up to   
sides and uses them as wings. The soles of his shoes then ignite with  
small burst of fire and he shoots up into the sky.  
  
  
EXT. ROOFTOP  
  
Superman leans down on one knee, hiding behind the ledge of the roof,   
watching Powers and Waters every move.   
  
SUPERMAN  
Come on. You'll follow the signal. I know you will.   
don't know any better. Look at them over there. Stupi  
They think they can actually...  
  
A thud behind him. He spins around, expecting Batman, but sees nothin  
He looks down and sees a Batarang, old normal style. He picks it up a  
notices two words scrapped into it. Crime Alley. He smiles then walk  
forward, his logo filling the screen and going black.   
  
  
EXT. CRIME ALLEY  
  
The alley is dark and empty save for Batman, who stands under the only  
working light. His cape flaps around him as he stands motionless,   
watching the sky. Eventually his prey comes into view. Cut to a shot  
Superman flying over Crime Alley and spotting Batman.  
  
SUPERMAN  
There you are.  
  
Cut back to Batman as he pulls a detonator from his belt. He holds it  
Superman can see it and presses down on the trigger.  
  
SUPERMAN  
What is this?  
  
Out of nowhere a heat-seeking missile slams into Superman's side and   
explodes. Another comes from his other side and does the same. Then   
from the front and one from the back. Superman goes limp in the air a  
falls to the alley's pavement. Batman watches him lay lifeless a few   
yards away.  
  
BATMAN  
That should soften you up a bit. Now get up. I've got  
plenty more tricks where that came from.   
  
  
EXT. POLICE HQ - ROOF  
  
The explosions can be seen in the background. Waters and Powers are   
looking the other way. A soldier cries out.  
  
SOLDIER  
Sir! Sir!   
  
GENERAL WATERS  
What is it?  
  
SOLDIER  
Explosions!   
  
Waters and Powers run over to the soldier's position and follow his   
pointing finger just in time to see the final explosion.  
  
POWERS  
Son of a bitch! It has to be them.  
  
GENERAL WATERS  
Any idea where that came from?  
  
POWERS  
I don't know. It...it looks like Crime Alley. Get you  
and follow me.  
  
GENERAL WATERS  
Fall in!  
  
Powers, Waters and his men head back inside.  
  
  
EXT. CRIME ALLEY  
  
Superman pushes himself back up to his feet and walks toward Batman.   
camera focuses on Batman first, to show that his suit is wired into th  
lamppost. Then focuses back on Superman.   
  
SUPERMAN  
That was cheating.   
  
He brushes himself off.  
  
SUPERMAN  
I see you've been shopping.  
  
He reaches Batman and stands right in front of him.  
  
BATMAN  
I see you've got a new face.  
  
SUPERMAN  
Destiny's a bitch sometimes.  
  
BATMAN  
So is electricity.  
  
He reaches up and grabs Superman by the throat. Superman's body   
immediately tenses up and begins to shake. Sparks begin to pop out of  
Batman's fingers. He reaches up with his other hand and places it rig  
on Superman's forehead. Soon Superman's neck and head begin to smoke.  
Batman keeps the grip on as Superman begins to scream. His scream kee  
growing louder and louder and a electrical buzz erupts. After a minut  
the light above explodes, showering them with glass. Batman releases   
Superman falls to the ground. Batman stands over him as he writhes in  
pain. Superman's nose is bleeding.  
  
BATMAN  
Bleeding so soon? Don't die yet, Clark. I've got a fe  
more cards to play. The missiles were just to keep you  
your toes. Frying your brain was just to keep you quie  
a while. The fun part is just beginning. I've coated   
suit in kryptonite. Not enough to kill you or to even   
weaken you. But it's enough to put us on a even playin  
field and make sure you feel every bit of this.  
  
Superman starts to get up to his knees but Batman floors him with a pu  
to the top of his head.  
  
BATMAN  
How many times did I tell you? For every power you've   
I've got something better.  
  
He nails him with another punch as he tries to get up.  
  
BATMAN  
And as far as you've gone over the edge. You're still   
nowhere near being in my league.  
  
He swings another punch but this time Superman catches the fist.   
  
SUPERMAN  
That's where you're wrong, Batman.   
  
He powers his way up, holding on to Batman's fist.   
  
SUPERMAN  
And I don't have to use cheap tricks to make sure you f  
this.  
  
He punches Batman right in the face. Batman stumbles but comes right   
back with a punch that connects with Superman's jaw. Superman throws   
another punch but misses, he throws another before Batman can react an  
nails him in the stomach. The two fight and exchange blows without   
anyone taking a real advantage for around 3 minutes. Finally Superman  
connects with a punch and Batman falls to the ground. Superman starts  
reach down for him when a blinding light erupts at the end of the alle  
shining on them both.   
  
SOLDIER  
Freeze!  
  
Cut to a shot of General Waters, with a bullhorn, standing at the   
opening of the alley surrounded by 20 soldiers and a tank, all aiming   
Superman and Batman.  
  
GENERAL WATERS  
If either one of you bastards makes one slight move you  
kiss your leotard wearing ass goodbye. It's up to you,  
quietly or don't come at all.  
  
Superman looks down at Batman.   
  
SUPERMAN  
Looks like you're on your own.  
  
BATMAN  
I wouldn't be so sure about that.  
  
Batman raises his right arm as Superman lifts up into the air. As   
Superman flies away, Batman fires his grapple and it wraps around   
Superman's foot. They both go zooming into the air as gunfire erupts.  
Cut to the soldiers firing into the air as Superman zooms away, Batman  
dangling underneath them.   
  
GENERAL WATERS  
Hold your fire! Hold your fire! Dammit!!! Jones! Br  
me that radio!  
  
A soldier runs up with a hand-held radio. Waters snatches it away and  
starts screaming into it.  
  
GENERAL WATERS  
This is Waters! I want that chopper here and I want it  
now! Shoot on sight! Take these freaks out!  
  
  
EXT. GOTHAM CITY - SKYLINE  
  
Up in the skyline of Gotham, Superman flies with ease while Batman   
struggles to maintain a firm grip on his grapple line.   
  
SUPERMAN  
If you want a ride, I'll give you a ride.  
  
Superman twists and turns trying to lose him. He swerves in and aroun  
skyscrapers. Superman looks up ahead to see a towering office buildin  
covered in glass and speeds up. He slams through the windows and insi  
the office building. Batman busts through the glass as well and gets   
drug across the floor, bouncing off desk after desk. A few office   
workers dive for cover as Batman bounces through their work. Finally   
they bust out of the other side and continue on into the night. More   
twists, more turns. They near Gotham Cathedral. Superman flies right  
it but then zooms up at the last minute causing Batman to swing right   
into one of the gargoyles. But as soon as he hits, he engages the   
magnetic soles on his feet which attaches him to the gargoyle. A seco  
later the gargoyle rips away from it's ancient base and both it and   
Batman fly up into the sky. Superman whips around another building an  
Batman slams into it's side, the gargoyle comes loose and falls to the  
street below. Superman drags Batman whipping around another building   
this time when they come around the corner the helicopter is waiting f  
them. Superman reverses and heads in the other direction. The choppe  
gives pursuit. Superman and Batman weave around building after buildi  
the chopper chasing right behind and firing 2 machine guns at them.   
Batman bounces off another building and ends up looking backwards, fac  
the chopper. Cut to INT shot of helicopter.   
  
PILOT #2  
We've got missile lock.  
  
PILOT #1  
Missiles away.  
  
Cut to Batman's POV again. This time the crosshairs lock on the missi  
as they fire. Danger flashes in the upper right corner. Cut back to   
normal. Batman sees the first missile fire and then the second. The   
missiles zoom across the sky at them. Batman releases his grip and fr  
falls into the sky and vanishing. The missiles fly over his head as h  
falls and they go right after Superman. The missiles gain on him. He  
looks over his shoulder watching the first trail him only a few feet   
behind. When he turns back forward he just barely misses ramming into  
another skyscraper. He moves to his right, causing the first missile   
miss him and slam into the side of the building and erupt into a ball   
fire. But this move only puts him directly in front of the second   
missile and it slams into his back as he watches the first missile   
impact. Another ball of fire erupts in the sky and Superman's smoking  
body falls like a rock. He lands on the roof of the Gotham City Bank   
his body breaks right through it. Cut to helicopter INT. The co-pilo  
talks into the radio.  
  
PILOT #2  
Direct hit! Bogeys are down. Repeat, bogeys are down.  
Bogeys are...  
  
The helicopter suddenly tilts to the right for a second. The co-pilot  
drops the radio.  
  
PILOT #2  
What the hell was that?  
  
PILOT #1  
I don't know. It feels like...it feels like we've pick  
some extra weight. Go check it out.  
  
The co-pilot stands up and moves behind the cockpit. He finds a safet  
rope and attaches it to his belt. He slides open the door. As soon a  
the door opens a gloved hand grabs his foot and twists it out from und  
him. Batman flips up into the chopper and kicks him in the face,   
knocking him out.  
  
PILOT #1  
Mayday! Mayday! We're under...  
  
Batman knocks him out cold with straight punch. He grabs the controls  
and pilots the chopper, landing it on the nearest rooftop. He shuts i  
down, grips the control stick and rips it out. A voice comes over the  
radio.  
  
GENERAL WATERS  
What the hell is going on up there? Was is it a hit or  
Answer me dammit!  
  
Batman picks it up.  
  
BATMAN  
Stay out of this, General.   
  
GENERAL WATERS  
Who is this?  
  
BATMAN  
You're men are unharmed. But I can't promise they'll s  
that way if you cross paths with Superman.   
  
GENERAL WATERS  
Batman? Is that you?  
  
BATMAN  
Stay out of it.   
  
The General continues to scream as Batman exits the chopper.  
  
  
EXT. GOTHAM CITY BANK  
  
Batman lands in front of the dark bank. He heads toward the glass doo  
entrance as his cape descends back into place. He reaches for the doo  
handle and the glass explodes. Superman comes flying out of the door,  
spearing Batman in the chest and knocking him all the way across the   
empty street and slamming him into the side of a parked car. Superman  
stands up, grabs Batman by the throat and lifts him in the air. He   
chokes him for a moment and then slams him down through the car's   
windshield. He tries a double axe-handle but Batman sees it coming an  
rolls out of the way, causing him to only smash the hood of the car.   
tires explode under the pressure. Batman ends his roll on his feet an  
charges right at Superman, nailing him with a running right punch that  
rocks him back. But Superman returns the favor and the force of the   
punch spins Batman all the way around. Superman grabs him from behind  
and lifts him over his head. He slams him down on his knee and pushes  
Batman's head and hip, trying to snap his back over his knee.   
  
SUPERMAN  
I'm going to break you, Bruce.  
  
BATMAN  
Not....if...I....can...help it.  
  
Batman aims his left arm at Superman's face and fires acid out of his   
secondary weapon compartment. Superman drops him and reaches to his   
face. His face smokes as he holds it with both hands and groans. Bat  
slowly gets up to his feet. Superman's hands go back down and he look  
up at him. His face still smoking, some acid still bubbling on his fa  
  
SUPERMAN  
You love to play dirty don't you?   
  
Superman flies at Batman, going for another spear. But this time Batm  
blocks it with a knee to his face. Superman lands on his hands and kn  
in front of Batman and takes a boot right to the face which sends back  
to his feet, stumbling backwards away from Batman. Batman raises his   
right arm as Superman continues to stumbles backwards. Switch to a sho  
from his POV. The crosshairs lock on Superman's neck. Cut back to   
normal. 3 of the new smaller, Chinese star like, batarangs fire from   
glove and stick in Superman's neck. He screams out and grabs for them  
Superman stumbles away from Batman as he grasps for his wounds. Batma  
slowly walks after him.   
  
BATMAN  
Where do you think you're going? There's nowhere to hi  
  
Superman pulls the bloody batarangs out of his neck, throws them down   
continues to walk away. A passing car comes into view as it rounds a   
corner. It heads down the road and has to slam on the brakes to keep   
from hitting Superman. The driver sees the situation and tries to esc  
in reverse. But Superman reaches down and grabs the bumper. The car'  
wheels spin. Superman laughs as he lifts the car up.  
  
BATMAN  
No!  
  
Superman spins around and heaves the car at Batman. Batman ducks and   
rolls out of it's path and the car crashes into the street. Batman ju  
up and runs to the car. He finds the driver unconcious, he checks for  
pulse. After finding one he looks up for Superman but he's gone.  
  
BATMAN  
Dammit.  
  
Suddenly Batman hears a noise. He recognizes it immediately and turns  
around, looking down the road. Two tanks are rolling in his direction  
General Waters's upper torso can be seen standing out of one of them,   
holding his bullhorn up to his mouth.  
  
GENERAL WATERS  
End of the road, Batman! Don't move!  
  
The turrets zero in on Batman.  
  
BATMAN  
Wait! Don't shoot! There's a injured civilian here!  
  
GENERAL WATERS  
Fire!  
  
The tanks's barrels erupt. Batman's bootjets fire off, sending him   
flying backwards, a split second before the the car and the surroundin  
area explode into flames. He doesn't move fast enough to stay out of   
it's way though. The fire and debris engulfs him for a moment. Cut t  
shot from behind Waters as Batman comes barreling out of the explosion  
straight into the sky, a trail of smoke behind him.   
  
GENERAL WATERS  
Son of a bastard!!!   
  
He pulls out his handgun and empties his clip into the sky trying to   
shoot down Batman.  
  
GENERAL WATERS  
Dammit!!!! Get this thing moving!!  
  
Batman flys away from the area, his targeting system scouring for any   
sign of Superman. A moment later, nearing the Victorian Hotel, Superm  
comes flying from out of the clouds and slams into Batman's back.   
Batman's flight system shuts down and he goes spinning out of control,  
falling straight down. (In the background of this shot we can see acr  
the street from the Hotel is a tower of scaffolding where construction  
another skyscraper is under way. The new building is basically just a  
outer shell right now, and the scaffolding is about 100 feet higher th  
where construction is completed, which is about 15 floors.) After a   
moment of free fall, the bootjets suddenly kick back in and Batman goe  
zooming forward straight at the hotel. He crashes through a window.   
to INT Victorian Hotel Room. Batman lands on the floor and skids acro  
it and into the wall, right next to the door. A half naked couple jum  
out of their bed, the woman covering herself with a sheet.   
  
NAKED GUY  
What the hell!??  
  
Batman crouches near the door.  
  
BATMAN  
Get out of here...now.  
  
NAKED GUY  
This is my room asshole.  
  
Batman stands up and towers over the man.  
  
BATMAN  
Unless you want your wife to find out about this   
Councilman....go.  
  
NAKED GUY  
Uh...uh..uh..o..uh..k. Come on, honey.  
  
He reaches for her hand.   
  
NAKED CHICK  
What about my clothes?  
  
NAKED GUY  
Buy ya new ones.  
  
NAKED CHICK  
Really?? Alright!  
  
As he leads her to the door and grips the handle, the wall behind them  
explodes as Superman breaks through. The woman screams.  
  
NAKED GUY  
Oh shit!  
  
He grabs the door and runs out, leaving the girl.  
  
NAKED CHICK  
Hey!! Don't just leave me here!  
  
Batman reaches over and yanks the sheet off. She screams, covers hers  
with her arms and runs out of the room, screaming all the way. Batman  
turns back to Superman and raises both arms. Batarangs fire out of bo  
gloves like machine guns. Superman ducks out of view behind a couch a  
Batman stops firing.  
  
SUPERMAN  
Still think you can beat me with silly tricks?  
  
BATMAN  
I'm not the one cowering behind a couch am I?  
  
The couch comes flying up at Batman. It nails him and knocks him flyi  
backwards into the wall. Superman comes walking up as Batman slowly   
pushes the couch off. Superman grabs him by the neck and lifts him, h  
pushes him back-first into the wall and chokes the life out of him.  
  
SUPERMAN  
Who's cowering now?  
  
Superman doesn't pay attention to Batman's arm as he fires a Batarang   
directly into his thigh. Superman screams out and breaks the hold. H  
stumbles away from Batman and Batman charges him. Superman sideswipes  
the move, grabs Batman by the back of the neck and heaves him through   
open hole in the wall and into another freefall. This time Batman fir  
his grapple and swings to the scaffolding across the street. A second  
after he lands and retracts his grapple, Superman lands on the same be  
a few feet ahead.   
  
BATMAN  
Having fun yet?  
  
SUPERMAN  
Tons.  
  
BATMAN  
You're going down tonight. You're going down for good.  
  
SUPERMAN  
Why can't you be more like Alfred? Just shut up and ta  
your medicine like a good little boy.   
  
Batman charges and nails Superman with a left uppercut, which he follo  
with a left sidekick, a spinning right elbow and a roundhouse left kic  
Superman stumbles and Batman spears him off the railing. The two fall  
from the scaffolding and into the half finished skyscraper below. Bat  
ignites his bootjets to make the fall faster and more powerful as they  
slam into the first floor. They break right through the floor and sla  
through the next one. Then the next, then the next. They break a hol  
through every floor until they reach the very bottom of the building,   
underground parking garage, where they slam into the concrete floor,   
cracking it. The two lay there unconcious from the impact. Cut back   
outside the construction site as General Waters pulls up being driven   
a jeep with three other soldiers, followed by the two tanks.   
  
GENERAL WATERS  
I know they had to fall somewhere around here.  
  
He looks around and up. He spots the hole in the side of the Hotel.  
  
GENERAL WATERS  
There! We've got em! Come on!  
  
Waters and his three men exit the jeep and head toward the Hotel's   
entrance. The DOORMAN stands in his path.  
  
GENERAL WATERS  
Step aside!  
  
DOORMAN  
They're....not here.  
  
GENERAL WATERS  
What? Get outta..  
  
The Doorman points at the construction site.  
  
DOORMAN  
They're...in there.  
  
Waters turns and looks.  
  
GENERAL WATERS  
In there? They're in there? You sure?  
  
DOORMAN  
Yes. Fell through the roof. Saw the whole thing.  
  
GENERAL WATERS  
They're in there! We've got em boys! Get on that horn  
get some more men down here ASAP!  
  
Cut to a EXT shot of Police HQ, which is surrounded by the army. Vari  
shots of armed men jumping into transports and zooming away.  
  
  
  
EXT. CITY HALL  
  
Outside of City Hall, the police mob continues to strike. Gordon stan  
off to the side sipping from a cup of coffee, Bullock right next to hi  
Montoya comes running.  
  
MONTOYA  
Sir! Sir!  
  
GORDON  
Yeah?  
  
MONTOYA  
It's happening.  
  
GORDON  
What is?  
  
MONTOYA  
Batman. Superman. They've been seen going at it tooth  
nail.   
  
BULLOCK  
So, I take it they didn't fall into Powers' trap?  
  
MONTOYA  
Of course not. But Jim, you were right. Waters is mak  
mess out of things. Already had some civilian casualti  
but not a scratch on Batman or Superman.  
  
GORDON  
Dammit. They're going to tear this place apart.   
  
BULLOCK  
Hey....take a look at this.  
  
Bullock points them at the GNN news van as Tricia Takanawa and her   
cameraman hurriedly load in their equipment.   
  
MONTOYA  
Wonder where they're going?  
  
BULLOCK  
Only one way to find out.  
  
GORDON  
Let's go.  
  
Gordon jogs toward the van, Bullock and Montoya follows.  
  
  
GORDON  
Hey! You!  
  
TRICIA TAKANAWA  
Yeah?  
  
GORDON  
What's going on?  
  
TRICIA TAKANAWA  
Sorry, bigger news than you guys. Gotta run.  
  
GORDON  
Batman?  
  
TRICIA TAKANAWA  
Batman? It's not just Batman, it's like World War 3 ju  
broke out.  
  
GORDON  
Where?  
  
TRICIA TAKANAWA  
The Victorian. You know the construction across the st  
  
GORDON  
Yeah.  
  
TRICIA TAKANAWA  
They're inside. Waters has them surrounded.  
  
GORDON  
Dammit. We've gotta do something.   
  
BULLOCK  
Like what? In case you didn't notice, we're on strike   
There's no badges or guns anymore, just cardboard signs  
stapled to wooden sticks.   
  
GORDON  
Well, take the signs off.   
  
BULLOCK  
We're gonna stop a tank with sticks?  
  
GORDON  
We have to stop them somehow.   
  
BULLOCK  
Sir, I....  
  
GORDON  
Get a dozen men and let's roll.  
  
BULLOCK  
Yes, sir.  
  
  
EXT. CONSTRUCTION SITE  
  
Waters' men have arrived and have surrounded the building.   
  
  
INT. CONSTRUCTION SITE - PARKING GARAGE  
  
Batman comes to and pushes himself up to one knee. He looks around hi  
surroundings. It's a standard parking garage, concrete everywhere, th  
cement columns. It's well lit thanks to a few floodlights left on by   
some workers. The only trace of Superman is the crater his body made   
impact. Batman searches the area for Superman but doesn't see a thing  
He stands up and begins to walk across the room. Passing column by   
column, his head turning back and forth, searching. As he walks past   
another column it explodes and Superman comes flying out, knocking Bat  
down and landing on top of him. Batman gets his legs up and flips   
Superman off. Superman lands on his feet and Batman rolls up to his f  
a few feet away. The stare down ensues.   
  
SUPERMAN  
Ok, Bruce. I've had enough for one night. You've made  
point. But you'll still never beat me. All you can do  
prolong the inevitable. Just roll over and die already  
  
BATMAN  
You're the only one bleeding, Clark. I haven't even br  
a sweat.  
  
SUPERMAN  
No, but you've broken some ribs. I felt them snap.  
  
BATMAN  
You should've left when you had the chance. You should  
have touched Alfred.  
  
SUPERMAN  
Boo hoo. You just got what you wanted didn't you? Ano  
casualty for the little boy to cry his eyes out over.   
Another father to bury. Another reason to fight.  
  
BATMAN  
I never wanted to kill. But I'm going to make an excep  
for you. I'm going to make you beg.  
  
SUPERMAN  
Tell me. Are you really upset over Alfred? Or is it t  
Joker? Which matters more to you?  
  
BATMAN  
The only thing that matters right now is seeing you suf  
  
Batman's arm swings up and fires the batarangs once more. Superman   
raises an arm up to block them. They make a straight line right down   
arm. As Superman clutches at them Batman nails him with a kick to the  
face. Batman goes on a major advantage for minute with a flurry of   
punches and kicks.   
  
  
EXT. CONSTRUCTION SITE  
  
Waters stands to the side of his jeep as a young private runs up and   
salutes.  
  
PRIVATE  
General Waters, sir!  
  
GENERAL WATERS  
Yes, son?  
  
PRIVATE  
The men are in position and are awaiting your orders.  
  
GENERAL WATERS  
Good, good. What I want is for you to get every single  
piece of explosives we've got and pack them into that   
building.  
  
PRIVATE  
Explosives, sir?  
  
GENERAL WATERS  
I'm gonna bring the whole thing right down on top of th  
sons of bitches.  
  
PRIVATE  
Yes, sir!  
  
Cut back inside. Open with a close up of Batman's face as Superman's   
fist connects with it. The two exchange blows as they fight for the n  
couple of minutes.  
  
  
INT. HOSPITAL ROOM  
  
Dick lays in a bed, his arm in a large cast and suspended in the air.   
nurse checks with his IV and then heads out.  
  
NURSE  
I know you're getting out of here tomorrow but don't st  
too late now. You need your rest.   
  
DICK GRAYSON  
I won't. I'm just gonna check out the news.  
  
Barbara wheels into view.  
  
BARBARA  
Don't worry. I'll make sure he sleeps and I'll be out   
here as soon as he does.  
  
NURSE  
Alright. Goodnight.  
  
DICK GRAYSON  
Goodnight.  
  
She exits as Dick flicks on the TV. The screen shows Tricia Takanawa   
standing behind a barricade, the construction site in the background.  
  
TRICIA TAKANAWA  
Downtown Gotham tonight looks like a war zone and nobod  
knows what's going to happen next. All we know, is tha  
according to eyewitness accounts, General Waters and hi  
have BOTH the Batman and Superman trapped inside the   
construction site you see behind me. The two have   
apparently been spotted several times tonight and have   
battling all over the city. General Waters has so far   
unsuccessful in capturing either....  
  
The TV switches off.  
  
DICK GRAYSON  
Dammit. I should be out there.  
  
BARBARA  
No. He's right. This is his fight, Dick.  
  
She grabs his hand and squeezes it.  
  
  
INT. CONSTRUCTION SITE - PARKING GARAGE  
  
Superman goes flying backwards through another cement column. Batman   
pounces on him and they brawl for another minute.  
  
Cut to EXT. General Waters still stands by his jeep, in the backgroun  
we can see a growing group of reporters pressing up against a barricad  
Waters yells at a soldier.  
  
GENERAL WATERS  
I want those morons out of here and I want them out of   
now!  
  
SOLDIER  
Yes, sir.  
  
The soldier runs away as the same private from earlier returns and   
salutes.  
  
GENERAL WATERS  
Are the explosives ready, private?  
  
SOLDIER  
Yes, sir, but we've got a problem.  
  
GENERAL WATERS  
What is it? We have enough don't we?  
  
SOLDIER  
Oh, yes, sir. Plenty. It's just...  
  
GENERAL WATERS  
Well, what is it?  
  
SOLDIER  
It's...that.  
  
He points behind him at another section of the barricade. Waters turn  
in time to see the barricade falling over as Gordon, Bullock and a doz  
other officers walk in his direction, carrying sticks and other crude   
weapons. (Looking like a Frankenstein mob)  
  
GENERAL WATERS  
Tell everybody to hold their positions, no matter what.  
Then get Moench, Aparo, Austin, Manley and O'Neil over   
  
PRIVATE  
Yes, sir.  
  
  
INT. CONSTRUCTION SITE - PARKING GARAGE  
  
Another 45 seconds of fighting between Superman and Batman.  
  
  
  
  
EXT. CONSTRUCTION SITE  
  
Waters is surrounded by a half dozen soldiers as Gordon and his group   
near. Waters' men keep their guns aimed at the police.  
  
GENERAL WATERS  
And just what the hell are you doing here?  
  
GORDON  
I live here, General. What the hell are YOU doing here  
  
GENERAL WATERS  
My job.  
  
GORDON  
Does your job consist of murdering innocent bystanders?  
  
GENERAL WATERS  
If the need arises.  
  
GORDON  
See? That right there is the difference between asshol  
like Hill, Powers and you and me and my friend inside t  
building that you're trying to kill. We understand the  
value of a human life. The only thing you morons under  
is the barrel of a gun.  
  
GENERAL WATERS  
If you've got a friend inside that building, you better  
start saying your goodbyes. See this? (He pulls out t  
detonator) One push of this button and that whole buil  
is leveled.   
  
GORDON  
What?? You have no right to demolish private property   
whim!  
  
GENERAL WATERS  
Wrong. Thanks to the Governor, the Mayor and the REAL   
Commissioner of Police...those morons that you talked   
about...I have the right to do whatever necessary.  
  
GORDON  
I may not be the REAL commissioner but when I swore to   
protect and to serve the people of this city, it was fo  
life.  
  
Gordon dives and tackles Waters. He drops the detonator and it slides  
away. With this, all hell breaks loose as the rest of the police mob   
attacks the 6 soldiers. The mini-riot dissolves into a handful of   
seperate fights. The other fights become background for the   
Gordon/Waters fight. Gordon sits on top of Waters, punching him in th  
face. Waters manages to roll Gordon over and goes on the advantage.   
Nailing Gordon in the face a few times. Gordon then knees Waters off   
him. Waters tries to crawl toward the detonator but Gordon tackles hi  
again. They roll around in a brawl.  
  
  
  
  
Cut to INT. Batman slams into the wall and slumps to the ground.   
Superman walks up and kicks him in the side.  
  
SUPERMAN  
There went some more ribs. Having trouble breathing ye  
  
Batman tries to crawl away on his hands and knees. Superman grabs him  
the back of the neck and slams him headfirst into the wall. He then   
walks over and lifts up one of the set of floodlights over his head.   
  
SUPERMAN  
It's over. All that's left now is the dying.  
  
Batman looks up at him. The camera zooms into his eye and we see a qu  
cutting flashback montage of Jason's death, Joker's death, Harley's   
death, Barbara in her chair, Dick throwing down the Robin suit and   
walking away, his parents murder, Gordon in the cage, Alfred dying and  
Selina walking out of the library.   
  
BATMAN  
I'm...not....finished...yet.  
  
Before Superman can throw it, Batman's arm comes up and fires a batara  
It nails the floodlights and the lights explode showering Superman wit  
glass and sparks. While Superman is shocked, Batman goes on the   
advantage with a renewed spirit. He fires batarang after batarang at   
him. They all nail him right in the chest. Batman's weapons click em  
but that doesn't stop him. He charges ahead and nails Superman with a  
punch.  
  
Cut back outside to see Gordon on top of Waters, choking him. Fights   
still rage all around them.  
  
GORDON  
You're not getting away with this. Not as long as I'm   
living and breathing.  
  
Waters kicks and thrashes around to try to break the hold but Gordon   
won't let up. Another handful of soldiers run in to join the fray,   
evening the odds. One tackles Gordon off Waters. The soldier pummels  
Gordon as Waters slides away.   
  
GENERAL WATERS  
You kick his ass, soldier!  
  
He turns away and spots the detonator laying a few feet away and start  
crawling toward it.  
  
Cut back inside. Batman is rocking Superman with punch after punch.   
Superman stumbles back with each jarring blow. Batman begins to   
alternate rights and lefts between words. Each blow knocks Superman b  
until they're standing right under the hole they knocked through the   
floors above.  
  
BATMAN  
I...(right punch)...am...(left punch)...Batman...(right  
punch)...and Gotham (left punch)...belongs...(right   
punch)...to...(left punch)....me!  
  
With "me" he rears back and unleashes a massive uppercut that floors   
Superman, leaving him lying and unmoving in the faint circle of moonli  
shining through the hole.  
  
Cut outside. Gordon still struggles with the soldier as Waters inches  
his way to the detonator.  
  
Cut inside. Batman grabs Superman by the shirt and lifts him up.   
Superman can only moan.   
  
BATMAN  
You should've left when you had the chance.   
  
He slams his fist down into Superman's face one last time.  
  
Cut outside. Waters reaches the detonator. He grabs it and stands up  
  
Cut inside. Batman leans down and and grabs Superman's shirt. He use  
one of the bloody batarangs to cut it, then rips the S logo away. He   
looks at the bloody piece of cloth in his hand and then back at Superm  
  
BATMAN  
See you in Hell, Clark.  
  
Cut outside. Gordon finally gets the soldier off of him and struggles  
up. He looks across the street to see Waters standing, his back to th  
building, holding the detonator up in the air.  
  
GENERAL WATERS  
Say goodbye to your friend, Gordon!  
  
GORDON  
No!   
  
The building explodes behind Waters, knocking him flying forward. The  
concussion shatters windows in the surrounding buildings and knocks   
everybody in the vicinity down. Portions of the half completed buildi  
immediately start to tremble and fall.  
  
Cut inside. Batman looks up to see fire through the hole and debris   
falling on him. He covers his head with his arms and looks to his lef  
and right but sees nowhere to hide. He has no choice but to put his a  
to his side, look straight up and fire his bootjets. He flys up into   
flames and debris. Going straight up, trying to go back out through t  
holes they created earlier. The holes are becoming smaller and smalle  
as fire balls erupt all around and the floors begin to collapse inward  
  
Cut outside. Gordon pushes himself back up and tries to look through   
smoke and haze. He sees the enormous scaffolding trembling and beginn  
to collapse in on the building.  
  
GORDON  
Oh my God. It's all coming down.   
  
He runs toward the building but Bullock and other officers chase after  
him and stop him. They drag him backwards, his feet kicking for the   
ground.  
  
GORDON  
No! Put me down! Put me down dammit! I can't let his  
happen!! Put me down!!  
  
BULLOCK  
It's too late, Jim.   
  
GORDON  
No, it can't be. He can't die. Not like this.  
  
Cut inside. Batman continues up (shot through his POV). Through fall  
debris, flame and smoke. He finally can see the last floor and the la  
hole. But the hole is closing and the giant beams of the scaffolding   
falling his way. He pushes his jets harder and tries to make it. A f  
feet away from making the hole a large beam comes into view, it heads   
right for him. He continues up. The POV camera keeps zooming toward   
hole and the falling beam and the beam keeps falling closer until the   
beam is only inches away. The beam gets closer and bigger and closer   
bigger until everything goes completely black and dead silent as it fi  
the screen completely only a second before Batman reaches the last flo  
Stay black for about 15 seconds.   
  
Cut to a shot of a television. It starts off the size of a pinprick o  
the screen and then zooms up to full screen. As it zooms in, the soun  
gets louder. It's a GNN broadcast. Various shots outside Gotham   
Cathedral. Reporters are everywhere as various Gotham bigwigs exit th  
cathedral, all dressed in black and looking very somber. Police   
barricades hold hundreds of onlookers back, many of who hold up pictur  
of Bruce Wayne, posters with messages wrote in black marker and flower  
The anchor narrates the footage.  
  
ANCHORMAN  
It was a very sad and moving scene today as hundreds of  
mourners came out to pay their respect at the public   
memorial for one of Gotham's favorite sons, millionaire  
philanthropist Bruce Wayne. Wayne died over the weeken  
along with his butler and driver, Alfred Pennyworth, in  
single vehicle accident only a couple of miles away fro  
luxurious home in the Gotham Countryside. The sole hei  
Wayne's fortune, his ward Dick Grayson, says that Wayne  
be buried tomorrow morning in a private ceremony in the  
Wayne family plot located at his own home. We will hav  
more on this story later but right now we switch to our  
other top story which continues to be the apparent deat  
Superman and the Batman. Our own Tricia Takanawa is at  
scene, Tricia..  
  
Cut to Tricia standing outside the toppled construction site.   
  
TRICIA TAKANAWA  
This is Tricia Takanawa reporting live from what looks   
a warzone. While General Waters and his men have moved  
their destruction still remains. As you can see behind  
much of the debris is STILL littering the area. Even t  
the building wasn't even finished yet, it still leaves   
to clean up. One thing we can tell you is that this   
situation as been changed from a search and rescue oper  
to one of recovery. Newly instated Police Commissioner  
Harvey Bullock made a statement today saying that while  
men may be of above average capabilities, there has bee  
sign whatsoever that they survived the blast that destr  
this block of Gotham. And while he does remain hopeful  
has no choice but to proclaim both Superman and Batman   
This has come as very sad news to the citizens of Gotha  
many of who have stopped by to pay their respects to Ba  
a man who helped this city in its time of need time aft  
time, by placing flowers and other items around the cri  
scene. Commissioner Bullock also announced that he wil  
everything in his power to, in his words, "make that pi  
of expletive Waters pay for what he did to a great hero  
also went on to say that he will go after anybody and   
everybody who gave General Waters the power to do all o  
this.   
  
Tricia continues to talk but the sound of the television fades away.  
  
  
EXT. WAYNE MANOR - DAY  
  
The shot opens with a shot of a car pulling through the open gates to   
Manor. Several photographers, outside the gate, snap photos of the ca  
as it passes through and up the drive. The gates close behind it. Cu  
to the family plot area. The camera pans across the row of tombstones  
and rests on the last one. It reads "Bruce Wayne - A loving son." Cu  
back normal to show Dick standing over Alfred's grave. He hears a noi  
and turns to see Gordon pushing Barbara up to the grave site. Barbara  
holds two roses.  
  
DICK GRAYSON  
Barbara, Jim, glad you could make it.  
  
GORDON  
It's the least we could do.  
  
Barbara wheels up to the graves, she drops a rose in front of Bruce's   
grave and then one on Alfred's.  
  
BARBARA  
How are you doing?  
  
DICK GRAYSON  
Fine.   
  
GORDON  
That arm looks nasty. How'd that happen?  
  
DICK GRAYSON  
Oh, it's fine. Long story. One of those things that o  
happens in Gotham.  
  
GORDON  
I can understand that. I don't know if this city will   
get over all of this. Batman, Superman, Bruce. What a  
week.  
  
DICK GRAYSON  
Been a strange one. At least stuff like this isn't you  
problem anymore.   
  
GORDON  
Yeah. After what happened with Batman, I don't even kn  
I have the stomach for the job anymore. Don't know if   
ever would have without his help.  
  
DICK GRAYSON  
I know how you feel.  
  
They all stare at the graves in silence for a moment.  
  
BARBARA  
Dick...should we tell him?  
  
DICK GRAYSON  
No. I think we should just show him. They're waiting   
inside for us anyway.  
  
BARBARA  
Alright.  
  
Dick grabs the chair and pushes Barbara toward the house. Gordon just  
stands and looks at them, puzzled.  
  
GORDON  
Huh? Wait a minute. Tell me what? Who's inside?  
  
BARBARA  
Come on, Dad. It's all inside.  
  
GORDON  
What's inside? (to himself)  
  
Cut to the front entrance. As they near the door, Selina opens it and  
looks out at them.  
  
SELINA  
It's time huh?  
  
DICK GRAYSON  
Yeah.  
  
SELINA  
We've been waiting. Come in.  
  
They enter the house, Gordon walks behind them, bewildered.  
  
GORDON  
Time for what? Who's waiting  
  
  
INT. WAYNE MANOR - MAIN ROOM  
  
The three enter the manor and pass by Selina. Gordon eyes her as he   
walks by and stops.  
  
GORDON  
Selina? Selina Kyle? Catwoman?? What are you doing h  
  
She ignores him and shuts the door behind.  
  
GORDON  
What is this? What's the meaning of all this? Somebod  
better get to telling me what this is all about right n  
  
A VOICE FROM UPSTAIRS  
Will I do?  
  
Gordon looks up the stairs to see Bruce standing at the top, looking d  
at him. He begins to descend. Gordon stands in shock.  
  
GORDON  
What the hell?? Bruce? Is that you?  
  
BRUCE WAYNE  
In the flesh.  
  
GORDON  
But I thought...you're supposed to be dead.  
  
BRUCE WAYNE  
I am. To everybody out there, I'm as dead as it gets.  
  
GORDON  
Just what is this?  
  
Bruce reaches the bottom and walks up to Gordon.  
  
BRUCE WAYNE  
This is a family reunion of sorts.   
  
GORDON  
Family reunion?  
  
BRUCE WAYNE  
I'm dead, Jim. To Gotham City, Bruce Wayne is dead. T  
entire world, Bruce Wayne is dead. To ME, Bruce Wayne   
dead. And as far as Miss Kyle here...well, she has mad  
profound error in judgement and has decided to marry me  
  
GORDON  
She what?!?  
  
BRUCE WAYNE  
Tomorrow morning we board a yacht and we sail away from  
Gotham City. I don't think we'll ever come back. And   
just couldn't leave without showing you the truth.  
  
GORDON  
The truth about what?  
  
BARBARA  
We'll take the elevator and meet you downstairs.   
  
GORDON  
Barbara? What elevator?  
  
Dick wheels Barbara out of the room, Selina follows. Bruce turns and   
leaves as well, in the opposite direction.  
  
BARBARA  
Just follow him, Dad.  
  
Gordon hesitates for a moment, completely confused, then follows Bruce  
the other three vanish from the room. He follows Bruce to a large hut  
  
BRUCE WAYNE  
This used to be easier. But things are a little messy   
around here.  
  
Bruce grabs the hutch and pushes it.  
  
GORDON  
Bruce, what's going on?  
  
Bruce pushes it out of the way to reveal the entrance to the batcave.  
  
BRUCE WAYNE  
It's all down here.  
  
GORDON  
What's down there?  
  
Bruce starts down, Jim follows. The cave is dark, only the stairs are  
lit.  
  
GORDON  
Where are we going?  
  
BRUCE WAYNE  
Nowhere. We're already here.  
  
Bruce flicks a switch and the cave lights up. Some things are still   
damaged but it's mostly cleaned up. Gordon stops in his tracks and lo  
around in awe. Bruce continues down the remaining steps. A moment la  
Gordon walks after him in a daze. He reaches the bottom and just spin  
around, taking it all in.  
  
GORDON  
Bruce....this place...this cave...  
  
He spots the batmobile for the first time.  
  
GORDON  
My God. Bruce...you're him? It's you? It's been you   
along.  
  
BRUCE WAYNE  
Yes.  
  
GORDON  
You're...you're Batman?  
  
BRUCE WAYNE  
That's right.  
  
GORDON  
This whole time it was you?  
  
BRUCE WAYNE  
The whole time.  
  
GORDON  
Dick? My God. Dick was Robin wasn't he?  
  
DICK GRAYSON  
That's right.  
  
Dick, Barbara and Selina walk into view.  
  
GORDON  
Boy, some detective I am.  
  
BARBARA  
It gets worse.   
  
GORDON  
What do you mean? What is it?  
  
BARBARA  
Umm...you remember...Batgirl?  
  
GORDON  
Batgirl? Don't tell me...  
  
BARBARA  
Afraid so.  
  
GORDON  
This....this is unbelievable.   
  
BARBARA  
It was tough keeping it from you, Dad. I hope you're n  
angry.  
  
GORDON  
Angry? No. Not angry. Confused.  
  
BRUCE WAYNE  
Believe me, it was never fun for any of us to keep this  
secret from you. But it was a necessity.   
  
GORDON  
No, no. I understand. I just can't believe it. I can  
believe this place. I can't believe you all kept it se  
for this long. I have so many questions I've always wa  
to ask.   
  
BRUCE WAYNE  
Well, our boat doesn't leave until tomorrow. We've got  
day to answer all the questions you could have. But le  
not stay down here, let's all go upstairs. We've got   
celebrating to do.  
  
GORDON  
Sure, sure. Upstairs is fine. But this   
place....it's....incredible.  
  
Gordon continues to look around in a daze as Selina grabs his arm and   
begins to lead him away. They all begin to leave except Bruce.  
  
BRUCE WAYNE  
Dick?   
  
DICK GRAYSON  
Yeah, Bruce?  
  
BRUCE WAYNE  
I need to talk to you for a minute. You guys go ahead,  
we'll catch up.  
  
The rest leave Dick and Bruce alone in the cave. Bruce walks and Dick  
follows.  
  
DICK GRAYSON  
What is it?  
  
BRUCE WAYNE  
I've been doing some thinking and I wanted to ask you a  
something. Have you made any plans for the future?  
  
DICK GRAYSON  
No, not really. I figure I'm back in Gotham for good   
though.  
  
BRUCE WAYNE  
I mean...all this. Are you going to continue?  
  
DICK GRAYSON  
Yes, of course. I don't know anything else do I? Why?  
  
BRUCE WAYNE  
Well, because Bruce Wayne is dead. You're his only hei  
Not only is the Manor yours now, but so is everything b  
it. All of this is yours now. Yours and yours alone.  
  
DICK GRAYSON  
You're giving me the cave?  
  
BRUCE WAYNE  
Of course. Somebody needs to use it. But I'm not just  
talking about the cave.   
  
DICK GRAYSON  
Wait...  
  
Bruce reaches the keypad in the wall and stops. He punches in the cod  
and the door slides open, revealing the new Batman suit once again.  
  
BRUCE WAYNE  
When I started this, I never thought it would be like t  
I thought I'd do it for a little while and then some pu  
would get off a lucky shot and I'd be gone. I never kn  
I'd do it long enough to end up with a partner, a son..  
successor.   
  
DICK GRAYSON  
Bruce, I...  
  
BRUCE WAYNE  
The Batman is Gotham. Gotham is the Batman. This city  
never had a hero before the Batman. It's exactly what   
city needed. It needs hope. I'm leaving. I've had en  
of it. But this city still needs a hero. It still nee  
hope. And there's nobody in this world that could take  
the mantle of the Bat but you. It's yours....if you wa  
it.  
  
Dick stares at the suit for a moment.   
  
DICK GRAYSON  
I agree. Gotham needs a hero, yes. And I will do my b  
to be that hero. I will use every bit of knowledge and  
ability you have given me. I will use everything that   
have put in this cave to help the people of this city.   
I'm sorry, Bruce. The answer is no. There's only one   
that's fit to wear that suit and that's you. I could n  
be half of what you were as the Batman. I'm not you an  
quite frankly, I don't want to be you. I'm my own man.  
I've got my own name. My own identity. I'm Nightwing.  
I don't see any reason to stop being Nightwing. It's w  
am. It's all I can be. I'm sorry if that's not what y  
wanted to hear. But I just can't do it.   
  
Bruce taps at the pad again to shut the door and then turns to Dick wi  
a sad look on his face. A second later it turns to a smile.  
  
BRUCE WAYNE  
Don't be sorry. That's exactly what I wanted to hear.   
  
DICK GRAYSON  
Really?  
  
BRUCE WAYNE  
Of course. But I had to ask.   
  
He reaches out for handshake.  
  
BRUCE WAYNE  
Take care of my city, Nightwing.  
  
DICK GRAYSON  
I'll do my best, Batman.  
  
Big fruity music swell as Dick grabs Bruce's hand and they shake.  
  
  
EXT. SOMEWHERE IN THE PACIFIC - EVENING  
  
A yacht sails across the water as the sun begins to set in the   
background. Close up of Bruce at the controls, Selina on his arm,   
watching the sun head down.  
  
SELINA  
It's beautiful isn't it?  
  
BRUCE WAYNE  
What?  
  
SELINA  
The sunset!  
  
BRUCE WAYNE  
The what? Oh, yeah. The sunset. Beautiful.  
  
SELINA  
What were you thinking about?  
  
BRUCE WAYNE  
Thinking? Oh, nothing.  
  
SELINA  
What was it?  
  
BRUCE WAYNE  
Dick. I just hope he's alright out there.  
  
SELINA  
Jeez, Bruce. We've only been gone 3 weeks. I'm sure G  
hasn't burned to the ground in your absence.   
  
BRUCE WAYNE  
I know.  
  
SELINA  
Listen to me, quit thinking about it. First of all, he  
trained by the best so I'm sure he's doing just fine.   
Second of all, why worry about him when you can worry a  
your brand new beautiful wife?  
  
BRUCE WAYNE  
My what?   
  
SELINA  
Bruce, don't get yourself in trouble, just shut up and   
me.  
  
BRUCE WAYNE  
If I mu...  
  
Selina shuts him up with a major lip lock.  
  
  
EXT. GOTHAM CATHEDRAL - ROOF - NIGHT  
  
The shot looks out over the city from the cathedral's roof. The dark   
night sky is suddenly shattered by the glow of the batsignal. From   
behind the camera Nightwing steps into view, looking at the signal. He  
reaches upward, fires a grapple and swings away. Credits roll as some  
crappy pop rock song from the soundtrack plays. Everybody leaves the   
theater, goes home, gets on the computer and talks about how much this  
movie just sucked. 


End file.
